woman in gold
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Leia's life as a slave girl, my version. Leia endures the humiliation and degradation as she is brought low for fear of Han being hurt. Takes place In-between the scenes of ROTJ where Leia is caught/unmasked and her rescue on the sail barge. My first multi-chapter epic, so please comment and tell me what you think. Adults only, sexual content and humiliation inside.
1. Chapter 1: Leia Is caught

**Woman in gold: chapter 1: Leia is caught**

 **Warning: rated M. I may just be paranoid, but basically no kids read this. Contains nudity and sexual situations, especially in later chapters.**

"Stop!" Jabba's voice rang out like a bell as he motioned towards Leia.

The Princess turned as Lando, disguised as Tamtel Screej, and one of the Gammorean guards, Jubnuk, pulled her around so that she was facing Jabba.

"Bring her to me." Leia shuddered as Lando and Jubnuk pushed her towards Jabba. The flabby crime lord reached for her with his stubby arms as she was pressed up against his soft, sticky belly.

The disguised Princess glared, burying her emotions deep down inside of herself. She smelled the horrific stench of 600 years of rot and slime as he breathed in her face. By the force, had he ever cleaned himself in his entire life? Leia steeled herself, preparing for any kind of torture he would devise, any violation he had in mind for her. Leia was pressed into his arms, held in place by Jubnuk's filthy hands.

"We have….powerful friends!" she said, hoping she sounded convincing enough to frighten Jabba. "You're going to regret this."

"I'm sure." Jabba said, his orange eyes staring into Leia's in an almost hypnotic stare.

The Princess felt herself becoming transfixed by those giant eyes, so wide they blocked out any other visual stimuli. Suddenly, she was pushed closer, pressed against Jabba's bulk as he smiled at her. She didn't like the look of this one bit.

"But in the meantime, I shall thoroughly enjoy the pleasure of your company." He said as he extended his long, sticky tongue to lick his lips.

Leia gasped in disgust at the implications of that sentence.

"Ugh….!" She moaned, feeling him grope her body through the bulky armor she was wearing.

Leia felt her female parts being squeezed and fondled against her will, making her feel aroused. She scolded herself mentally, trying hard to resist.

"Oh, I can't bear to watch!" C-3PO said as he turned away from Leia's violation.

Jabba licked her face, leaving a sheen of sticky slime on her skin. He had 'retired' his former slave girl, Oola, just the other day, and was hungry for another. This beautiful woman, this desert flower, would be her replacement. Jabba felt her breasts through the armor, making her wince. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this. Leia fought back with everything she had, pushing, pressing, wriggling, all to no avail. He had her in his arms and the Gammorean guards were behind her to ensure she didn't run away. How had her plan come to this? She instantly worried about Han, still blind and likely in Jabba's dungeons by now. Leia prayed he would at least be with Chewbacca, who she had pretended to have brought in for the bounty, because he could use a friend in this palace. She was going to have to pray.


	2. Chapter 2: a princess exposed

**Woman in gold chapter 2: a Princess exposed**

 **(M rating really kicks in here, adults only for this story, remember)**

Jabba continued licking and kissing Leia as she struggled to move herself out of his grasp. She felt disgusted at being groped and touched by this gigantic beast before her as Salacious Crumb, the Kowakian Monkey, cackled at her predicament.

"Such a lovely lady to visit my palace, and one our guests know well." He said as he continued molesting Leia with his filthy hands as the crowd laughed and cheered him on. "The Princess of Alderaan, and lover of Captain Han Solo. Tell me Princess, did you really think I would leave such a valuable prize out in the open without expecting you to come here?"

Jabba licked Leia's face, making her wince. "I **directed** you here. I knew you would attempt to rescue your lover."

Leia tried to move out of the way, but was suddenly grabbed by Bib Fortuna, who pushed her into Jabba's grasp.

"Excellency, I think this girl should be searched for weaponry. She is wearing the armor of Boussh, after all."

Leia did not like the lecherous grin on his face as he said this.

"A fine idea, Fortuna." Jabba said, snapping his fat fingers. "Jubnuk, Wartug, search this woman."

Two Gammorean guards marched forward, grabbing Leia as Lando watched from the crowd. He tried to move forward to stop this from taking place, but Leia just waved at him subtly, telling him not to blow his cover. The pig-faced guards patted Leia all over, especially around her crotch and chest areas, much to her disgust.

"Hands off, pork chops!" she growled, slapping their hands and kicking them in the shins and crotches as two more grabbed her, feeling her up through her armor. "Get your hands off of me!"

one of them grabbed her coat and tore it open, making pieces of zipper and leather fall to the ground and exposing her white undershirt. Jabba swallowed a squirming frog as he watched. She had spirit, and he was going to enjoy breaking it.

"Wartug, open her mouth!" yelled a woman in a red bodysuit. "Show this whore girl her place!"

A pair of filthy hands were wound into Leia's mouth, forcing it wide open. Jubnuk dropped his pants, showing off his 13-inch member and testicles the size of small apples. Lando panicked as Leia was forced to her knees, moving towards the helpless woman.

"Stop!" yelled Jabba as the two guards halted.

Leia quickly pushed away the guards, pulling her jacket closed and jumping to her feet.

"My new woman is not to be violated…" Jabba said with a grin. "at least not without my approval."

Jabba licked his lips as Leia was surrounded by a ring of Gammoreans, all of whom were watching her in lust.

"Now Princess, don't be unreasonable." Jabba said with a smile as a naked slave girl poured him some wine. "My friends are eager to see you dressed in nothing but your lovely skin."

He drank some of his wine from a fancy goblet, breathing his foul breath towards Leia, who gagged in response.

"Well, they're going to be disappointed." Leia said as she stood in her disheveled disguise. "If they try and take off my clothes again, I'll make them regret it."

"Then I will send Jubnuk and Wartug down to the dungeons to get Captain Solo and that Wookie shipmate of his, and they will not be as gentle with them as they are with you." Jabba said, staring into Leia's eyes.

Leia gasped, realizing what he meant.

"Your actions have consequences, my lovely girl." Jabba said with a smirk. "If you will not allow my men to undress you, then you must do it yourself, Princess."

Jabba smiled. He knew that making her undress herself would be far more humiliating, since she would have no one to blame for her exposure but herself.

"Strip down now, or I will have them both killed before your eyes." He said as he watched Leia's expression change to one of horror.

Leia hesitated, weighing her options. Either a shameful show of her body or the death of her friends. "Princess Leia, don't-!" C-3PO said, just before Jabba swatted the droid backwards, knocking him onto the ground behind the throne.

"Bring Solo and the Wookie here!" he yelled.

"No!" screamed Leia, clapping her hands over her mouth when she realized she had exposed her weakness.

She shook in fear as she put her hands on her torn jacket.

"Please no." Leia said as her heart pounded in her ears.

"Then strip." Said Bib Fortuna, stroking her hair in a lecherous way. "Take off those silly clothes here and now."

Leia took a deep, courage-gathering breath as she reached around herself, undoing the buckles and buttons of her jacket and removing it, along with the air tanks she was wearing. She threw it to the ground with a dull THUD, revealing her undershirt as she stepped out of her boots. The pants came next, crumpling to the floor as she stepped out of the pant legs and slid them to the side with her foot. The crowd was cheering and hooting at her as she stripped, making her feel enraged. This was more humiliating than being stripped by others, because it deprived her of her dignity, forcing her to be the cause of her own humiliation. Leia prayed for something, anything, to interrupt this show of her body. Leia pulled off her undershirt as the crowd roared their approval, throwing it on the pile as the Gammoreans shuffled through it, looking for hidden weapons. She stood in the middle of the court, wearing nothing more than her underclothes. The pink bra and panties seemed to validate her femininity, as the crowd jeered and laughed and even some of the women started catcalling her. Leia put her hands on her hips and stood with her legs spread wide, remaining defiant in the face of this humiliation.

"Take them off." Bib Fortuna said with a lecherous grin.

Leia gasped, balking at the thought of removing her underwear as Bib Fortuna stroked her bare sides and buttocks. She stood defiantly, glaring at him with her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Has the whore who sleeps with Solo grown a sense of dignity?" he said as he stroked her bare back and stretched out her bra strap, letting it snap back on her bare flesh.

Leia spat in his face, glaring at him as the crowd gasped, then laughed.

"Fuck you!" she growled, earning a mocking gasp from the crowd.

Fortuna smirked and motioned to Jabba.

"Take off your bra, my lady." He said as Leia considered her situation. "Take it off, or Captain Solo will suffer."

She carefully turned towards Jabba, reaching behind herself to undo her pink brasserie. The crowd cheered again as Leia unclipped it, her back to all of them, and removed it from her ample bosom, dropping it onto the ground. She stood stock still, straightening her back and holding herself in a regal pose to maintain her dignity despite her internal humiliation. The patrons roared, shouting and jeering.

"Take it off!" screamed a drunken Toydarian male as he hovered with his leathery wings.

"Hutt slut!" yelled a Nemoidian female who was glaring at Leia with disdain.

A woman wearing nothing but a pair of pasties, a thong, and a translucent cloak laughed at Leia, staring her in the eyes.

"Such a whore…." She said, smirking. "….and here I heard the Princess of Alderaan had more dignity than this!"

Leia flushed dark red, hiding her face and breasts behind her dark hair as she stood in nothing more than her pink panties. She felt more humiliated than before, with even the whores of Jabba's palace calling her a whore before the crowd. Jabba cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"Now the rest of it." He said with a smirk. "And do bend over when you take them off, Princess."

Leia slowly tugged at the waistband of her little pink panties, bending forwards toward Jabba to show off her most intimate region for all to see. The crowd went absolutely berserk, the noise drowning out all other thoughts in her mind as the Max Rebo band started to play _"Ode to a radioactive ruin",_ one of Jabba's favorite tunes. Leia stood before Jabba with her hands on her hips, tossing her tiny panties onto the heap of clothing behind her. She then stood before Jabba with a face of pure rage, glaring into his huge eyes as she stood before the crowd.

 _ **"Dear goddess of Alderaan, please protect me."**_ Leia thought as she stood naked, her hands on her hips.

Although she was entirely naked, Leia refused to cower, to cover herself and beg for the return of her precious privacy. She stood completely exposed with her hands on her hips and glared into Jabba's eyes with a look of pure defiance. The Gammoreans surrounding her filed out into two lines and dropped their pants to expose themselves. Leia looked away as 15 massive penises went erect at the sight of her, a crude mockery of a 21-gun salute.

"Come to me, my pet." Jabba rumbled as his eyes scanned her lovely, naked form. "Come to your lord."

Leia did not like the sound of that name, _**"pet."**_ It carried a sexual subtext to it that she was afraid to consider. She slowly took a deep, comforting breath and started the long walk through the crowd to the throne room, walking between the two lines of male genitalia. The guards slowly moved closer together, forcing the naked Princess to rub against their genitals as she moved. The crowd was silent for the moment as Leia shuddered and took deep breaths to calm herself in this horribly humiliating predicament. She walked carefully, her bare feet stepping in slimy, sticky puddles and cold patches of stone as well as globs of things that she didn't want to identify. Leia was prodded along by Bib Fortuna, who pushed her forward a few times to make her walk faster. She stepped up onto the throne, her nude body feeling absolutely frigid in the cold palace. Given no time at all to even breathe, she was grabbed by Jabba and pulled into his stumpy arms, squeezed against his sticky flab and nearly smothered in his bulk.

"Finally…." He rumbled, breathing his horrible breath against Leia's face. "….now to taste you."

The poor girl felt a fear unlike any other she had felt before as his tongue licked her, tasting her from her feet to her face in one long lick. Leia's body was pulled against him, pressed further inwards by Bib Fortuna, until her face, breasts, stomach, arms, crotch and legs were all stuck to the sticky film of slime that coated Jabba's bulk. When she was finally allowed out of his stumpy arms, Leia moved as far as possible from him while still remaining on the throne. She glared sharply at him and sat down, not bothering to cover her naked body as a show of defiance.

"Now, my lovely, stand and tell my court who you are." Jabba said as he gulped some spice wine from his goblet.

Leia stood straight up, slowly positioning her hands over her vulva to try and maintain at least some modesty. She noticed Lando in the crowd, and took a deep, comforting breath, remembering she had a friend still here.

"My name is Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan." She said, speaking as she would at an important political speech. "Daughter of Bail Organa and leader of the Rebel Alliance."

The crowd gasped and cheered. Hoots and catcalls were screamed to be heard as many males and some females bowed mockingly and gave crude gestures to Leia as she stood before them in nothing but her skin.

"I assume that, as a royal woman, your chastity must be well protected?" Bib Fortuna said with a leer. "Tell us, are you a virgin?"

Leia nodded.

"Yes." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

The crowd roared louder than they ever had before, and Leia was almost deafened by the noise.

"My my, a pure, untouched royal woman." Bib said, stroking Leia's naked body with his long fingernails. Leia tensed up and clenched her teeth, trying hard to endure the violation she was going through. "However, you must have some way to….alleviate your lust." He said, turning to C-3PO. "Talk droid, how does the Princess sate her lust without voiding her virgin status?"

C-3PO staggered forward. "The Princess does indeed own a vibrator in her repertoire of medical devices, as well as….several other devices for sexual pleasure, such as a dildo and a…..pair of vibrating panties."

He seemed almost as awkward as Leia, since he was definitely uncomfortable talking about such things in public. Leia realized there was absolutely no privacy in the palace for her, and listened to the rest of crowd laughing and making disappointed sounds at her, indicating she should be ashamed of such things. Leia felt furious, not only at such private facts being exposed, but the fact that they were all treating her like a sexual deviant, as if she were the only being in all of the galaxy who used such devices when she knew women everywhere used them in the privacy of their own homes.

"Then I shall bestow upon the Princess more pleasure than those silly toys shall ever give her." Jabba said, snapping his fat fingers.

Suddenly, Leia felt cold hands on her neck as something solid and metallic was clamped around her throat, locked tight with a magnetic key. She felt a round metal band around her neck. A collar. She gasped, tugging at the gold-plated durasteel ring as a cold metal chain ran between her exposed breasts, pulling taught as the other end was magnetically attached to Jabba's throne by three Gammorean guards. The other end was handed to Jabba, who then yanked it tight, pulling the collar taught around her throat.

"Come to me, my new pet!" Jabba called, laughing as the naked princess was forced to run to him. "See how she runs to her new lord and lover!"

Leia gasped for air and quickly ran to Jabba's throne, slipping and landing flat on her bare buttocks on the cold stone. Beer was splashed onto her nude body and insulting words were hurled into her ears, making her feel like she was something less than human, a _thing_ , to be laughed at and ridiculed.

"Get up!" yelled Bib Fortuna, spanking Leia's bare buttocks.

Leia struggled not to sob, not to cry out, but she was feeling lower and lower by the moment. Suddenly, Leia felt a pair of soft, female hands picking her up and setting her on her feet. She looked up as her long brown hair fell from her eyes, obscuring her breasts. A pale-skinned Twi'lek girl stared into her eyes and smiled, kissing her cheeks to comfort her.

"Excellency, your pet requires some assistance." She said as she helped Leia to her feet, the beer dripping off of the princess's bare body and soaking her pubic hair. "May I walk her to your glorious throne?"

"Of course, Lyn Me." Jabba said with a smile. "Bring my new pet to me,"

Leia stood up and leaned into the Twi'lek. She was wearing only a black netted sling bikini, which barely covered her intimate parts and didn't provide much support to her breasts. Compared to Leia's current state of nudity, it was practically a ball gown.

"Right this way, Princess." Lyn said, guiding Leia towards the throne as her feet shook.

She patted Leia's back, holding her like a mother would hold her children while teaching them to walk. Leia wondered if this was what it felt like for other girls who grew up with their mothers, who would hold them and guide them and tell them they were doing fine. The thought almost made her cry, but she forced down her tears, refusing to give the crowd the satisfaction. Lyn Me finally reached the throne, pushing Leia forward and patting her back gently.

"Good girl." She said as Leia set foot on the throne, the cold mock-thick stone on the exposed soles of her feet making her shiver. "Now remember, just obey the master and all will be well."

Lyn handed the chain to Jabba, who magnetized the other end to the throne, making Leia's heart sink as her only hope at freedom disappeared before her eyes as she was transformed from a warrior princess to a naked slave.

"Come here, my Princess!" he bellowed, tugging the chain and making Leia run towards him, for fear of being pulled down.

He pulled her into his flab with a loud SQUELCH as her skin stuck fast to his sticky flesh. Leia moaned in disgust as her bare breasts were fondled by Jabba, her face smothered by his tongue.

"Start up another song, Max my friend! Something for the occasion!" Jabba said with a smirk. "My new slave girl, a Princess of Alderaan!"

The band started into a very familiar tune, but in the newer style of synthetic music that had started to become popular among many in the galaxy. Leia recognized it as the planetary anthem of Alderaan, and was immediately infuriated. How dare they insult the billions that perished in a cowardly act of violence by bastardizing the anthem of her home planet! She had no time to express her rage however, as Jabba licked her face and groped her naked body.

"There there, my pet. I think your new wardrobe will suit you once you give it a try." He said as he licked her bare breasts.

Leia pushed him away with her hands, trying hard to ignore the throbbing sensation in her groin.

"Thanks, but I'm not a fan of 'au natural', unlike your friends here." She growled.

"You insult me, Princess." Jabba said. "Do you think me so cruel as to make you service me in nothing but your skin?"

Leia blinked in surprise.

"I think a mix of fine silks and precious metal shall suit a lovely desert flower like yourself." Jabba said as he planted a sticky kiss on her lips. "Now it won't be finished until a little later. I had my girls take your measurements while they guided you, so it should fit to your beautiful body excellently."

He held Leia tightly, the chain falling between her exposed breasts. Jabba pulled the chains upwards, making Leia shudder as her nipples hardened from the frigid metal and cool breeze as the chain was finally pulled away from them. the links were sharp, and they scratched the naked girl's sensitive mammaries as she sat bared before the crowd, her clitoris receding into her vulva for warmth.

"Won't you thank me for being so generous?" Jabba said with a smile.

Leia covered her breasts with her hands, clenching her thighs together. she hated having to thank her captor for merely suggesting that she would be allowed to wear clothing.

"Thank you." She said, glaring at him as she kept her arms folded over her firm breasts.

"Thank you _**master**_." Jabba corrected.

Leia took a deep breath.

"Thank you….master." she said as she was pulled into his belly, sticking fast to the slime that he exuded.

She felt more uncomfortable than she had ever felt in her entire life. Even the Death Star's Trash compactor had not felt this disgusting. The sound of a female voice clearing her throat sounded, and Lei looked up to see an older woman, roughly 30 years of age, wearing a red jumpsuit.

"I must inform you of a few things and prepare you physically, as a new slave girl." She said, as Jabba handed her the chain. "Come with me, we're going to be cleaned."

Leia stood up as the woman tugged the chain, pulling her along like a dog on a leash. The crowd hooted and jeered as the naked Princess was led towards a large metal door leading to a steamy room. She didn't like the look of this. As Jabba ate another paddy frog from his mini aquarium, he remembered his first time breaking in a slave girl, ripping her clothing off and molesting her for all to see. How he had changed, how his patience had increased. He could enjoy his girls even more now, and he was definitely going to enjoy this one. It seemed almost a shame to cover something so beautiful with clothing, but the costume he had in mind would cover so little as to barely count as clothes. He chuckled when he thought of it.

"Lyn Me, have the Princess's costume made to these exact specifications." He said as he handed Lyn a blueprint.

"Yes, master." Lyn said. "She will look beautiful in this."

"Yes…." Jabba said, watching Leia's bare rear as she walked away. "….good enough to eat."


	3. Chapter 3: preparing the slave

**Woman in gold chapter 3: preparing the slave**

Leia followed behind the tall woman in the red skintight bodysuit as she led the naked Princess through a steam-filled corridor, past brain spiders and other strange beings who would often laugh at Leia and mock her nakedness. She stumbled slightly as she tripped on a lump in the hallway, pausing to rub her foot. Suddenly, the chain was tugged, pulling the collar tight around her neck.

"Don't lag behind, you slut, we don't have all day." The woman said as she yanked Leia's leash, pulling the enslaved girl forward.

"I'll go at any pace I please, thank you." Leia said, glaring at the woman as she walked closer, her nipples hardening from the cold. "You can't control me."

Suddenly, the chain was yanked taught around Leia's neck, the collar tightening and squeezing her throat until it closed off her windpipe. Leia gagged and gasped for air as the woman kicked her to her knees, holding her down with her heel. She could not believe how fast this woman was, or how strong.

"What was that, Kahnkee?" The woman asked, pulling the chain tighter as Leia struggled to breathe. She looked Leia in the eyes until the naked Princess gasped out 3 words,

"Please….stop this….!" "Kiss my foot and beg for air then, or you won't breathe." The woman said as she held out her booted foot for Leia. "And say my name when you do. It's Melina Carniss."

Leia knelt down as her vision started to blur, pressing her lips to Melina's boot in a quick kiss with an audible SMECK that came out somewhat loud in the silent, steamy hall. "Please….Melina Carniss…."

"Mistress Carniss." Melina corrected, tightening her hold on Leia's leash and looping one end over a pipe like a noose at the gallows.

"Mistress…Carniss…." Leia choked out. "….allow me to breathe."

"Allow who?" Melina asked, not loosening the chain in the slightest. "I didn't say you could refer to yourself in first person, you slut."

Leia hung her head as her heartbeat pounded in her ears, the blood flow to her head slowing due to the collar around her neck. Her body felt cold, mostly due to her current state of nakedness and the frigid air of the dungeons, but also because her blood was not flowing through her body and specifically, to her brain, properly.

"Please, Mistress….Carniss…." Leia choked out in a tiny voice. "….allow your slave….to breathe….!" Her vision was going black and she thought she might die.

Melina glared into her frightened eyes before she let go of the chain, allowing it to slacken and slide over the pipes with a series of horrible clanking noises. Leia fell to her knees and gasped loudly as she gulped in a lungful of life-giving air. She looked up at the woman who had dominated her, realizing that she had a decent amount of muscle. Her breasts reached a D-cup size and her biceps and thighs looked like they could break bone. Melina knelt before Leia, stroking her beautiful face.

"Poor little slave girl, you don't know your place yet." She said in a mocking tone as she licked her lips. She pressed her lips against Leia's in a forced kiss that surprised the poor Princess, tasting her mouth thoroughly by thrusting her tongue into hers. "But we will soon fix that."

Melina stood up and tugged the chain, making Leia follow behind for fear of being choked half to death again as they reached a door guarded by two Gammoreans. She smiled at them as she inserted a magnetic keycard into a slot built into a transparisteel door that was so fogged with steam it practically looked like it was made of frosted glass.

"Enjoy the view boys, but don't touch." She said as she stepped into the steamy room. "She's Jabba's property, and you wouldn't afford what the fee to have her for even one evening."

Leia was tugged into the room behind her as she realized it was a gigantic bathhouse, undoubtedly the former property of the Bomarr monks who used to own the palace before Jabba took it over. The room was carved out of pure white marble, with showerheads placed all along the walls and no curtains or walls separating them. Leia noticed several naked Gammoreans showering, who then laughed at her and pelvis-thrusted in her direction. Leia flushed red and turned away, ashamed of being treated this way. Melina led her towards a large black bathtub with the heads of strange animals carved into the exterior of the basin and unlocked her collar, hanging it on a hook as she filled the tub with steaming water.

"Do you need to use the refresher?" she asked. Leia nodded, feeling her bladder calling. "Good, it's over there. Use it and get into the tub."

Leia walked over to a refresher that was little more than a hole in the ground and squatted down to relieve her bladder and bowels, using a roll of paper towels to clean herself. She felt like an animal, exposed, ordered around on a leash and given no privacy. It felt dehumanizing to say the least.

"Get in, slave." Melina said as she unzipped her red spandex bodysuit and peeled it off, revealing a firm, athletic body with firm D-cup breasts and skin pulled taught against her large muscles. "Clean up and get ready or else. And hurry up, don't be a lazy cunt."

The woman had a build like a gymnast. Leia felt it unnecessary to object to something as trivial as being made to take a bath, and stepped into the deep tub. The steaming hot water felt so good against her skin after being forced to go naked in the frigid palace for so long. Leia practically swooned with relief as she immersed herself in the water head to toe. Melina climbed into the tub with her, armed with sponges, shampoo and soap, as well as a waterproof laser hair trimmer.

"Now wash your body with this while I shave you." She said, grabbing Leia's left leg and thrusting the soap into Leia's hands.

Leia scrubbed herself with the soap, letting all the grime that accumulated on her body come off in dark rivulets. She had not realized before how filthy her skin was. Melina continued shaving Leia's legs and moved upwards, running the device over Leia's private regions. Leia yelped and scooted away from her, hitting the wall as she sat naked and terrified.

"What are you doing?" she shouted as Melina grabbed her and pulled her thighs apart.

"Hold still!" Melina ordered as she pressed the trimmer to the lips of Leia's vulva. "This won't harm your skin, you crybaby!"

Leia shook in fear as the hairs covering her womanhood were burned away, leaving her as bare as a pre-pubescent girl. She shook as she felt the laser moving over her body, removing the hairs on her back, legs, and underarms, as well as anywhere else it grew besides her scalp, eyebrows and eyelashes.

"There, you're done!" Melina snapped as she turned off the trimmer. "Now to clean you, or would you object to that too?"

Leia shook her head. "Good. Now hold still." Melina said as she grabbed a bottle of soap, squeezing it into a sponge and scrubbing Leia all over.

Leia shook as Melina scrubbed her body with the sponge, becoming gentler as she did so.

"There there, Princess." Melina cooed, whispering into her ear. "I'm only doing what I'm being made to do, just like you are. I have no choice in the matter if I want to keep my job."

"I'm not falling for that." Leia said as Melina pressed herself against Leia's bare back, making her feel an unwelcome throbbing sensation between her thighs. "Interrogators do things just like this to make their prisoners pity them."

"You caught me." Melina said with a snicker. "I didn't know a Princess of Alderaan was so versed in interrogation techniques." She pressed her lips against Leia's ear, kissing it as she whispered into her ears. "Then in that case, I hope you get what that whore Oola got, a short drop and a sudden chomp."

Leia stood still as Melina continued cleaning her, rubbing her now-hairless skin with a variety of different salves, balms, soaps, oils and creams. While she was there, she saw a naked Half-Theelin woman showering whom she recognized as Rystall Sant, the famous singer and dancer whom she had seen singing with Max Rebo's band the other day. She looked at Leia with a look that was full of pity as her deep, lovely eyes locked with hers, a silent moment passing between the two.

"There, you're clean now." Said Melina, tossing Leia a filthy towel from the pile in the room as she sat down on a flowstone bench. "Dry yourself off and get over to the dressing room so they can give you your costume. I assume you can handle that on your own, bitch?"

Leia nodded, taking in a shaky breath as she stood there, naked but for her filthy blanket and feeling more violated than she had ever been in her life.

"Good, less work for me to deal with." Melina stormed out the door and shouted behind her. "And if you give us any lip, you're staying naked for the rest of your natural life, slut!" with that, the door slammed shut with a loud BANG, and Leia curled into a ball, shaking in fear and feeling more humiliated than she had ever felt in her entire life.

Rystall Sant walked over to Leia and sat next to her on the stone bench.

"Excuse me." She said. "Are you **the** Princess Leia Organa?"

Leia looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Y-Yes." She said with a crack in her voice as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her hands. "But don't call me Princess. That title doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"I beg to differ." Said Rystall, scooting closer and pulling the towel tighter around Leia's nude body. "My name is Rystall Sant, I'm not sure you've heard of me?"

"No, I know who you are." Leia said as she grasped the towel, pulling it around herself for warmth more than modesty now that she was in the presence of another member of her sex. "You're very famous on Coruscant. I've heard you sing before, you're really good."

Rystall blushed slightly, turning away.

"I try my best." She said as she looked at Leia, who was shaking in fear. "Poor dear, you must be frightened out of your mind." She said as she hugged Leia tightly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You wouldn't understand." Leia said, feeling suspicious of the woman's pity. "You saw it, but I doubt you would comprehend that the shame I feel at this moment is nothing compared to the fury I feel for Jabba, his so-called palace, and everyone in here at this moment."

Rystall pulled back and looked at Leia with a look of either disappointment or….was that shock?

"As a matter of fact, I do." She said, placing her hands over Leia's. "I assume you have heard of Prince Xizor?"

Leia blinked in surprise at the mention of the name.

"Heard of him, met him a few months back, and kneed him right in the groin when he tried to get me to strip for him." Leia said. "I let him know exactly how a lady behaves when she doesn't like a male touching her without permission."

Rystall laughed, making Leia join in as the two women entered a moment of pure mirth, to alleviate Leia's current state of paranoia and fear.

"Serves him right, the son of a bitch." She said with a giggle as she hugged Leia again. "He used to own me, and now he's probably still using those muscle machines of his to regrow his balls as we speak."

Leia gasped.

"You mean….you were a slave?" she said in shock.

Rystall nodded.

"Me and my whole foster family." She said as she kept hugging Leia. "He owned us since the end of the Clone Wars. Working for him was like hell, especially with his pheromones messing with my mind like they did."

Leia nodded, remembering just how the pheromones of the head of Black Sun had affected her while she was in his presence for merely a few hours. She couldn't imagine living with that feeling 24/7.

"He was especially infatuated with me, took me to his bedchamber whenever he wanted and had his way with me all night. For the longest time, I considered just killing myself to end the shame…" Rystall said, closing her eyes tightly. "...and then he came."

"Who?" asked Leia, curious to know more.

"Lando Calrissian." Rystall said with dreamy look in her eyes. "He visited the Vigo's gambling house one day, when he was having a particularly high-stakes Sabacc game. Xizor put us up as one of the items he gambled, apparently we were pretty much disposable goods that wouldn't cost him much."

She snuggled close to Leia as the towels they were wearing grew damper by the minute. "Lando won us, along with a decent amount of money from Xizor. He seemed annoyed, but was a decent sport about it." Rystall said. "He freed us just after that, and even got me my first real job."

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Leia said, smirking at the memory of her new friend triumphing over her would-be rapist.

She pulled off her towel and hung it up as Rystall pulled her bodyglove back on. Rystall took the naked Princess by the hand and led her over to a doorway marked DRESSING ROOM in Huttese.

"Here we go, you're ready." She said. "Just be strong. And remember, if you feel scared, remember you have a friend here."

Rystall kissed Leia full on the lips, making her eyes widen. Leia felt more comfort from Rystall's gentle, reassuring kiss than Melina's forceful, dominating one.

"So friend, do you know if Boba Fett is free for tonight?" Rystall asked in a joking tone, walking side by side with her.

"Boba Fett, the bounty hunter?" Leia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I love men in armor." Rystall said with a giggle. "Women too, if they're into that."

Leia smiled, feeling so comfortable with this woman despite her flirtatious nature.

"Well, I guess I can't say too much about your taste in men without being a hypocrite." Leia said, thinking of Han and starting to worry about him again.

She was surprised Rystall would be so open about her bisexuality, especially to a stranger, but proud of her for being unashamed of it, especially since Leia was a very strong supporter of gay and lesbian rights in the galaxy. She walked into the large room as Rystall handed her chain to Lyn Me, who was inside the room already, and turned on the lights. Leia was standing in the middle of a giant room of fabrics, metals, cloths, and various kinds of mannequins.

"The Princess Leia is here for her costume fitting, Lyn my dear." Rystall said to her, smiling at her with her beautiful eyes.

Lyn Me blushed as she walked over to a hook on the wall, attaching Leia's chain to it and turning the corner to another part of the room. Leia looked at the confident smile Rystall had on her face and put the pieces together as Lyn disappeared from view.

"Wait a minute…." She said, putting it all together. "You and Lyn-?"

"Several times over the years." Rystall said with a prideful smile. "The poor girl needs her comfort often, especially when she's been dancing all night."

She held Leia's hand, squeezing her tightly.

"No matter what happens, never stop being yourself, Leia. Be a strong, proud, sexy, independent Princess for all of us girls who grew up seeing you on the holovids."

"Rystall, we're on in a few minutes!" shouted Max Rebo's voice from outside the fitting room.

"Coming, Max!" Rystall yelled, turning and kissing Leia full on the lips. "I have to go, don't give up hope, Princess. Be strong and sexy as I remember you being."

Leia watched her leave as she disappeared from sight, turning back to Lyn Me.

"Here you are, Princess." She said as she opened a large box with Leia's name on it golden lettering. "The master had this costume made for you some time ago, to adorn your lovely body if you would ever happen upon his humble palace."

Leia's heart sank when she realized she had been naked for hours for absolutely no reason besides the fact that Jabba wished it. She watched as Lyn reached inside the box, producing a skimpy golden costume that Leia thought was barely fit for a stripper, let alone royalty. Her heart sank as she saw how ornate it was, and yet distasteful due to how much skin it left exposed.

"I am to wear...that?" Leia asked, horrified.

"Yes, unless you want to walk out in nothing but your skin." Lyn Me said, fear in her eyes. "And I do not suggest that, unless you want to be more violated than you already are. Please put it on, Princess, for the sake of my conscience if not your pride."

"Yes, do put it on. How lovely, girls." A voice said behind Leia. Leia gasped and turned around, seeing Bib Fortuna behind her, licking his lips as he groped her bare back and hips. "Dress her. I would very much like to see her in it."

Leia did not relish the thought of him invading her privacy, but had no choice. She stood with her back to him, swearing to herself he would regret treating her like this.

"Hold still, Princess." Lyn said as she placed the costume upon Leia's body.

Bib Fortuna sat down on one of the chairs in front of a large mirror as the girls fastened a gold-plated brass bra around Leia's chest, tightening the spaghetti straps in an X shape behind her back. Leia winced as she felt the curved lines on the bottom of the brasserie pressing against her ribs, acting like a harness for her bosom. The bra was so uncomfortably tight, and it thrust her breasts upwards, barely concealing her areolas. Etched on the front of the cups was a curvaceous, winding pattern that represented the curves of the female body. The bra was held only by thin straps held tightly against her back and had no padding to speak of, making her nipples stand on end from the cold.

"Now the bottoms, Princess." Lyn said as she handed her what looked like a loincloth and clasped it around Leia's waist.

The bottom part was no better, being nothing more than a pair of crescent-shaped plates hung over Leia's vulva and buttocks, with red luxury silk skirts trailing the barest bit of privacy between her thighs due to the humiliating fact she would likely be given no panties to wear beneath them. As she looked in the mirror, she realized that the front plate had a variety of intricate molds and etchings on it to resemble the female anatomy, everything from the uterus and ovaries to the endometrium and fallopian tubes. Leia did not like this one bit, as it exposed even more than her skin. She felt even more naked than when Jabba forced her to strip before his court, as if she was being seen through an X-ray so that everyone in the court could see the interior parts that made her a woman, put on display like a sexual museum. Leia even noted that the red skirts resembled blood, like the flow of a woman's menstrual blood.

"Now the footwear. I'm afraid its not the lovely high-heels you're used to." Lyn said, holding out a pair of boots. "Please put them on. It's not a good idea to go barefoot in this place."

The girls guided both Leia's lovely feet into a pair of leather boots, made from the hide of a Jerba, a Tattooine beast of burden. Undoubtedly meant to symbolize her enslavement, they were uncomfortable as the rest of her costume. Leia could tell as she tested them by walking in a circle that they had no traction, and the gold trim around the cuffs looked tacky and distasteful. Still, at least it was better than going barefoot with no underwear, she thought.

"Now for the hair." Bib said as a 6-breasted woman grabbed Leia's hair in her hands. "Give her your best, Yarna."

Leia shuddered as the ugly woman grabbed her hair, twisting it into place. Her hair was being braided into a bun with a long phallic plait, clamped in place by a golden hair clip resembling a male's penis. Another symbol of her enslavement, this was meant to represent Jabba's hand touching her and dominating her, as well as the microcosm on the end of the braid resembling a phallus and the bun resembling testicles to humiliate her even further. The bun was held in place by a clip resembling a hand, showing Jabba's domination of her.

"There you go, now for your jewelry, Princess." Yarna said, handing her a pair of earrings.

Leia put them on, realizing they resembled the claws of a Manka cat. These showed that she was a 'declawed' pet for a crime lord. Stripped of all weaponry, nearly-naked, she was helpless as a declawed pet, and Jabba knew that well.

"Hold still, now the rest of it!" Lyn said as she approached the half-naked woman with gold bracelets.

The golden bracelet and armband were clamped around her right wrist and left bicep, the armband molded to look like a snake. Leia knew about Hutt culture and knew snakes represented rebirth by shedding their skin. In a way, this meant she was 'shedding her skin' as a Princess and becoming a slave girl. The bracelet looked almost like armor, with a small hole in it representing a woman's orifices. Both bracelets were tight on Leia's wrist and bicep, making it difficult for her to flex her limbs while wearing them. The entire costume felt horrible, like it was a moving prison built for the female body. Leia had only seen outfits such as these in lurid fantasy novels, written by males for males where the women were seen as eye candy and their 'armor' was merely a skimpy costume to draw male gaze. Every inch of it seemed to be made to draw the eyes of males to the female wearing it, and expose just enough of the most desired regions without completely leaving the female body open and exposed. Leia gulped, knowing it was either the costume or full nakedness.

"Now for the finishing touch." Said a Rodian girl in an orange bikini. "Princess, please hold still. Your makeup will be applied to make you lovelier than before."

"She's all yours, Greeata." Said a dancing girl in a blue costume, whose name Leia had heard was Arica.

The girls stepped back as one of them, the Rodian named Greaata, carefully spread blood-red lipstick over Leia's lips and applied an excessive amount of blush to her cheeks to give her a youthful appearance. She then carefully drew mascara over her eyelids and around her eyes to make her appear sensual and mysterious.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Princess." Greeata said, taking Leia's hands in her own and guiding her towards the doorway to the court as Bib Fortuna followed behind her, watching her bottom sway from the slight elevation of her boots.

Leia looked in the mirror, resisting the urge to smash it. She looked like a whore, dolled up with makeup for all to see. Leia prayed she would not be here long enough to...entice...males with her newly-enhanced looks and her uncomfortably-exposed body.

"Your body looks delicious, Princess." He said, placing his long-fingered hands on Leia's bare back and stretching out the straps to her brasserie, allowing it to snap back onto her skin. "Undoubtedly, if master Jabba wishes it, it will be enjoyed by those who are willing to pay a considerable amount for the privilege and spending the night with the most beautiful creature in the galaxy."

Leia ignored Bib as he reached under her skirts, feeling her up as she shivered from his cold hands.

"Nothing to say? You are learning fast, pet." He said as he continued to touch her bare buttocks. "No underpants, Princess? For shame."

Bib's mocking tone let her know that he would remember that fact, and likely use it to humiliate and deride her. Leia had been trained to handle torture and pain, even been trained to handle being interrogated. Leia wasn't even afraid of death, but she had never, _could never_ , have prepared for humiliation of this level. She continued walking into the throne room, ignoring how naked she felt even with her new clothing, ignoring the taunts and jeers flung at her from the patrons surrounding her, ignoring the look of pity Lando gave her from his place in the corner with a drink in his hand. Jabba smiled when he saw the beautiful woman walking before him wearing nothing more than the skimpy gold bikini, licking his fat lips as the chain was magnetized to his enormous dais, the length placed in his stubby hands.

"Clear the way for Princess Leia Organa, my friends!" He said as he gave the chain a tug, making Leia slide slightly before she quickly ran towards to throne for fear of slipping and falling flat on her back.

The crowd mocked her, exposed themselves to her and jeered, calling her even more sexist, insulting names than before. Leia walked through them in her golden bikini, given no choice but to walk forward and climb onto Jabba's massive mock-thick stone throne. She sat down and almost immediately realized another flaw with her costume. The plate covering her buttocks was molded to accentuate her rear end, and as such didn't hold well to being sat on. She almost rolled onto her back as she tried hard to sit properly. Leia sighed and leaned to one side as Jabba pulled her closer to his sticky bulk. His skin was absolutely frigid, as Leia expected. Being a cold-blooded species, she knew a Hutt would serve as a terrible pillow.

"You have exceeded my expectations of beauty, my pet. Not an easy thing to do." Jabba said as he touched her brasserie, fondling the exposed tops of her breasts and moving downwards to the groin plate. "Remember, you are to obey me. Do not speak unless spoken to."

He tugged the chain, pulling Leia up on her feet and then tugging hard, forcing her to run to him again. She was pressed against his sticky belly, her breasts, belly, groin, legs, arms and face all making contact with his sticky flesh.

"This is called 'the slave's embrace', my Kahnkee." Jabba said, his breath making Leia gag as he licked her body and coiled his tail around her right thigh. "It allows me to feel your lovely body against mine."

He licked Leia again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Leia bit down, making Jabba laugh at her attempt to harm him.

"Do not try that again, my Kahnkee." He said as he licked Leia again, making her moan in disgust. "Or would you enjoy seeing Captain Solo and his Wookie friend tortured and then executed before your eyes?"

Leia shook her head as she was finally allowed to move away from Jabba, leaning back on the throne in exhaustion as his tail coiled around her. His pet, Salacious Crumb, laughed at her and grabbed at her brasserie before she shooed him away.

"I hope the show was worth staying up all night, my friends." Jabba said as the court started to adjourn to their rooms. "Tomorrow, you shall enjoy seeing the lovely Princess as she services me. We will celebrate my conquest of the lover of Han Solo!"

The crowd cheered as they walked away to their rooms, some of them sleeping right where they were standing. Leia caught a glimpse of Rystall Sant blowing her a kiss from the crowd, looking at her with a mix of pity and respect.

"Sleep well, my pet." Jabba said as Leia leaned onto the pillows on the throne. "I want you fresh and rested tomorrow."

"Yes….master." Leia said, practically having to spit out the last word as Rystall left for her private room with the rest of the Max Rebo band.

She yawned as Jabba's tail coiled around her thigh, feeling her bareness beneath the skirts. She smiled at Lando in his disguise as Tamtel Screej, giving him a look that told him not to worry as he left to his room. She had never needed a man for anything in her life, and she didn't need one now. She swore she would never break. Leia drifted into unconsciousness as the silence filled her head, coaxing her into an uneasy sleep.

 _"I swear you'll regret this."_ Was the last thing she thought before drifting into a deep slumber, her bikini glowing in the dim light. It was a promise she would have to work hard to keep.

 **To be continued. Don't worry, Leia wont be raped, but there will be a lot of concern for her. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Leia's dance

**Woman in gold chapter 4: Leia's dance**

Author's note: **it's never been definitively stated in-canon exactly how long Leia was a slave girl. I think it would have taken longer than just one day for Leia, the strongest woman I know, to become a submissive sex slave like we see in the movie. I think she would have been a slave for maybe a week or more. So sorry to say it, but poor Leia is going to be pushed to her physical and mental limits all throughout this story. I won't have Leia be raped, I have more respect for her than that. However, she's definitely going to be humiliated, degraded and overall abused in various other ways. It might get sad and/or scary, but you've seen the movie, and you know it has a happy ending. This is all part of how Leia got into the broken-down, silent, submissive state she was in when Luke came. Enjoy!**

The sounds of hubbub and chains clinking awakened Leia as she lay against Jabba's ice-cold flesh, her golden bikini glistening in the dim light. Her body felt uncomfortable, her nipples hard against her bra cups and her crotch feeling absolutely frigid. She looked around the throne room as she noticed Max Rebo and a group of dancing slave girls setting up. Leia gasped as a hand touched her shoulder and turned around to look. Lando stood over her, looking at her through his skiff guard mask as Jabba shouted something in Huttese.

"What's going on?" Leia whispered, sitting straight up. Lando motioned to her chest and Leia looked down, noticing her bra had slipped from her breasts. She gasped in surprise, re-tightening the flimsy straps and flushing red in shame.

"They're setting up the stage for a dance performance." Lando whispered, his helmet muffling his voice just enough so that he couldn't be heard. "And Jabba mentioned you were to be part of it."

Leia did not like the sound of that as she adjusted the skirts of her costume.

"You mean….dance like that poor girl Oola did?" she said, not relishing the thought of dancing in this flimsy, revealing costume. "I can't dance! At least, not like….that!"

Suddenly, a loud yawn behind Leia alerted both of them to Jabba, who was just now waking up. Bib Fortuna had whispered into his ear to awaken him.

"How's Han?" Leia whispered, her concern overwhelming her modesty at the moment.

"He's still blind, as well as a little ill, but Chewie's looking after him." Lando said. "I'm more concerned about you. I'm afraid I'll have to break character if Jabba keeps this up."

Leia turned back to Lando, motioning for him to leave.

"Don't blow our cover just for me, just go and play your part. I'll….improvise." She said as she adjusted her skirts, which had slipped to the side and revealed her womanhood. "Just go, I'm a big girl."

Lando reluctantly turned and left, looking over his shoulder in concern.

"I can take care of myself." Leia whispered as she felt a familiar tug on her chains, pulling her into Jabba's ice-cold grasp as his massive hands groped her bare flesh.

"Good morning, my Kahnkee." He said, pulling her bare back against his flesh. Leia shivered at the icy skin of his belly, turning back in concern as he groped her bare stomach. "Bib Fortuna my friend, inform the Princess of her duties for today."

Bib leered at Leia in her gold bikini, snapping his fingers as several dancing girls including a Rodian, a six-breasted Askajian, Lyn Me, and Rystall Sant all walked to the middle of the court.

"You are to dance on stage with them, Princess. And remember the Rancor is always hungry for disobedient sluts and their smuggler lovers, should you refuse your master's advances."

Leia shuddered, but stood up as Jabba motioned for her to do so, extending her chain to its limit. A red-haired human dancer wearing a blue dancing costume walked to the throne. She grasped Leia's hands and pulled her upright, guiding her to the center of the stage.

"Look, I don't know your name, but I can't dance like those girls." Leia whispered to the girl as her feet slipped slightly. The boots did not offer much traction on the stone floor. "It's not that I won't dance, it's just that I can't dance in the same style as them."

"Then you'd better pick up a few things, and fast." The woman hissed. "Follow my lead, and try and keep up."

She twirled around in a sensual style, thrusting her chest outwards and spinning on one foot as the band started to play.

"The name's Arica, by the way." The woman whispered as she danced. "Just try it, don't worry about your costume, the men have already seen you naked by now. There's nothing to hide."

That last did not make Leia feel any better as she climbed off the throne. She tried to imitate the dancing, but couldn't quite do it. Whenever she moved, her bikini practically stayed still, making her skirts swirl off to the side and exposing her bare womanhood and buttocks. No doubt this was the intention of her only choice of attire, to expose her to the crowd for all to see. Leia tried hard to think back to her childhood when she was taught to dance for formal ballets. She wasn't very good at those either, but she tried to remember what she had been taught. The band started playing 'Jedi rocks' as Leia slowly started to twirl and prance like a ballet dancer, the awful music almost deafening to Leia's ears. She put her hands in the position for a pirouette, twirling around elegantly as she danced over the Rancor pit, trying to ignore the gnashing of teeth and growling beneath her toes. Suddenly, her chain was whipped so that part of it smacked against her exposed flank, startling her and making her turn to Jabba.

"Noah, noah!" he rumbled, looking disappointed in Leia.

Leia stared, not understanding Huttese. Why did he have to switch from Basic to Huttese without warning? It frustrated her to no end.

"Look, I can't understand you when you don't speak Basic, 'master'!" she shouted in frustration as she rubbed her hip where the chain had struck her.

The Rodian in the orange bikini walked over and whispered in Leia's ear in Basic.

"He doesn't like that, he says you dance like you've got a rod up your ass." She continued dancing as Leia started to dance again, moving closer to the half-naked Princess as she did. "The name's Beedo. I suggest you try letting loose, or you'll end up in the pit."

Leia looked quizzically at her, not understanding. Beedo sighed and demonstrated by twirling around and squatting, thrusting her breasts upwards and then jumping to her feet and shaking herself in front of a group of men who cheered and whistled.

"Yarna! Time for the next dance!" Lyn shouted to the 6-breasted woman, motioning to the ceiling.

A dozen metal poles started to slide out of the ceiling and attached to the floor, and Leia was certain of their function here. She tried imitating Beedo's dancing, shaking herself and kicking up her skirts to reveal her bareness as the music filled her ears. She hated this, and wished she could turn invisible so that the galaxy did not see her dance like a whore for smugglers and criminals. Arica, Beedo, Lyn Me, Rystall and Yarna started to climb the poles as Leia struggled to shimmy up one of them. It vaguely reminded her vaguely of her military training where she had been taught to climb ropes and scale walls, and she tried to adapt to it. Leia gripped the pole in both hands and wrapped her legs around it tightly, shimmying upwards to the ceiling. She looked down and noticed the melted carbonite block that had once held her lover, hoping to the gods that Han was all right. At least he was with Chewbacca, according to Lando. His Wookie first mate would protect him with his life if need be, so Han being hurt too badly wasn't so much a concern. Leia worried about carbonite sickness, about Han being ill and possibly dehydrated, sore, constipated and cold. Leia was shaken out of her thoughts by her chain being yanked hard, tightening around her throat. She glared at Jabba as she started to spin around on the pole, holding on tight with her hands and placing her body against it as she spread her legs out wide. The crowd went berserk as she slowly slid downwards, spinning the whole way as her skirts flared out. Leia blushed as she realized that with her skirts flapping out like they were, her intimate parts were visible for all to see. Her chain had twisted around the pole and now held her tightly to it, pressing her face against the cold metal.

"Lick it!" whispered Yarna, doing the same to her pole. "They like it when the girls do this."

Leia felt disgusted at performing such a lewd act, but gave the pole a slow, sensual lick, closing her eyes and trying hard to imagine licking ice cream or a Popsicle or anything else but a filthy metal pole used by sleazy dancers. The crowd roared. Cries rang out from lewd patrons, with such crude catcalls as _"Lick this pole, you whore!"_ and _"Take it all off!"_ being the most prevalent among the crowd. Leia burned red with humiliation as she peppered the pole with kisses, tasting the awful stainless steel beneath her lips. She twisted around the pole to unwind her chains, kissing the pole the whole time. Leia finally removed her lips from the pole, rubbing them on her bare arm as she tried to move it up to her face. The armband clenched tight on her bicep and decreased the flexibility of her arm, making her lean her head forward to wipe the leaden taste off on her skin. The poor girl was given no chance to relax as Jabba tugged her closer to him.

"Kuba, kayaba dee anko!" he said, giving Leia a yank and making her run towards the throne for fear of slipping up.

The other dancing girls continued their dances, with males hooting and whistling at them as they slid credit chips into their thongs or breast coverings and tossed coins at their feet. Leia ran onto the throne as Jabba pulled her into his grasp, his gigantic orange-red eyes staring deep into her tiny brown ones.

"Very well done, my sexy little pet." He whispered in Basic, his slimy right hand groping Leia's bare back as his left hand stroked her bare belly.

Leia shuddered and tried to move out of his grasp as he kissed her face, leaving it covering in saliva. Jabba grabbed his gold drinking goblet and held in out to a blue and platinum-blonde-haired girl in a red metal bra and a long blue skirt, the bra barely supporting her breasts.

"Jess, my drink!" he called in Basic.

"Of course, master." Jess said as she poured a type of wine from a fanciful glass jug, just before Bib Fortuna grasped her shoulders from behind.

The girl looked at Leia with pity, not looking the Princess in the eye as she submissively turned to Jabba.

"Would your pet require some refreshment?" she asked.

"I would think so, Jess." Jabba said as he licked Leia again, leaving a green smudge of slime on her belly where he had molested her. "The Princess is likely tired from her hard work today. Enjoy, my Kahnkee."

Jess bent down and set a platter of food in front of Leia, who would admit she was very hungry. She hadn't eaten since yesterday and felt exhausted from dancing, so she had no objections to some food. The plate held peeled fruits, hard-boiled eggs from a species Leia didn't recognize, slices of bread and nuts. A bowl filled with a type of beverage was placed in front of her, which confused Leia. She reached out for the food with her pliable hands before Jabba slapped them with his slimy tail.

"No hands, Princess." He said as Leia withdrew her hands and looked up at him in confusion. "A pet must eat in the manner befitting their position."

Suddenly, Leia understood what he meant. So that was why her drink had been poured into a bowl instead of a goblet or glass. She grimaced at the idea of eating with only her mouth, but realized she had no choice. Leia got down on all fours like an animal and leaned in, pulling her braid behind her so it would not trail into the food, and sipped at the bowl. It was filled with a Huttese wine that tasted like pond water mixed with sewage with an alcohol additive. She then placed her face into the plate of food and ate the eggs first as her breasts slipped from her bra. They were tasty and covered in seasonings, well-cooked to perfection. She quickly replaced her bra and continued eating the rest of the food like that as she felt the humiliation that her treatment was meant to bring. Eating like an animal, put on a leash and given no choice in her decisions, she felt just like a dog.

 _ **"You will regret this humiliation, you living cesspool."**_ Leia thought as she ate, her breasts hanging low due to the horrible harness over her chest.

After Leia finished eating, she sipped the last of the wine and licked the bowl to get the last few drops out, swallowing with a gulp. The crowd was slowly dissipating as she looked around the room, realizing that must be almost afternoon. Leia's sense of time was almost nonexistent, since there was no sunlight reaching her eyes, no windows to see the suns with and no clocks to speak of. Her mind was starting to lose track of how time passed, and her internal chronometer was off by hours. She considered asking Jabba, but then realized something. If her sense of time was altered, she could have danced for hours upon hours without knowing it. Leia felt like she was losing her mind, and realized this was exactly the intention. It was an interrogation technique used by torturers to break their prisoners' wills.

"Finished, my pet?" Jabba asked as a naked human woman picked up the food platter and walked away, wincing as she was groped by the guards and patrons. "Good. We have the rest of the day to party, and I want you fresh for it."

Leia leaned back on the throne in exhaustion, ignoring the fact she didn't know exactly how much time had passed or was remaining in the day. Lando stood next to her, subtly motioning with his hands to let her know she was close. C-3PO stood by, not speaking a word as he had not been given permission to do so. The party continued on for hours upon hours, with debauchery and sleaze present throughout. Leia was able to spot Boba Fett in the crowd, watching her through his black visor. She seethed angrily at being trapped in this predicament, enslaved and abused, her body contained within a golden prison to protect her modesty, while the man who had turned Han into a living statue for money stood and watched her become the lowest of roles a woman can play. She hated him just as much as Jabba, if not more. To treat a human being like that required a cold heart, and as self-centered and crude as Han was, he was not heartless. Thinking of Han made Leia's heart ache, and she prayed he was all right. To be separated from him like this, with the only things diving them being a few walls and a dungeon cell, was almost too much to bear. Before, it was an entire galaxy between them. Now, she knew where he was but only a few walls separated them. It was pure torture. Leia suddenly felt Jabba tug her chains and stood up as he felt him pull her into his arms, twirling her so that she faced him. Her gasp echoed as he squeezed her against his sticky belly, holding her entire body against him in The Slave's Embrace like he had done several times the other day. Her legs, belly, arms, breasts, crotch and face were all touching him, and the fact she wore a gold bikini did not alleviate her feeling of violation. Especially since his tail wrapped around her leg and stroked her bareness beneath the skirts.

"Kiss my tail." Jabba said, as his tail slithered up to Leia's mouth. "Kiss it and suck it, just like you know how."

Leia shuddered internally, not relishing the idea of kissing what was essentially a Hutt's phallus. The Hutts used their tails for reproduction, although Leia had heard they could alter themselves to grow male or female genitalia of multiple species, being hermaphrodites. She felt his hands groping her bare flesh, reaching upwards as his tail withdrew from her womanly parts and moved in front of her face. Leia felt an unwanted throbbing sensation between her legs where Jabba had touched her, and scolded herself for feeling it while she kissed the tip of his tail, opening her mouth slightly. Jabba thrust his tip between her lips and placed one hand on the back of her head, forcing it in and out of her lovely mouth. This imitation of fellatio humiliated Leia, and she gagged at the thought of it. She suckled it as Jabba grinned, pushing her head back and forth onto it. Leia felt disgusted as she did this, feeling absolutely humiliated beyond measure. She drew herself deep down, burying her feelings as her shame grew. Finally, Jabba withdrew his tail and allowed Leia to sit as the party went on.

Hours passed as the party continued, with many business dealers talking to Jabba and mocking Leia while she sat in her golden bikini. Suddenly, Leia felt pressure on her bladder and bowels. She looked around for a refresher, but could find none. She tapped Jabba with her hands.

"What is it, my Kahnkee?" he asked as he licked her face.

Leia grimaced and wiped the slime off of her face.

"Your pet must relieve herself." She said, crossing her thighs.

"Then do so, Princess." Jabba said as he motioned to a shallow indentation next to the throne with a thick, hard rubber plug with a fixed ring stuck in it.

Leia gasped. He couldn't mean….?

"Relieve yourself in the designated spot, whore." Said Bib Fortuna as he grinned an evil smile. "Or would you prefer your master put you in a diaper?"

The Gammorean guards around the throne laughed at this notion, some of them making crude jokes about Leia's 'plumbing'. Leia could not believe what she was hearing, but she realized she would be given no privacy whatsoever as long as she was a sex slave to Jabba, and she did not want to find out if Bib Fortuna was bluffing or not. She stood up and walked to the depression in the ground, kneeling and yanking at the mottled plug. It was stuck fast.

"Pull harder!" one of the slave girls whispered, a blue and white-haired women in a blue skirt and red bra. "It gets stuck often, just tug with your back muscles."

Leia yanked harder, tugging the filthy thing with all her might until it finally pulled loose with a dull FOOMP and she tumbled over from the force. The crowd roared with laughter as she pulled herself upright and squatted over the hole, relieving the pressure on her bladder and bowels and losing more of her innocence to the scum of the galaxy as they laughed at her. She was given a roll of towels to clean herself with, and then immediately yanked back onto Jabba's throne, molested by his filthy hands and licked. The entire process of Leia's enslavement was dehumanizing, from eating like an animal to being deprived of any sort of privacy, as was the intention. Thankfully, the crowd had mostly left, leaving much fewer beings to see her humiliation.

"The hour is growing late, my friends." Jabba said as he yawned, stretching his arms out as Rystall Sant passed by Leia, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheeks. "Time to adjourn to your rooms, I will see all of you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Princess." Rystall said, blowing Leia a kiss as Jabba fell asleep. "See you tomorrow."

Leia saw R2-D2 pass by and jettison his serving tray, so she hugged him tight and whispered to him.

"Did you send word to Luke?" she asked. R2 whistled a negative response. "Damn, well keep trying. I don't know when Luke is going to get here, but I hope it's soon. If not, I'll have to hold out for a little longer."

R2-D2 whistled quietly to her, his optic changing from red to blue.

"I'm a big girl. I told you, I can take care of myself." She said as she felt the slumbering Jabba pull her into his skin.

The Hutt must fall asleep easily, Leia thought as she leaned back.

"Just go. Save your energy." She said, adjusting her skirts as she sat on the uncomfortable rear plate. "It's only a bikini, I'll be fine."

R2 rolled away, disappearing down the hall to the barge hangar. Lando walked over to her and knelt down, motioning to her chest. Leia looked down and groaned in frustration. Her brasserie had slipped again, revealing her firm breasts. It had been so cold she hadn't noticed the cups weren't covering her numb mammaries anymore, and she wondered how long she had sat exposed before the crowd.

"God, this bra is terrible!" she complained as she replaced the bra over her chest, tightening it so that it held her bosom properly. "You're lucky men don't wear them."

"How are you feeling?" Lando asked, concern in his voice.

"Besides exposed, humiliated, violated, and dominated?" Leia said, her voice cracking slightly. "I think there isn't a single place on my body Jabba hasn't touched today."

Lando looked at her, trying hard to keep his eyes focused on her face and nowhere else. It was tricky to look away from something so beautiful.

"The palace doesn't have good reception. I'm going to have to be careful about how the signal gets out." He said as he knelt down to her level, looking into her eyes.

"Don't bother looking anywhere else, it's not like there's much to hide." Leia said, motioning to her half-naked body.

She noticed Salacious Crumb sleeping on his perch above the throne, glad he wasn't touching her.

"I can get you out of here tonight." Lando said, pulling out a magnetic key. "I'm allowed to carry this, I can get you unlocked and escape tonight."

Leia looked at him, realizing this sounded too good to be true.

"What's the catch?" She said as she rubbed her numb thighs.

"We can't come back." Lando said. "I'll blow my cover if I use this, and I can't go to the dungeons and bring Han and Chewie out without raising some suspicion. I was last seen with you and if I suddenly leave with no explanation and you come with me, people will get suspicious."

Leia hung her head, weighing her options. She looked down at the skimpy gold bikini, felt her numb body, felt her heart beating, and realized she had been selfish so far. Until now, she had been mostly concerned with herself and her exposed state. Han was in worse shape and Chewbacca was at risk because of her. Leia knew she had only one option at the moment.

"Don't do it, then." She said as Lando sighed. "We wait it out until we have a better plan."

"But Leia-" Lando said, pausing as Leia held up her hand.

"I've said my piece." Leia said as she leaned over on the throne. "Han and Chewbacca are getting out of here with us and that's final."

She adjusted her skirts as they shifted to reveal her bare female parts, growling and pulling them back into position.

"If that's what you want." Lando said as he stood up. "Just be careful. Jabba has no compunctions about hurting his slaves when they disobey."

"So I play along." Leia said as she tossed her long braid over her bare shoulder. "How hard can that be? He doesn't appear to want to rape me...yet. I can handle a little groping here and there. I'm not made of glass, you know."

"Hey Tamtel!" yelled one of the guards named Jubnuk as he walked over to the throne. "Quit ogling the master's whore and get down here! We've got some beer, some good leftover meat, and some of those sluts from the dancer's pit!"

"Be right there!" Lando called, acting enthusiastic. "I've got to go, Leia. Take care of yourself."

Leia nodded as she leaned back into Jabba's bulk, sticking fast as she considered her place. She would have to hold out. She prayed she would be able to. She had only been enslaved for a day and was already feeling so humiliated, being forced to strip naked, molested and shown off like a trophy, but she swore she would not break. Leia was too proud to consider suicide, especially since her friends were counting on her. She would have to hold on and pray she would not break. She remembered Han and Chewie, whom she had to rescue. She remembered her new friend Rystall, whom she was glad to have met. She remembered Luke, who was coming to help them. Leia thought to herself

 _ **"I am strong, I am protected. I am a woman, the purest, most powerful form of life in the galaxy."**_ Leia thought as she lay half-naked on the throne, her incredibly-skimpy bikini chilling her to the core. _**"My body may be exposed but not my soul. If I am naked, I will show no fear. If I am raped, I will show no shame. If I am violated, I will show no submission. If I am hurt, I will show no pain. I will never break. I am strong, I am pure, I am chaste and I am beautiful."**_

Leia recited her mantra to herself over and over, to convince herself of her words. She remembered leaving the Alliance base to rescue him, how Mon Mothma had warned her of how Hutts behaved. She had told her not to worry, she could take care of herself. How different would she have acted if she knew what was to happen to her? Mon Mothma was like the mother she never had, and now she might never see the woman again. She had even told Leia that she was right in leaving to rescue Han, and that she had noticed how stressed and fearful she had become in the year since he had been frozen.

Leia remembered Mon Mothma giving Leia her blessing to pursue a relationship with Han Solo, telling her that her father would have wanted her to be happy. She had cried in Mon's arms in the privacy of her bedroom where Mon had come to check on Leia after she had heard she had been struggling with insomnia since Bespin. The older woman hugged her tight, telling her that she was not weak for falling in love with Han and that she wished he was found soon. Leia felt dampness on her face and realized she had been crying at the memory of that day, three weeks ago. She wiped her face and leaned back onto Jabba's ice-cold flesh, taking deep breaths to calm herself. The words Mon Mothma had last spoken to her echoed in her head.

 _ **"If your heart is telling you to rescue him, then by all means go."**_ She had said as Leia wiped her eyes, feeling comfortable to cry in this woman's presence. _ **"A young woman like yourself deserves to feel love and be loved in return. Han may not be perfect, but I can tell he has the capacity to love you, and it isn't healthy for you to give up on him. You've been skipping meals, barely sleeping, and even though you put on a brave face at briefings and speeches, I can tell your heart is aching. It's unhealthy and I can't watch you hurt yourself like this, so if you want to rescue him, I give you leave for a secret mission. I can't divert Alliance resources at this time, but I can spare a few volunteers if your friends will help."**_

She had then kissed Leia's forehead like a mother and taken her to the refresher to soak in a steaming-hot bubble bath, a luxury Leia had denied herself for almost a year since Han had been captured, choosing instead to quickly shower or take neither and stay filthy from her work. Mon had coaxed her out of her sleep clothes, into the tub and into a deep relaxation. Leia told her she didn't deserve this comfort and Mon simply shook her head.

 _ **"You deserve all of this and more, Princess."**_ She had said to her as she held her hands and exchanged Leia's clothes for fresh ones. _ **"All these years spent fighting for other people, people who have nothing because of the Empire. Be selfish for once and fight for yourself."**_

Mon had then left Leia to soak for hours as she relaxed her mind, praying that wherever he was, Han was at least still in one piece. She had then cleaned herself up, exited the tub, brushed her teeth in the nude and went right to sleep, not bothering to put on any form of pajamas, or sleeping clothes in general. Leia found she slept deeper with no clothing at all, and thought of sleeping nude from now on.

Of course, not in her current predicament. Leia leaned against Jabba's bulk where she was forced to lay and focused on herself, ignoring the cold metal pressed against her bosom, neck and crotch.

 _ **"Be selfish for once and fight for yourself."**_ She thought, remembering Mon's words. Leia took a deep breath and let it out with a slow _hiss_ , relaxing herself totally. She was stronger than this, she just had to wait out being a half-naked pleasure slave for a few days until Luke arrived. Leia could not break.

 **"** _ **All right, you living garbage pile."**_ Leia thought as she drifted off to sleep on a pile of pillows, her bikini glowing in the dim lighting. _ **"Do your worst."**_

She was ready to face her enslavement head-on, and when morning came, she would hold on tight to those thoughts. Because without them, she would not live long as a slave. Leia took a deep breath and fell into a deep slumber, preparing herself for the day to come.

 **I hope you guys like the Mon Mothma flashback here, I kind of wanted her to be like a Mother figure for Leia. Anyway, Leia will go through some trials but come out on top. She's a strong woman and she will come through in the end, no matter the cost. Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5: in a pig's eye

**Woman in gold chapter 5: in a pig's eye**

 **Warning, extremely depressing and** **very** **sexually humiliating (But no** **actual** **penetrative** **rape present in this chapter, thank god) for Leia. You'll likely need tissues for this chapter, it'll be that dark, but Leia is a very strong woman. As a very shy lesbian with severe gymnophobia, androphobia and automysophobia who has been groped and harassed by men before and whose worst nightmare is going through something like this or worse, I thought this would be degrading enough to be punishment for Leia. She'll get through this in one piece, and she will be abused but she will stay strong. Adults only, remember. Please review!**

Leia was sitting on Jabba's throne the next morning, her golden bikini making her feel frigid as always. She could not believe how uncomfortable it felt, how restricting it was on her body. The chain yanked on her slender neck, pulling her against Jabba as a spice dealer left, having been cheated out of a few thousand credits. Leia had apparently been so pleasing to his eyes he had forgotten to haggle for a little longer, and he had paid the price, literally in this case, for his lack of attention to his deal.

"You are doing your duty well, my lovely pet." Jabba said as he licked Leia's face. "You see how your beauty can cloud he minds of males?"

She moved away from his grasp, pushing him with her small hands.

"After all, you have….natural talent for distracting males with your sexuality." Jabba rumbled as he groped Leia's vulva under her skirts.

Leia felt infuriated at this as her bikini made her body go cold. She hated being viewed as nothing more than a sex object, as some men thought women were. Leia had been the youngest Alderaanian to be appointed senator, she had a PHD, and she was extremely well-versed in etiquette and social behavior. She was very finely-educated and well-bred, and taught never to denigrate others for being less so. She hated being referred to as a sexy tease to be shown off, not just because it was insulting to her personally, but to all women who worked hard to be viewed as more than just an attractive body to be used for mating.

"If you think I'm just a pretty face, you're in for a surprise." She said, glaring at Jabba as he kissed her face with a sticky pair of lips that smelled like sewage and tasted like rocks.

He groped her body as an unwelcome throbbing made itself known in her groin, making her scold herself mentally. Leia struggled against him, but to no avail. Her gold bikini offered no protection against being touched, in fact in encouraged it. She tried hard to pretend she was in her senatorial robes, protected and covered head to toe as she was used to, but she could not.

"And what 'surprise' would that be, Princess?" Jabba asked, drooling and licking her bare stomach. "I would hope it involves those soft hands of yours upon an organ that you're surely familiar with…."

Leia pushed back as Jabba continued his assault on her barely-clad body, touching and groping and licking anywhere he could reach. She tried hard to move, but her chains were so taught she couldn't budge, not against his might. The crowd applauded Jabba as he groped her bare legs between her burgundy skirts, his hands reaching ever higher as she breathed heavily in anticipation, her fear taking hold.

"You like this…." He said as his tail slithered up one of her legs. "….admit it."

Leia groaned as his fingers reached their intended destination, touching her where no man should touch without permission.

"Oh dear, Princess!" C-3PO said, turning away. "I can't look!"

Lando watched from the crowd, looking nervous and starting forward, pretending he was getting a closer look at the 'show' taking place. Salacious Crumb laughed, cackling out several indecorous comments about Leia. The barely-clad Princess had had enough, her temper flared and her fists clenched.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed right in Jabba's ear, stamping down on Jabba's tail hard with one foot.

Jabba squealed in pain as his sexual organ coiled up from being struck, letting go of Leia as the crowd gasped in shock and surprise. Leia smiled in satisfaction at her triumph over the Hutt as she noticed Rystall in the crowd. The half-Theelin looked shocked but proud, smiling approvingly at her friend as she kissed a lovely Twi'lek girl on the lekku.

"You ignorant whore!" Jabba growled as he pulled Leia's chain so tight she could not even breathe. Her vision started to blur and she struggled for air, trying to place her fingers between her collar and the flesh of her neck. "After I gift you with a luxury costume, your place on my throne, and fine food and wine, this is how you treat your lord and master?!"

Leia's vision turned grey as Jabba grabbed her collar with one hand, making it clamp down tightly around her throat. He considered throwing her to the Rancor, but then thought otherwise. No, there were other ways the Princess could be brought low.

"You will regret this. Melina!" Melina Carniss ran up to the throne as Jabba let go of Leia's neck, making the Princess drop to the ground.

"Yes, Exalted one?" Melina asked, bowing respectfully as Leia gasped for air, using one of the heads carved on Jabba's throne to pull herself to her feet.

"Take the Princess….to the barracks." Jabba said, making Lyn Me gasp in horror. "I think my loyal workers deserve a little….entertainment for their hard work in corralling the Princess while she is learning her place."

Melina licked her lips, her eyes half-lidded in anticipation.

"Oh, you're good." She said, rubbing her hands together. "They'll love this."

"They are not to mate with her, Carniss." Jabba aid, rolling his eyes. "I alone will take the Princess's virginity. Just….make sure she remembers who she is and where she belongs."

Melina sighed in disappointment but smiled.

"Of course, your eminence." She said as Jabba unlocked Leia's chains and handed them to her, the crowd clearing a path for the two women.

Leia felt a yank on her chains and quickly started walking, following the red-clad woman. She looked around as she did so, trying hard to find a familiar face. Lando was nowhere to be seen, possibly out in the boathouse of the Khetanna, Jabba's sail barge. R2 was also on the barge, and Leia saw C-3PO turn to the crowd.

"His high exaltedness, Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that Princess Leia Organa shall be punished for her impudence against her master…." C-3PO said, shuddering at the words he was ordered to say. "...in a manner, er, befitting….a slave girl….and she shall be….oh dear, I'm a protocol droid, I can't say such things as that!"

Jabba rolled his huge eyes and slapped C-3PO, knocking him over as the golden droid gasped in surprise, falling behind the throne. Salacious Crumb laughed uproariously, swinging around on a little bar near his perch. Leia choked as Melina pulled her along behind her, looking around the crowd. Suddenly, Lando walked past, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hands off, Tamtel!" Melina snapped as she dragged Leia past, the golden-clad girl running to avoid being choked. "She's worth more credits than you'll ever make, but after the boys are done with her, she'll be worthless!"

The crowd roared in laughter, deafening poor Leia as she ran behind Melina, who was practically cantering towards a flight of stairs leading down to the Barracks.

"You little slut. Is nothing good enough for you?" Melina hissed, tugging hard and making Leia almost fall forwards. "It's only been about 2 days and you're already pissing off the master. You'd better shape up, or else-"

"I don't care!" Leia choked out as she lay on all fours, taking a deep gasp of air before her windpipe was closed off again. "You'll never own me, and my friends and I will make you pay for what you've done! Not just to me, but to all women who you do this to!"

Melina stamped on Leia's fingers, making her yelp in pain.

"I don't think so." She said as she pulled Leia down the stairs, the exposed Princess struggling not to slip because of her boots as she walked. "Now let's get ready to rumble."

The two women stumbled down the stairs to a large door made of metal, Melina sliding a keycard through the slot to open it. Leia was pushed forwards into a large room filled with Gammoreans.

"All right boys, look alive! Jabba has a little treat for you!" Leia stood shivering in the middle of the room as the Gammoreans all stared at her, some of them wolf-whistling crudely at her.

She felt extremely awkward, since some of them were not even garbed. Many stood naked and all were staring at her. Leia looked away as their genitals made the appropriate subconscious response to a male seeing a woman in such garb as she now wore.

"The Princess is being a spoiled little whore and is not obeying him one bit." Melina said as she put a hand on Leia's bare hip and another on her back. "So she will service you tonight. But I'm afraid Master Jabba has reserved her virginity for himself, to be taken by you only once she has been conquered by his might and submits to him in a night of passion."

There was a disappointed groan at that last comment.

"However, for now, the Princess will service you in….other ways." Melina said as she spun Leia around to face her, kissing her forcefully and thrusting her tongue into Leia's mouth.

The guards cheered as Leia pushed the woman away and glared.

"Starting now." Melina said as she licked her lips. "Strip!"

The Gammoreans all gasped, then cheered, some of them banging the table in excitement. Leia looked around her, surrounded entirely by the pig guards, no privacy to speak of, not even her friends, unlike before. She was filed with absolute fear at this notion of nudity, but did she really have a choice? Leia sighed and slowly unfastened her bra, remembering her mantra.

 _ **"If I am naked, I will feel no fear….if I am naked, I will feel no fear…."**_

Her bra fell to the floor as Melina picked it up, followed by her skirts. Leia stepped out of her boots and handed them to the slave keeper, standing nude with her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked, trying hard not to show any fear or humiliation at her current state of total nudity.

"Well what, you brainless whore? You are to entertain them." Melina said, placing the golden bikini on a mannequin as she stripped off her own clothing. "Jabba said it, if you won't entertain his guests with your bikini he so graciously gifted to you, you'll entertain his guards in your birthday suit. And I am going to entertain myself with some of these….big, powerful men."

Leia hated this woman, did she have no self-respect? She watched as two Gammorean guards grabbed her, Melina gasping in ecstasy as they impaled her on their massive rods, sandwiching her between them.

"Enjoy her….boys…ooh, a little slower and harder…." Melina said as the guards plunged into her. "...enjoy the show."

Leia was suddenly pushed forward by the pig-guards, touched and fondled as she felt a wave of terror. With everything but rape open to them, the Gammoreans had plenty of imagination, and she didn't want to experience any of it.

"Well, this could be fun, right boys?" yelled Jubnuk, crudely thrusting his manhood towards Leia, who looked away from him, ashamed.

She felt the same vulnerability as before, when she was forced to strip naked before Jabba's court. Even the fact that she could not be raped without Jabba's permission was no comfort, because she knew there were….other things….that could be done to her that would preserve her priceless virginity. The chains dangled behind her, feeling icy on her bare back.

"Well, slut?" asked one of the Gammoreans, holding out a mug made of carved bone as the others did the same. "Get us some beer! Make yourself a useful little Alderaanian pussy!"

Leia collected the mugs from the naked guards, ignoring their groping and crude kissing of her body as she loaded them onto a nearby tray. She felt humiliated beyond measure, servicing them totally naked like a cheap whorish waitress in a sleazy spaceport bar. Leia stood tall as she could and held her head high, walking past with a tray of mugs as she felt hands and male appendages rubbing up against her bare flesh. She brought the tray over to a huge keg made of thick metal, pulling the trigger and refilling one of the mugs. She refilled the others, trying hard to ignore her treatment. Suddenly, she felt a hand grope her buttocks from behind and she yelped, dropping the mug and whirling around. The hand belonged to Wartug, one of the guards who had seen her undressing the day she was captured.

"You clumsy bitch, you spilled our beer!" he growled as Leia bent down, struggling to pick up the mugs as the guards all surrounded her, their genitals sticking out and surrounding her like spears threatening to impale her body upon them.

"It's not my fault!" Leia yelled, furious at this treatment.

She felt so dehumanized, to be naked, treated like a servant, mocked and abused, but it was all for Han's sake. If it kept him safe, it was worth it.

"You lazy slut!" yelled Wartug, slapping Leia's buttocks with his filthy hands.

Leia turned and struck him with her smaller fists, hitting him in the gut. He doubled over in pain as the nude Princess ran through the gap in the crowd, running towards the door to the barracks. She tugged and tugged at the door, but it wouldn't budge an inch. Her heart sank as she realized she was missing something very important.

"Looking for this, Kun'chee?" Melina said in a mocking tone as she rode a Gammorean's manhood like a horse, waving the keycard in her hands teasingly as she reached her orgasm with a moan.

Leia gasped. How could she have forgotten the key?

"Looks like our little whore here needs to be taught a lesson." Melina said as she climbed off of the Gammorean and sat on the bed, pulling her now-disheveled brown hair out of her eyes and crossing her legs as she smiled. "Take care of this slut, Jubnuk!"

A naked Gammorean walked over to Leia, who stood entirely exposed in the corner of the barracks that contained the door. She had no escape, and the sight of Jubnuk's 13-inch member filled her with utter fear.

"If you rape me, Jabba will kill you." She said, her breasts heaving with her fearful panting.

"I know, you stupid bitch!" Jubnuk growled, standing with his legs wide apart. "But he didn't say anything about a beating for unfaithful whore girls who don't follow orders."

"And risk bruising Jabba's personal slave?" Leia asked, desperate for anything to stop him.

"That's why I asked **him** to do it, you brainless whore." Melina said as she was on all fours, one Gammorean penetrating her from behind and another about to enter her mouth. "Jubnuk's really good at not leaving any marks while still beating his master's disobedient slaves, so I'd be ready for a pounding…."

Leia was even more fearful now as she stood naked in the corner, feeling small and vulnerable due to her nudity. Melina smirked at her, now unable to speak any more mocking words due to her mouth currently being full of pig-cock. She backed away as Jubnuk cracked his knuckles. Suddenly, his fist lashed out, hitting her squarely in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. The impact was not extreme, but still aimed right for the kidneys, causing immense pain for Leia. Jubnuk then smacked her in the sides, making her scream as he then aimed for her crotch, pounding her vulva with his huge fist. The other guards were surrounding Leia, their cocks all erect, cheering on Jubnuk as he beat the naked slave girl. Leia curled into a ball, only to be grabbed by all four of her limbs by four Gammoreans and held down spread-eagled on the filthy floor, with Jubnuk standing over her, his manhood looming in front of her face.

"Drink up, you whore!" he yelled, grabbing his cock and rubbing it as the other guards laughed and jeered.

Leia closed her eyes and prayed to the goddess of Alderaan that her shame would end. She felt a torrent of sticky slime squirt onto her face, covering her eyes as other Gammoreans did the same, coating her face in a mask of screamed in humiliation as one of the Gammoreans dumped beer onto her face, the mask of cum congealing into a solid face cover as they forced her hands onto their cocks, making her jerk them off and squirting more juices onto her beautiful body. They manhandled her breasts, spanked her, slapped her, and rubbed her vulva until she felt close to having an orgasm. Then they all stood in a big circle around her and grabbed their huge cocks, pointing them towards the naked, defiled girl. Leia was laying on her side like a goddess fallen from heaven, praying that something, anything, would interrupt her humiliation. She looked up through sperm-covered eyes as the Gammoreans all pumped their massive penises while they were pointed at her, with Melina standing behind them, her face flushed with pleasure as she stood, dressed once again in her red bodysuit.

"Let her have it!" she yelled as the guards erupted, their penises spewing gobs of greenish sperm at Leia.

The naked Princess screamed in fear as she was coated in cum, her face unrecognizable through the mask of sperm that had solidified over it. There was silence as the guards withdrew and Leia stood, not penetrated but so close to rape there wasn't much difference in terms of physical, mental and sexual violation. She was sticky from head to toe with pig-sperm, the cum over her face solidified into a rubbery, cloudy-white mask. Her buttocks were sore from being spanked and grabbed over and over again, her legs trembling as the Gammoreans wiped their thick cocks on her lovely face. Her naked body stank of beer, cum and mold from the moist ground, defiled and filthy and wearing nothing but the sticky, dried seed of the Gammoreans as clothing, an uncomfortable stiff garment with no warmth to it.

"Okay boys, you've had your fun." Melina said with a slight gasp as she started to dress again, pulling on her red bodysuit and patting the two Gammoreans with whom she had been having loud, obnoxious sex. "And you…." She said as she grabbed Leia's collar and pulled her close, staring her in the eyes. "….don't disobey me again, you little whore."

Melina slapped Leia across the face, making the mask of juices smear over her face, her whorish makeup running like a sad clown's face paint.

"Now stand up and get to the showers." She said, wiping the cum off on Leia's long brown hair as she lay on the ground, naked and humiliated. "We'll wash that cum off of your slutty body, pussy Princess."

Leia stood up, shaken from her assault but thankful she hadn't been raped, just abused and humiliated. She struggled to stay on 2 feet as her body was shaking from terror. She had never been brought lower as a woman and closer to being raped in her entire life.

"I said stand up, you cock-worshipper, or you'll be scooping out the toilets with your bare hands!" Melina yelled, grabbing Leia's chain and tugging her, pulling her up to her tiptoes.

Leia gasped as she stood up straight only to be shoved face-down into a refresher toilet, her lungs filling with water as Melina held her head down.

"Repeat after me." Melina growled as she tugged Leia's cum-coated face out of the toilet. "I am a whore, here for Jabba's pleasure."

"I….am a whore….here for….Jabba's….pleasure….!" Leia gasped, coughing water and struggling to breathe as the chain tightened around her neck.

"Good." Melina said as she spanked Leia's bare butt, which was red with bruises by now.

She pressed her lips against Leia's in a forced kiss, making Leia wince before she let go, making Leia shudder and fall backwards to the ground. Suddenly, Leia felt a strong pair of pliable hands grasp her naked body, holding her upright. She blinked through the gobs of sticky pig-sperm covering her eyes and looked up at what she was certain was an angel. She blinked again, her eyes focusing on the familiar form of Rystall Sant. She was standing there, naked as the day she was born, her lavender skin covered in purple patterns. She looked so beautiful, like a guardian spirit from the heavens….Leia hugged her tightly, covering the woman's bare flesh in Gammorean juices. Rystall held her, rubbing her back as she buried her face in her huge breasts.

"What are you doing here?" Melina asked, her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow at Rystall.

"I paid the exalted Jabba the Hutt for a night with the lovely Princess Leia, and he says her atonement is finished." Rystall said as she picked up Leia's golden bikini from the mannequin and holding her own brown bodyglove. "He was worried you were….having a little too much 'fun' with his newest slave."

"Oh, just a little roughhousing." Melina said as she slapped Leia's rear, making the naked Princess yelp. "This is nothing compared to what Jabba will do to her when he **truly** claims her as his slut."

Rystall glared at the woman as she exited the barracks, Leia's chain in her hands. Leia hugged her close, crying into Rystall's chest.

"Sssh, it's okay Leia." Rystall cooed, kissing Leia's sticky cheeks like a sister as she hugged her, not caring about the sticky seed that was smeared onto her nude form. "I'm here, I've got you."

"D-Don't kiss me, I'm filthy…." Leia said, hiding her face.

"Nonsense, I'd kiss you if you had gone swimming in the sewers." Rystall whispered. "You deserve it."

They exited the barracks together as Lando walked up, starting at the sight of the naked, filthy, sobbing Leia being held in Rystall's arms. Leia waved him away as Rystall walked over to her room, leaving Leia in the hallway.

"Oh god….Leia, are you okay?" Lando whispered. "They didn't-?"

"I'm fine." Leia said, wiping her eyes. She left a glob of pig-sperm over her eyelids, sighing in frustration. "They really only hurt my pride. Apparently Jabba won't allow them to rape me, but I don't think the difference was so vast."

Lando held out his hand to her.

"I'm fine. Jabba wouldn't let some lowly guards rape his favorite slave." Leia said, holding her head high and refusing to take his hand as Rystall carried both of their costumes over her shoulder, both folded and placed in a little bag. "I'm strong. I'll get through this."

"Leia, right this way, love." Rystall said, taking Leia's hands and leading her over to a curtain-covered doorway with her name written above it in Huttese. "I'll run you a hot bath and clean you up."

Lando was worried, but said nothing more. He saw how Rystall held Leia and prayed to the force that she was all right. He didn't know how much longer they could do this, but he prayed Luke would be here soon.

 **Poor Leia….credit to my wonderful girlfriend for giving me the inspiration for Rystall's lovable, compassionate personality! ^_^ I Love you to the moon and back, baby! I miss you sooo much and can't wait to see you this Christmas! *kisses***

 **Tune in next time as Leia is washed by Rystall and gets the chance to talk with Han, it'll probably be a tearjerker, and it'll probably get lovey-dovey between the two lovers in the dungeons. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: a cleansing of the soul

**Woman in gold chapter 6: a cleansing of the soul**

 **This could be a bit of a tearjerker, Leia is reunited with Han after being cleaned. Enjoy!**

The bathing room was almost empty but for a couple of Twi'lek dancers as Rystall led a filthy, naked Leia into the center of the steamy spa-like area, her costume folded and placed into an airtight plastic box to protect it from the moisture in the air.

"It's made of Lashaa silk and Jerba hide, both are susceptible to water damage." Rystall explained as Leia looked longingly at her only choice of clothing. "I'm just keeping it safe."

Leia nervously stepped towards a large depression in the ground carved out of black marble, her hands covering her nipples and vulva as the rest of her sticky body shivered.

"There's no need for modesty here, Leia." Rystall said with a smile as she twisted the taps, making water run into the tub. "It's only us girls here at this hour. It's almost 20:00 hours right now."

Leia was internally fuming at the Hutt having a water tub on a planet where the average citizen had to farm for water merely to survive. She had always hated how some wealthy people took advantage of such things as if laws didn't apply to them, and as a Princess had always tried to remain conservative and modest as possible. She felt the water run over her bare toes as the tub slowly filled up, her skin tingling from the contact with the liquid as it slowly increased temperature. Leia practically flew into the tub as it became half full, relishing the feel of hot, steamy water on her naked flesh.

"Good girl, just enjoy this for now." Rystall said as she hung her bodyglove on a hook and climbed in, her hoofed feet making almost comical clopping noises as they walked across the smooth stone floor.

She held herself close to Leia as she reached out to a little depression in the ground and pulled out shampoo, sponges, soaps, oils, and various other luxurious cleansing materials. Leia's skin was absolutely filthy from her 'punishment', covered in sticky Gammorean semen, smelly beer, dirt, and even oil from droids that had been in the barracks. She shuddered and took a deep breath as Rystall gently scrubbed her bare flesh, starting with her back.

"You really don't have to do this." Leia said as she arched her back into the gentle touch of the lovely Theelin woman.

"Oh, but I want to." Rystall said as she continued downwards, reaching the small of Leia's back and scrubbing it circles. "Besides, I think I have another little treat I can offer you."

Leia's ears perked up at this. "What?" she asked in surprise.

"A little tryst." Rystall whispered into Leia's ears as she scrubbed Leia's shoulders. "A chance to make contact with a loved one."

"Um…." Leia said, feeling nervous. "….I don't know about that. I like you as a friend, but-"

"I meant with Captain Solo, silly." Rystall said with a giggle. "Now hold still, I'm going to rinse all those nasty juices out of your hair."

Leia smiled, feeling happy for the first time since her enslavement. She hugged Rystall tight as the naked Theelin picked up a detachable showerhead and used it on Leia's hair, cleansing it of the pig-sperm it was filled with before rubbing some lovely fruity shampoo into her hair. Leia smiled at the thought of being reunited with Han, even for just a moment. She let go of Rystall as she continued scrubbing her body, cleansing it of the filth it had been coated with. It was like the scum was her only form of clothing. Rystall even used a laser trimmer on Leia's body to shave her legs and vulva.

"It amazes me how those things are so waterproof." Leia said as Rystall gently rubbed the laser around her thighs. "I was always so paranoid it would short out in the showers so I would usually just shave before a shower and just rinse off my skin with aftershave."

"Well, it all depends on how long you leave it immersed in the water. I'm used to using it in the shower because we Theelins don't really grow hair anywhere but our scalps and pubic regions, so there really isn't much to shave with us." Rystall said as she continued upwards to Leia's womanhood, burning away the dusting of hairs that had grown in the pubic triangle and continuing to Leia's nipples and back. "I'm not used to shaving legs or backs, so forgive me if I hurt you, love."

Leia felt gooseflesh forming on her bare body as Rystall finished shaving off the last of her body hair, turning off the trimmer and placing it in her bag. The naked Princess was then scrubbed with aftershave gel as Rystall rubbed her down, making her smooth skin glisten. The two women stood nude over a pair of drying grates, letting the blasts of hot air dry their bodies as much as possible. Leia felt much better as her new friend helped her braid her hair again, replaced the gold bracelet, armlet and earrings, did her makeup and picked up their costumes, handing Leia's gold bikini to her before putting her own bodyglove back on.

"Come on, let's go see Solo now." Rystall said as she zipped up her bodyglove and slid on her long arm gloves. "Now that you're all freshened up and smell lovely, I think it'll be a little treat for him."

Leia almost jumped at the thought of seeing Han again and quickly stepped into her boots as she fastened her bra and skirts back onto her body. She felt so light from Rystall's kindness and friendship that she felt like she was hovering in the air. The two women exited the bathhouse and walked through the hallways, going deeper into the palace as they passed the droid maintenance bay. Leia winced as EV-9D9 plugged an obviously-frightened Treadwell droid into a console that made it scream as energy coursed through its systems. She worried about R2-D2, wondering how he was doing on the Sail Barge. Since she knew the droids personally, Leia felt a deep connection to them and hoped R2 was doing well. They walked past the dancer's pit, where the sounds of rehearsal were emanating from behind the curtains covering the doorway, as well as the sound and silhouettes of certain dancers having loud and obnoxious sex with others who were clearly males. A few brain spiders scurried past, reminding Leia of the Bo'marr monks who used to own this palace before Jabba ousted a being called Alkhara, another criminal who had inhabited the area and used the monastery as his base of operations such as preying on moisture farmers. Leia hated the fact that criminals like Alkhara and Jabba stole such places from such humble people as priests and monks, especially since the monks originally let Alkhara stay out of charity! Jabba had bastardized the palace, turned it from a place of worship into a den of debauchery and crime. Although Leia didn't quite agree with the way the Bo'marr order viewed things, especially the practice of having your brain removed and put in a jar, which horrified her personally, she hated the idea of stealing from humble holy men who otherwise did no harm and even allowed Jabba to live there freely.

Leia followed Rystall down a few more levels to a large door leading to the dungeons. Two guards stood outside the door and stared at the two women with their axes crossed over the doorway.

"The master didn't say nothin' about his whore comin' down 'ere." One of them grunted, looking Leia up and down with his beady eyes. "I don't know if you can pass."

Leia seethed with fury at being referred to as a whore, clenching her strong hands into fists as Rystall placed a hand on her bare shoulder to calm her.

"It's okay, she's with me." She said as she pressed Leia forward, placing her other hand on the guard's arm. "Besides, I think you can be….persuaded….to let two lovely ladies pass? Leia might be reserved for Jabba himself, but…."

Rystall traced one of the guard's faces as he gulped in anticipation, clutching his vibroaxe tighter.

"….I think I'll be available as long as the band doesn't need me." She said as she lay a hand on the guard's hip. "And two such strong, manly guards as yourselves can't possibly be feeling threatened by two girls, myself merely a dancer with no combat training and Leia, who obviously isn't carrying anything threatening."

Leia was surprised at how flirtatious Rystall was being, since she herself never had to resort to her sexuality to get her way. As far as she was concerned, a blaster pointed at the face or a vibroblade to the throat did the job just as well, and with less chance of being molested by a 'hungry' male. But it appeared to work well, as the guards stepped aside and allowed Rystall to pass, who led Leia by the hand to the dungeons.

"I have a way with males." She said as she walked side by side with Leia, who felt nervous to be walking through the dungeons in nothing but a gold and red bikini with split-skirts and no panties.

In her current location, her style of wardrobe did not offer modesty from the beings imprisoned by the flabby crime lord. Beings peeked out of the bars and eyestalks stared at Leia as she passed, her golden bikini glowing in the dim light of the dungeon halls. Soon, the prisoners were whispering among themselves and catcalling. Leia blocked it out and walked on, even when one of the prisoners shouted something in Bocce she unfortunately could understand as an insulting, sexist remark on her virgin status that suggested she alleviate her lust orally. Some of the prisoners reached out to touch Leia, some of them thrusting their genitalia through the bars and forcing her to rub against it as she walked. She felt something slimy and prehensile wrap around her bare waist and panicked, jumping backwards and hitting a barred door where two clawed hands fondled the bareness beneath her skirts.

"Get off of me!" Leia growled as she kicked the hands, smashing their fingers against the bars. "Anything else gets poked through those bars, I'm kicking it!"

The hands and genitals immediately withdrew as Rystall followed behind Leia, feeling pride as her friend standing up for herself. She led her down to a cell door, looking in the bars and waving to Leia to look inside.

"They're in here." She said with a smile. "Want to say hi?"

Leia almost flew to the cell door. As she ran, her skirts fluttered and flared up, exposing her lack of panties to the prisoners and the dungeon guards. She didn't care how exposed she was right now, she needed to see some friendly faces immediately.

"Han? Chewie?" Leia called into the cell. A furry, semi-canine face came into the light, approaching the cell as a low growl echoed. "It's me."

Chewbacca issued a growl of relief as he thrust his arms through the cell bars, hugging Leia and startling the scantily-clad Princess as she was pulled into the door.

"Chewie, I'm sorry I had to sell you." Leia said as she rubbed his arms. "I felt like a slaver, but it was the only way to gain entry."

Chewbacca barked a forgiving growl, looking at Rystall and growling questioningly.

"It's okay, she's not officially with Jabba." Leia said. "Where's Han?"

"Leia? A tired voice asked from the darkness. "Is that you?"

Leia's heart sang at the sound of Han's voice.

"Yes, you old scoundrel." She teased with a smile and tearful eyes. "Come here."

Han walked forward into the dim light of the cell, towards Leia's voice. He looked horrible. His clothes were even more disheveled than usual, but at least they weren't that filthy. His hair was a mess and his complexion looked pale. Leia could tell he was still blind and he had obviously been feeling ill from carbonite sickness.

"Where are you?" Han asked, feeling around with his hands.

Leia reached her hands through the bars, pressing her lips through the gaps.

"Right here, flyboy." She said, touching his face with her small hands.

"Leia….!" Han gasped as he reached through the bars and grabbed Leia, holding her as close as possible with the bars in the way.

The lovers kissed each other several times, Han's hands holding her from behind. There was a slight pause as Han realized he was touching nothing but flesh. He slowly ventured upwards, feeling only bare skin and maybe some thick string. He felt further downwards, feeling only a solid metallic lump on her buttocks.

"Okay, hands off, you scoundrel." Leia said in a playful manner to lift the mood.

"Leia, are you wearing anything at all?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, but your Hutt friend here doesn't have much taste when it comes to women's clothes." Leia said, grimacing at the cold metal on her body.

"Why would he put you in something like that for the dungeons?" Han asked, looking confused.

Suddenly, he realized something as he looked down in fear.

"You aren't kept in the dungeons, are you?" he asked, disgust in his tone. "You're his slave girl."

Leia stroked Han's face, wiping carbon residue off of his skin.

"Han, don't worry about me. I'm fine." She said as she rubbed her bicep where the armlet clenched it uncomfortably.

"How are you fine?" he asked. "Kept there with those scum, dressed like a hooker and available to the highest bidder?"

"I'm not for sale, I'm on his throne." Leia said as she traced his forehead.

Han jumped.

"That's just as bad, don't you know what he does to the girls he has chained there?"

"I've got a good idea." Leia said with a grimace. "But I don't think he'll do….that….to me. At least not anytime soon."

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, stroking him with her long fingers.

"I think he's trying to break my spirit as well as lure Luke over here. As far as I can figure, he wants to use us like Vader did on Bespin, like bait." Leia said as she moved her hands to Han's ears, stroking them gently. "He wants his girls to submit to him first, and that'll never happen with me."

"I hope not." Han said as he kissed Leia's hands. "I know you, you're too stubborn to follow orders from any man."

Leia giggled at this, making Han look confused. She suddenly realized Han had never heard her really giggle before. It must be really confusing for him to hear the woman who never showed much interest in expressing her own femininity burst out in such an effeminate giggle. Leia continued touching his face when suddenly, a female figure stomped into the dungeons.

"Okay slut, time's up." Said a familiar voice as Melina Carniss walked into the dungeons and glared at Leia. "Wrap it up, the master wants you back."

"Take it easy, Melina. She'll be there right away." Said Rystall, gently shooing the harem keeper towards the stairs as Leia glared at the red-clad woman. "Leia, I'm afraid we do have to leave."

Leia looked glum at the idea of leaving Han again and sighed, planting a long kiss upon his lips.

"I really hope to see you again." She said as Han sighed.

"Me too Princess. Don't let Jabba bring you down." Han said as Chewbacca helped him onto the bed. "Please don't become like one of his concubines."

Leia blew him one last kiss, making the guard laugh as Han lay back down in the cell, disappearing from sight. Her heart ached as she was led out of the dungeons by Rystall, but she refused to cry, to show any sign of sadness or fear.

"That's my brave girl." Rystall said as she held Leia in a two-armed hug, walking back through the filthy corridors as this time Leia ignored the molestations and catcalls of the prisoners, holding her head high and walking out of the dungeons.

The two women exited the dungeon and walked through the hallways of the palace, entering the throne room after a courage-gathering pause from Leia.

"Okay." She said as Rystall squeezed her hand. "Let's do this."

The throne room was all abuzz as Leia and Rystall walked back, although the crowd was noticeably smaller than before. Most of the scum that inhabited Jabba's palace had either left for home or adjourned to their rooms, leaving mostly just some slave dancers, entertainers, and a few bounty hunters such as Boba Fett, who seemed to be watching Leia intently behind his visor.

"Ah, the lovely Rystall Sant returns my most precious possession to me, and in better condition than it left." Jabba said, licking his lips as Leia stood before him in her gold slave bikini, steeling her demeanor and putting her hands on her bare hips. "Do come closer, Princess. You lord and master desires to feel your lovely flesh."

Leia's chain was placed into Jabba's hands by Bib Fortuna, and the scantily-clad slave felt herself being pulled forwards. Leia started walking through the crowd with her head held high, her hips swaying due to her boots, her phallic slave braid swinging around from the clip holding it in place. The microcosm touched her bare back, making her shiver from the cool gold it was made of. The crowd snickered and mocked, some of them imitating Leia's stiff walk to mock the slave girl. She climbed onto the throne as the chain was magnetically attached to the throne again, leaving her bound to her beastly master. The half-naked Princess wasn't given more than an instant before being pulled into the Hutt's sticky flesh, gluing her in place securely as he immediately fondled her bareness beneath the skirts.

"And so the lovely Princess returns to grace our presence once again. And such a busy day to do so." Bib Fortuna said as he lecherously stroked Leia's bare back.

Leia grimaced as she was stuck to Jabba's slimy skin, glued to his belly with her body totally dominated by the feeling of his scaly flesh.

"We have a few spice dealers to talk with and slavers to buy from. Not to mention a couple of bounty hunters to discuss plans with." Bb said as he pressed himself against Leia as she felt him groping her hips, contending with Jabba's hands for the privilege of violating the Princess the most. "And you, vagina, are to be a lovely work of art for them to admire. A lovely body they can never have but always desire."

Leia stayed silent but seethed deeply inside, imagining in great detail Jabba and his employees being executed via Rancor. Jabba continued violating Leia for a while until he allowed her some slack on her chains, letting her sit down on the throne. Salacious Crumb climbed next to her and landed next to her thigh, fondling her stomach with his long claws. Leia refused to even acknowledge the little Kowakian monkey and he soon tired of bothering her, jumping back up to his perch. As the criminal scum of Jabba's palace shilled their wares and closed some deals, Leia turned her attention inward, meditating. Her eyes remained open, but her vision blurred as her thoughts turned to herself, concentrating on the internal movements and nuances of her body. Leia focused on her heartbeat, which had slowed slightly due to her calmness, her vulva, which was growing cold again because of the groin plate of her awful slave bikini, her feet, which were warm inside her thick Jerba-hide boots. Every bit of her attention was focused inwards, completely shutting out the outside world as time passed. Leia would still see the scum of Jabba's Palace mocking her, could faintly hear them mocking her and calling her a whore, but it was like they were out of focus, in the background of her thoughts. Her own nearly-naked body came out clear as day, her own sweet scent filling her nostrils. Leia had never focused so much on her body in her entire life. Suddenly, she was shaken out of her meditation by Jabba pulling her into his sticky flesh again, his cold hands on the exposed tops of her breasts.

"It is time for lunch, Kahnkee." He rumbled, clapping his enormous hands. A few slave girls wearing nothing but bronze and silver bras and tutu-like miniskirts carrying trays full of food entered the room. "I am not a cruel master after all, am I?"

Leia did not answer. She instead turned to the girls as one of them handed her a bowl of living paddy frogs. She sighed as Jabba grabbed one of them, swallowing it whole as other dishes were brought forth, such as giant roasted insects, creamed grains, Bantha cheese, live eels, bread and pasta were brought in.

"Eat, Princess." He said as he stroked her bare shoulders. "A healthy young woman with a body like yours needs her protein."

Leia watched as Jabba took handfuls of food and nosily ate, the excess dripping down his chins. She felt disgusted at such behavior from him, but she could admit she was hungry, so she slowly ate some of the offered food, relishing the chance to fill her stomach. The living bugs crawled over her bare arms, making her shiver as she flicked them off and ate a few. Salacious Crumb chuckled and jumped down, landing on the poor girl's back.

"Uggh!" Leia groaned, grabbing him and shoving him off. "Get off of me, you little goblin!"

Salacious cackled and grabbed at her top, tugging the flimsy straps and pulling it until the straps bra came loose with a _**clank,**_ landing on top of the plate of pasta and exposing Leia's breasts before the crowd. Leia gasped and covered herself, grabbing the bra as Salacious cackled again.

"You slimy little toad!" she yelled, slapping Salacious and knocking him over.

"Oh good gracious!" Said Threepio as the crowd gasped.

Suddenly, Jabba gave Leia's chain a yank, choking her and pulling the topless princess backwards, leaving her exposed as Salacious cackled and grabbed at her bra again.

"Do not harm a superior being, Princess." He said, making Leia grab her collar to try and avoid choking.

As she did so, her bra fell off completely, leaving her topless as Salacious yanked it away, pulling it out of the poor Princess's reach.

"Now, ask politely for your clothing back and we will return it." Jabba said as he stroked Leia's bare nipples. "You must learn proper manners, my Kahnkee."

Leia fumed at having to ask for the return of her modesty, staring in humiliation as the crowd laughed at her exposed breasts. Salacious kept her bra in his hands, cackling and taunting her in his native language. She covered her breasts with her hands, earning another wave of mockery as she looked to Jabba.

"Please, master…." She asked, looking up into his huge eyes as her nipples hardened in the cold air. "….may I have my bra back?"

"Not me, Princess." Jabba said with a smirk. "Ask **him**. And do it on your knees."

Leia looked at Salacious, who was standing just a few feet away. She could just as easily kick the little parasite, but then she would remain topless all night. So she conceded and knelt before the kowakian monkey as he stood there, holding her bra.

"Please….Salacious…." Leia said, humiliated at having to ask such a lowly creature to restore her female privacy. "….your master's slave requests the return of her brasserie."

Salacious cackled, but walked towards her, holding out her bra. Jabba made a motion with his lips, giving Leia a wordless command that she understood all too well. She bent down and kissed the disgusting monkey, and Jabba motioned lower. Leia grimaced and reached lower, kissing Salacious Crumb's genital area in absolute disgust and shame. This humiliation was borderline bestiality, and Leia felt absolute humiliation at performing it. The crowd roared and laughed, mocking Leia and chanting "Hutt slut! Hutt slut!" as Salacious laughed.

He tossed her brasserie back to her, climbing back onto his perch. Leia felt lower than before, being forced to humble herself before an animal. She quickly fastened her bra over her ample breasts, relieved at the return of her modesty but annoyed at the cold metal cups over her breasts. Leia quickly continued eating, consuming Fleek-Eels and Effrikim worms, which wriggled in her mouth as she chewed. Jabba reached into the bowl next to him and thrust a living paddy frog into her mouth, which wriggled disgustingly before she bit down and ate its head.

"Now to wash it all down, my Princess." Jabba said as he held out his goblet full of Gardulla wine. "Open wide."

Leia opened her mouth, hoping the win at least tasted better. She choked as the heavy alcohol was poured down her throat, tasting it as it slid down into her belly. It was disgusting, like gutter water and blubber with an alcohol additive. Leia hated heavy alcohol in general, preferring light wine, but this was absolutely disgusting. When the glass was finally empty, she choked, coughing and gasping at the horrible taste.

"What do you say to my generosity, Princess?" Jabba asked, swirling the last bit of wine around in his glass.

Leia was still coughing, spitting the taste out of her mouth.

"Thank you….master." she said between coughs.

It had been the absolute worst meal she had ever eaten in her entire life, but at least her belly was full and her body received the protein it required to function. Leia maintained her steely demeanor as she finished off her food and washed it down with the horrible wine, the crowd almost completely gone. Jabba yawned, breathing his horrible breath into Leia's nostrils and making the half-naked Princess moan in disgust.

"The hour is late, my lovely kun'chee." He said as he molested Leia's breasts and bare stomach. "Time to pound the pillow."

Jabba continued touching Leia, feeling her warm, mammalian flesh, loving the feeling of her muscular abs under his hands. Oola, his last slave girl, had been so skinny she was almost disappointing. Almost. Her massive 35-DD size breasts and long, healthy lekku had made up for her slenderness, but her spirit was too easy to break. She had barely been enough to slake his appetite, and as such, disappointed him with how easy she broke. Oola had barely aroused him, even whenever he would use her body for his pleasure. Which was partially why he sent her to the Rancor pit after she denied him for the first time in her life as his sex slave. Leia, on the other hand, had been fiery since he caught her, stripping naked before his court of her own volition, albeit being coerced into doing so, following his orders for fear of her friends' death, and now becoming slightly more aware of her enslavement, realizing the price of disobedience and the rewards of loyalty. By contrast, Leia was so devastatingly sexy, so strong, and so beautiful in her youthful appearance, Jabba fantasized day and night about how he would finally take the young Princess's priceless virginity.

 _ **"Oh yes...a prize hard won."**_ He thought to himself.

He would wait, though. Wait until just the right moment. When her friends were dead, he would send her droids to have their memoires erased so that they would never remember her again. Then again, maybe he would purchase the technology to freeze carbonite and torture Solo, this 'Luke Skywalker' he had heard of and the Wookie before her eyes until they were near dead, stripping them all naked and castrating them all before torturing them half to death until they were almost dead. then freeze them into the blocks of solid poison gas so that they would remain in their state of near-death for all eternity. This way, even if they were unfrozen, they would die almost instantly, and in absolute pain. He figured this would break the sexy Princess's spirit, and even if not, he would melt down her droids, so she would have no familiarity with his palace. Then, he would force her to strip naked and shave off every inch of hair, every strand of hair on her body, and coat her with hair-deadening substances daily so her hair would never grow back. Jabba loved the idea of a naked, hairless Leia, her bikini kept in a glass case in a place of honor out of her reach to torment her with the denial of clothing. She would be humiliated at the idea of remaining naked, bald, and cold, performing all her normal tasks with even less privacy than before. even if the droids brought her comfort, he could have them melted down, to deprive her of any form of familiarity in his palace. Jabba smiled. No matter, he would have all the time in the galaxy to come up with a suitable way to truly bring Leia to the lowest rank possible. He closed his massive eyes as he pulled Leia into his sticky arms, feeling her lovely body against his flab. He felt Leia shiver at his lack of body heat as he wrapped his tail around her thigh, reaching under her skirts to feel her bareness. Leia kicked him away, arousing him with her defiance. He considered shaking Leia awake, ordering her to strip down and sleep with him the rest of the night totally naked, but dismissed it. He had patience, and he could wait until morning to bring the Princess lower. Oh yes….he was going to enjoy having her spirit broken. Oh yes indeed.

 **What kind of sexy stuff do you think Jabba's going to do to Leia next? Stay tuned to find out, same Hutt-time, same Hutt-channel! ^_^ I couldn't resist, I'm a tomboy who grew up on cheesy superhero shows from the 60s. Review and give your ideas, please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Boba's reward: part 1

**Woman in gold chapter 7: Boba's reward: part 1**

 **This is going to involve a different outfit for Leia, mostly because she's being offered up to Boba Fett. More humiliation for Leia will ensue, but she is strong like my girlfriend, so she will endure, but be all the more broken for it. Stay tuned to find out more!**

Leia awoke the next morning and yawned, feeling uncomfortable from the position she had been forced to lay in for fear of awakening a Hutt in lust. She sat upright as Jabba continued snoring on. Bib Fortuna walked over to the Hutt as his court started gathering around the throne room. Leia sat still, trying to remember what was up for today.

"Your eminence, you have a visitor." He said, pushing on Jabba's flabby chins. Jabba yawned and stretched, pulling Leia's chains and masking her gasp as she was choked from the contracting collar around her neck.

The court had mostly awoken by now, with only a few of the degenerates that inhabited his palace still asleep. Most of them were drunk, and some were walking back into the throne room, sad girls following behind them on leashes in their skimpy costumes. It was no doubt they had been ravished all night long, as they were fearful and looking exhausted and ashamed. Leia felt pity for those girls and vowed to find some way to get them out of the palace if and when she herself ever got out.

"Ah yes, the bounty hunter Boba Fett." Jabba said as he pulled Leia into his disgusting mass. "Show him in. we have a few things to discuss."

Two identical women, likely twin sisters, stood up and walked towards the main gates. They were Zeltrons, their pinkish-red flesh contrasted by the green and white bikinis they wore. The outfits consisted of a green-and-white striped brasserie with long silky sashes attached to wristbands that reached the bra cups and flowed whenever they moved. The bottom part was a green panty with a series of cloth strips all around to form a skirt. Leia felt a twinge of envy that these women were allowed to wear panties with their costumes, but quickly shoved it deep down. These women were common slaves, and as such were available to any man. If she were in their position, she would be raped at a moment's notice. The two women returned with Boba Fett, each one holding an arm and leaning into him seductively.

"Master Jabba, we present the might Boba Fett, bounty hunter extraordinaire." They said in a seductive, sultry voice, their stereo voices echoing.

The crowd cheered as Boba looked Leia up and down from his vantage point, ignoring the two girls on his arms.

"Boba! Welcome, my friend!" Jabba said as he clapped his fat hands. "I presume you are here to collect the other half of your reward money?"

Fett nodded, his gaze turned to Leia as she sat still, her golden bikini catching the light and reflecting in his visor.

"Indeed." He said, turning back to Jabba. "The fee was transferred into my account last night, I'm pleased to say you kept your end of the bargain."

Jabba smiled and gripped Leia against his flank, his long tail coiling around her and forming a pit for her body to lay on.

"The Princess is lovely, isn't she?" he said as he slowly stroked Leia's skin, his hands starting on her bare hip and stroking up to underneath her firm breasts. "Her spirit is fiery, but she will soon learn the proper respect for her lord and master."

Leia twisted out of his grasp, earning a wave of laughter from the crowd as the Gammorean guards next to Jabba's throne squealed in laughter, one of them fondling Leia's breasts through her brasserie. Leia glared at the pig-guards, remembering the humiliation they had heaped upon her last night and slapping his hands away. Boba turned back to Jabba, his blank helmet unreadable.

"How do you know this isn't some kind of trick?" he asked, looking Leia up and down.

Leia's heart skipped a beat. Had he figured out her plan? She lay back, her nearly-naked body feeling colder than ever.

"What do you mean?" Jabba asked as he pulled Leia back into his arms, his slimy flesh gluing her in place.

"I mean the Princess is resourceful." Boba said with a wave of his hand to the half-naked princess before him. "She could be armed, or she could have some contacts to the outside."

Jabba laughed, the rest of the court joining in as Salacious cackled like mad.

"Boba my friend, the Princess is entirely unarmed." He said as he licked Leia's face, making the bikini-clad Princess groan in disgust. "You should remember, you were there when she was deprived of her old clothing. It was quite obvious we searched everywhere, as I recall. She has no way of summoning help."

Boba shrugged.

"Unless she has other operatives in here." He said, turning to R2-D2, who was wheeling past with a golden drink tray attached to him.

Boba also looked at C-3PO, who was standing behind Jabba looking nervous.

"She did send two droids and bring in a Wookie. For all you know, they could be spies or carry concealed weapons." He said as he stared at Leia, making the bikini-clad princess feel very small. "I didn't think Jabba the Hutt to be so careless."

The crowd gasped at this, the girls Fett came in with wincing in fear. Leia also felt fear at this. Had Jabba found Luke's new lightsaber and removed it? She had forgotten about it for the time being. There was a long silence as Jabba took a draw from his hookah, staring at the Mandalorian with intensity. Suddenly, Jabba broke out into a laugh, the court nervously joining in as Leia even started laughing at the insult to the Hutt. She was immediately silenced by a yank on her leash, the collar tightening around her throat.

"Boba, my friend, I like your thinking!" Jabba laughed as he slapped Leia's bare rear under her skirts, making her wince. "The two droids have been checked by EV-9D9, and unless it happens to be concealed by a holographic barrier, highly unlikely given the Rebellion's tight budgets, it could never pass into my palace."

Leia mentally heaved a sigh of relief. Of course that was what it was hidden by. Luke had mentioned some 'upgrades' being made to the droids recently, and one of them was definitely such a device. Thankfully, Jabba was so overconfident he didn't think such a thing was possible for the Rebels.

"If you say so." Boba said, not sounding completely convinced. "On the topic of the Princess, how did you know she was not Boussh, anyway?"

"A friend of mine, Prince Xizor, informed me of Boussh's death." Jabba said as he loosened Leia's chains, putting a hand on her bare shoulder. "He said that Boussh had tried to demand more credits for the job than he was paid, and subsequently paid the price for his disobedience."

Boba looked down at Leia, seeming to glare through his dark visor. The princess looked at him in an unreadable stare.

"I thought there was something strange about Boussh that day that Wookie first mate of his was delivered." He said, as Leia shrank down and covered the tops of her breasts self-consciously with her small hands. "He walked differently and didn't even greet me when I showed up for your party a few days ago. The one where you 'retired' that Twi'lek whore you caught after Nima'tar ran away."

"And your hunch was correct, it was the Princess in disguise." Jabba said as he yanked Leia's chains, making the Princess sit straight up and making her bra slip from her chest, making her breasts fall out and humiliating her before the crowd. "And now look what she has been reduced to."

Leia quickly replaced her bra, tightening it and sitting down again as the crowd mocked her and several women shook their breasts at her. Leia noticed the contrast between his armor, covering every inch of skin, and her own bikini, which covered nothing but the ultimate areas of her womanly parts. The contrast was humiliating, reducing her from a proud princess of authority to a mere silent whore in the presence of a powerful hunter. She noticed Rystall Sant slowly making her way to the bounty hunter, a look of lust in her eyes.

"Indeed." Boba said as Rystall suddenly grabbed his arm, nuzzling him and whispering something in his ear. Leia watched her Theelin friend as she was gently pushed back into the crowd, looking annoyed and disappointed but not angry as she watched him with lustful eyes. "Your message you sent me this morning said you had a bonus for me."

"Indeed so, my friend. And you're looking right at her." Jabba said as he tugged Leia's chain, holding her head up high. "Along with a substantial amount of money that will now be transferred into your account, the lovely Princess shall be gifted to you for one night."

Leia's eyes snapped open in fear at that last statement. She shivered, not liking the idea of being with Fett in her exposed condition, especially if what she thought was going to happen happened to her.

"Thank you, Jabba." Boba said, handing one of Jabba's slave girls a credit chip as Jabba held out Leia's chain. "Make sure the fee is transferred to this account by morning."

Lyn Me detached Leia's chain with a magnetic key and tugged, pulling Leia along behind her. Leia stepped off the throne, feeling like her feet were made of lead and her heart was hammering its way out of her chest. The crowd laughed and jeered, mocking Leia and throwing drinks on her half-naked body.

"Have the Princess prepared for her night with Fett, and dress her in another costume." Bib Fortuna said, following along as Lyn pulled Leia along behind her to the slave pits. "I shall….supervise the process."

Leia glared at him as they pulled and pushed her into the corridors, the roaring laughter of the crowd echoing through the hall. She felt fear permeate her body, knowing for certain she would be raped.

"Faster, you royal whore." Fortuna said as he pushed Leia forward down the corridors and into the dressing room. "Don't keep Fett waiting."

Leia glared at him but kept silent as she was pulled into a refresher next to the room of drawers and closets, the refresher being a white tiled room with only a hole for drainage.

"Now, strip." Bib said with a leer, his lekku twitching in excitement. "And face use while you do so, Kun'chee."

Leia glared, but slowly removed her brasserie, exposing her firm breasts. She then kicked off the boots and unclipped the skirts, leaving herself entirely nude. Leia stood with her hands on her hips and her legs spread wide, glaring in defiance and refusing to show any humiliation at her current state of nakedness, instead holding her head high and swallowing hard.

"My, such a proud little whore." Bib said, walking closer as Lyn Me shuffled through the drawers. "Shameless as always."

He walked closer until his body was flush with Leia's from behind, towering over the naked slave girl. Leia's body was perfect, her firm breasts perfect for a male to grasp, with round pink nipples, her pussy covered with a dusting of pubic hair that had grown in the days since being captured, her stomach toned and firm, legs long and powerful, a strong, stately neck upon which her collar was clamped. The Princess's body was a work of art in its own right, and he would freeze her in carbonite in nothing but her skin suit if her could, just so he could admire such pure, virginal, beauty forever.

"Shave her." Bib said as the girls approached Leia with laser trimmers. "Give Fett a flawless work of art to slake his lust upon tonight."

They started rubbing them over the Princess's naked body, burning away any hairs that remained. Soon she was a hairless as a pre-pubescent girl, rubbed with aftershave and other cleansing balms. Bib loved how Leia appeared so young without her body hair, combined with her makeup and youthful complexion, she appeared innocent and virginal, as if she were no more than a young girl playing at being a woman. Bib Fortuna continued watching as the last of Leia's body hair was burned away, except for the hairs on her scalp and eyebrows. The girls also cleaned out her ears with tiny silver ear spoons, gave her a special beverage to swish around in her mouth to clean her teeth and rubbed her naked body with more aftershave. Leia thought they were done until the girls opened a drawer and pulled out what looked like two turkey basters filled with a blue-green substance. Leia felt one of them being inserted into her vagina and yelped, jumping backwards.

"Hold still!" said one of the girls as she grabbed Leia's waist.

"What are you doing?" Leia gasped as the 'baster' was inserted into her womanhood again.

"It's just a cleaning solution, it'll keep your intimate parts fresh for Fett." The girl said as she slid it inside of Leia. "Now just hold still and squat."

The Princess gasped as another was jammed into her anus, rougher than the first. She winced and squatted as the girls gripped the bulbous pumps at the ends of the devices and squeezed, pumping the liquid they were filled with into her body.

Leia felt the fluids enter her vagina and anus, flushing out her most intimate parts in the middle of the refresher. She gasped in unwanted pleasure as the fluids were either absorbed into her rectum and her spongey vulva or dripped out of her holes in a humiliating display, running down the drain. Bib Fortuna smirked as Leia shivered at this violation of her body, feeling humiliated at fluid dripped out of her holes.

"Good girl, Princess." He said, speaking to Leia in a mocking tone like a parent praising an infant for using the toilet. "Now have her dried off and dressed in her new outfit."

The girls led the shocked, naked Leia into the middle of the room full of drawers and closets, rubbing her dry with towels and setting her down on a bench in the middle of the room.

"We'll be right back, Princess. Your new outfit is ready." Said one of the girls, a teenage human in a skimpy pink sling bikini.

She then kissed Leia on the cheeks, leaving her with Bib. Leia shivered and sat on the cold bench, her body feeling cold and violated as Bib Fortuna circled her like a vulture.

"So, do you understand your place here, whore?" Bib asked as he stroked Leia's bare back with his long fingernails.

Leia didn't answer, instead moving away from his touch.

"Such a brave young woman…." He said as he put both hands on Leia's shoulders, moving down her front and touching the tops of her breasts, making Leia shiver. "….perfect for Jabba's whore. Once he's done with you, he'll make you fuck us all. Do you like that idea?"

Leia stayed silent as he continued fondling her bare breasts.

"I said, do you like the idea, whore?" Bib asked, squeezing her nipples.

"No." Leia said, wincing.

"No what?" Bib asked as he squeezed harder.

"No, _**master**_ _._ " Leia said as Bib let go of her breasts, slapping both of them.

He turned and smiled as the girls came forth holding the mannequin containing Leia's new clothes. Leia stood up, hoping that whatever it was would be at least more modest than her gold bikini. The mannequin was turned towards her and its contents shown off for Leia to see. Her heart sank instantly, and Bib Fortuna smirked at the naked Princess's expression of utter shame. Leia's new costume, if it could be even called such, barely covered the mannequin it was attached to. Leia shivered and covered herself with her small hands, already dreading putting the tiny little outfit on her body and entering the throne room for all to see. She would rather go out totally naked than wear this, because there wouldn't be any difference between the two, although she admitted to herself that she was lying and would rather wear something anything, to cover her delicate parts before the crowd.

"Put it on her." Bib said as the girls picked the tiny amount of gold off of the mannequin and moved towards Leia, the naked slave girl shaking in utter shame. "And send her out to the master so his crowd can see her before she is given to Fett."

Leia's new 'costume' consisted of little more than a tiny gold triangle designed to be adhered to a woman's vulva, molded perfectly to resemble the female genitalia so that it technically concealed nothing. The top was only two golden pasties that offered absolutely no support for her breasts, only covering the nipples and areolas. There was no rear covering, leaving her buttocks totally exposed for all to see. Leia's armband and wristlet were the only parts of her old outfit she would wear, and it was clear she would be forced to go barefoot. A gold crown was added to Leia's plait, the front part resembling a woman's vulva. It was so distasteful and tacky Leia was close to tears. The girls stepped back, holding Leia's chain and handing it to Bib as he stood up, walking towards her in the middle of the dressing room. The Princess refused to show any sign of humiliation, though she was dressed in little more than a whore's costume. The pasties and crotch plate did absolutely nothing to hide her body, instead drawing more attention to it.

"Come along, Kun'chee." Bib said, knowing the Huttese for 'vagina'. "Time to entertain your buyer."

Leia walked behind Bib in her incredibly skimpy outfit, looking like an almost-naked whore for the world to see as she exited the slave pits and entered the throne room. The crowd roared in approval at seeing Leia in nothing more than nipple shields and a tiny gold crotch plate, looking like little more than a cheap stripper. If not for the fact it was composed of gold, Leia's costume would allow her to pass as a call girl in one of the sleaziest spaceports in the galaxy, especially with the crown.

"The Princess has been prepared for you, Fett." Bib said as Leia looked around the crowd in nervousness, noticing Lando looking away in shame. Lando looked openly shocked behind his helmet, moving forwards.

The guards stopped him, thinking he was moving forwards to molest Leia's now even more exposed body.

"Hold up, Tamtel." Said Jubnuk, licking his lips and leering at Leia. "That's Jabba's slut. Although now Fett's got her for th' night."

The pig guard licked his lips, obviously remembering her humiliation in the Gammorean barracks. Lando looked at Leia in concern, but the Princess just waved him away, pretending she was clawing at the guards with her pointy fingernails as they approached her.

"Quite right, Jubnuk." Jabba said as three Twi'lek, Rodian and Zabrak slave girls sat on his throne, the Twi'lek naked but for a pair of high heels and the Zabrak girl wearing only an uncomfortable cobalt-blue chastity belt and a matching solid metal chastity bra locked over her chest which seemed to chafe her.

"Boba, the Princess is prepared for you!" said the Zabrak as she cupped her bra, wincing at the pressure on her nipples as she adjusted it.

The girls handed Leia's chain to Boba Fett as Leia walked, the tiny pasties covering nothing but her nipples and allowing her firm, unsupported breasts to bounce slightly as her crotch plate made the flower of her womanhood go ice-cold. Her bottom was entirely exposed, earning many mocks and jeers as males and females alike spanked her and mocked her exposure. Leia's crown made her feel self-conscious of her appearance, especially since she had never worn a crown in her life. Alderaan was a democracy, the title of Princess merely a formality. She had never worn a crown or sat on a throne, only worked on the Imperial Senate and held vote on important issues. Even her private life had no excessive luxuries, since she preferred to live as simply as possible while still being comfortable. All that changed now, she was seen as a higher form of life, and ironically, was treated like a living sex doll, something one could use to slake their lust and then discard like garbage. Leia walked to Boba Fett as the Mandalorian bounty hunter tugged it to test its strength. She felt terror at being held in her utterly exposed state by the man who had kidnapped Han, but remained strong, her head held high.

"Very impressive, Jabba." He said, looking Leia up and down before walking towards the hallways, tugging the chain and forcing Leia to follow him in her bare feet. "Now come along, 'kun'chee'."

Leia closed her eyes in shame and followed Boba Fett into the hallway, shutting out the roar of the crowd as they cheered her inevitable rape. Her body grew cold since the clothing fit only for a stripper did less than her original costume to protect her skin from the cold breeze of the palace. Leia felt her breasts moving slightly from their lack of support, and she considered pulling off the costume right then and there and exposing herself to end the decoration of her body and remain nude rather than decorate her body for Jabba's perverted lust.

She shook her head, dismissing the idea and instead following Fett through the halls and past men and women who mocked and groped her exposed body, spanked her bare buttocks, jiggled her breasts, and mockingly blew kisses at her, with even the prostitutes mocking her and calling her a whore.

"In here." Boba said, tugging Leia into a small room with his name written above it in Huttese lettering. Leia stumbled into the room with her bare feet, standing before him in her near-naked state. She shivered in the dim light as the door slid shut, sealing her inside as she stood almost totally exposed before Han's kidnapper.

" _ **I will not break."**_ Leia promised herself as Fett hung his rifle on the wall and walked towards her, his hidden eyes drinking in the sight of her body dressed in the covering fit only for a call girl or a porn star. _**"If I am naked, I will feel no shame."**_

This time, though, she had a hard time believing herself as she stood there in the small room, dressed in only the tiny amount of clothing she was allowed and a tacky tiara shaped like a woman's genitalia. This time, nothing more than the most intimate parts of her body were hidden by the two tiny pasties and a crotch plate shaped exactly like her external genitalia. This time, Boba Fett was the one in control. This time, Leia was certain, she would feel the shame of the inevitable rape for the rest of her life. This time….she would fall.

 **Poor Leia, I don't think I would ever be able to wear only a pubic triangle and pasties for even just my girlfriend in the privacy of our apartment, I'm so shy. Don't worry about her, though. She's a big, brave girl and can take care of herself. Besides, any hardcore Star Wars fans out there who can remember a certain fact about Boba Fett that can apply to this circumstance will know Leia's not actually going to be raped. I just wanted to humiliate her a little more to show her progression to a silent sex slave.**

 **This is the pic that inspired me for Leia's far skimpier outfit that she wears in the next chapter when she spends the night with Fett, by the way. My girlfriend drooled over this one when I found it and showed it to her. demogoron/art/Willing-Slave-251860202 Credit to username: Demogoron on Deviantart. Next we'll see how Fett treats her as his slave for a night. Stay tuned for more, remember to try your waitresses and tip your veal!**


	8. Chapter 8: Boba's reward: part 2

**Woman in gold chapter 8: Boba's reward: part 2**

 **Nudity and sexual humiliation of several kinds ahead, adults only.**

Leia shook and shuddered in Boba's room as the bounty hunter hung his jetpack on a hook. Not only from the cold, although in the tiny amount of clothing that served as the only protection for her modesty, temperature was definitely a factor. The Princess of Alderaan was used to feeling intimidation, such as when Moff Tarkin forced her to watch her home planet be blasted to atoms by the Death Star. She hadn't been nude then, of course, but several interrogation sessions in the Death Star prison complex had involved forcing her to strip before Darth Vader, an Imperial officer and an IT-O interrogator droid.

" _ **And now, your highness, we will discuss the location of the hidden Rebel base."**_ Vader had said.

Leia could remember the door closing and cutting off all contact with the outside world. She remembered being made to take off her long white senatorial dress as Vader stood before her, the droid scanning her beautiful body as she removed her underclothes as well and stood naked before him. It had been nowhere near as humiliating and intimidating as her more recent public display of nudity before Jabba's court, but Leia had still been horrified. She remembered the horrible IT-O droid backing her into a corner as she stood totally exposed before the Dark Lord of the Sith and a droid known to cause excruciating pain, the droid finally grasping her arm in a vise-like grip and injecting her with a horrible drug that amplified her feelings of tenderness in her skin.

" _ **Tell us the location and you shall be set free."**_ Vader's voice had said as Leia felt absolute, horrible pain.

The droid had used Bavo-6 on her, a drug that amplified all feeling of pain by making the nerves of the body extremely sensitive. She felt awful as the horrible little ball of pain shocked her, injected with drugs that made her feel more ill than she had ever felt before, forced her mouth wide open and performed painful operations on her teeth, tortured her genitalia with electric shocks and never allowed her privacy, even to relieve herself. Leia had been in absolute pain, but even in her naked, tortured state where she had been writhing on the ground after a full 3 days without sleep due to the droid performing screeching noises at a decibel too high for her ears to even register, the Princess had been strong and refused to break. This time, she wasn't so certain she would be as strong.

"Strip." Boba instructed. Leia shuddered as her mind was brought back to the present.

She stood in a small room with a refresher in the corner and a small cot-like bed. There was only one barred window and a foot locker, and the only furniture was a small table and chair. Leia stood with her hands on her hips, giving off an air of determination despite her extreme exposure.

"You mean **this** won't cut it with you?" she said, motioning towards her current attire as her firm breasts heaved with her breathing. "Face it, I'm as naked as I will ever get for you and you'll have to take them off yourself to get me as you want me."

Boba felt an air of admiration for the Princess. Dressed only in clothing fit for a pole-dancer and still she was fiery and obstinate as ever. He walked up to Leia, making the Princess back up as he flexed his fingers in preparation for something Leia was certain was unsavory for her. She felt very small, her skin becoming covered in gooseflesh as her bare buttocks touched the cold stone wall.

"Strip, or I'll leave you locked in here while I tell Wartug to bring Solo in here so he can listen to the entire thing." Boba said as he stroked her nearly-bare breasts.

Leia's heart sank as she slowly reached up to the tiny bits of gold she had been allowed to wear. She slowly removed her pasties and held her arms over her breasts, holding the tiny nipple cups in her hands. She then pulled off the adhesive crotchplate molded to resemble her vagina, technically revealing nothing more than before.

"Put your costume in here." Boba said, pointing behind Leia.

A little cabinet lay built into the wall, a locking door wide open. The Princess placed her only source of female privacy into the cabinet, Boba slamming the lid shut and locking it with a magnetic key he later hid in his chest plate. Leia was now completely naked again, standing proudly in front of the bed with her arms placed firmly to her sides as Boba slowly circled her, his rifle and jetpack still hung on the wall. She swallowed hard as he placed a hand on her bare back, tracing the contours and curves of her muscles.

"I can tell you're becoming more uncomfortable like this, Princess." Boba said as he placed both his hands on Leia's hips, making her tremble. "You can't put on an act for me, I've seen how you get whenever Jabba makes you strip for us. You shake, you take deep breaths, you hold your head up high and strut forwards like a shameless whore, and you move like you're submerged in a bacta tank."

He ran his hands through Leia's long brown hair, stroking the long, phallic braid it had been forced into. Leia tried hard not to even twitch as she felt one of his gloved hands slowly reaching down past her neck and touching her bare back. Suddenly, she was thrown face-first down on the bed, Boba's hands holding her body down as she felt her legs being swept out from under her, the bounty hunter's feet kicking her into a submissive kneeling position.

"This is the only position where you belong, Rebel whore." Boba said as he pressed his cold armor against her bare form. "And if I were in Jabba's place, I would send you to the dungeons dressed only as you are right now and make sure you were kept there for life."

He held Leia's shaking, naked body onto the bed, feeling her heart pounding in absolute terror through the skin of her lovely back. The Princess-turned-sex slave steeled herself, staying firm and fierce as she lay exposed and helpless on the cold bed. She turned her head just enough to glare at Boba as he stared at her through his visor.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it." Leia said as she trembled beneath his weight as his cold armor pressed her into the bed. She felt her vagina tightening in fear as she prepared herself physically and mentally for the violation that she was certain would occur at this moment as she lay before him, helpless, naked and all alone. "I'm ready for anything you're going to do to me, so you can just go to hell where you belong."

Boba stroked Leia's hair and pulled off the hairclips, making the braid and plait dissolve into a mass of soft, brown luster. He placed the clips on the bed before stroking her naked body with his cold gloved hands. Leia shook uncontrollably as he pulled her thighs apart, stroking the insides of her legs. Suddenly, he shoved her forwards by slapping her bare rear as hard as he could with his hard glove, pushing her entire body onto the bed.

"There, it's yours for the night." Boba said as he turned away and sat on a metal chair, opening a little suitcase-like box with various non-perishable foods inside of it. "Your clothes are staying off, though. So don't even think about trying that trunk."

Leia lay on the bed, looking confused and sitting upright as Boba turned the box of food towards her. She rubbed her bare bottom, which stung after being spanked hard by his gloved hand.

"Eat." He said as he shoved the box onto the bed. "I know you're hungry. You haven't eaten since last night, and Jabba isn't known for his attention span when it comes to his pets' food."

Leia turned towards the food, not caring if her naked body was within his field of vision as she picked out some freeze-dried Bantha steak and potatoes. She slowly ate using only her hands as Boba stood guard, his scarred Mandalorian armor a total contrast to her current state of nakedness.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're not beneath me on the bed right now." Boba said as he stepped closer to Leia. "Aren't you?"

He grabbed Leia's chain and tugged, forcing her to look up at him as she ate.

"Yes." She said, holding her chest out proudly as she swallowed a piece of Bantha steak. "But I'm not going to ask you."

"Because sex and intimacy between the unmarried is not something Mandalorians do." Boba said as he let go of the chain and allowed Leia to continue eating. "Unlike you, I will remain pure until if and when I am married."

Leia glared at him, finishing off the food and standing up straight, putting her hands on her hips and staring at his visor, not caring that she was totally naked before a man in full armor.

"I am sick of people thinking I'm some whore! The whole palace knows I am a virgin!" she yelled, her beautiful face contorted with anger. "You know everything about me now! You know my age, my bra size, my private habits, you even know my god-damned hymen is still in one piece, all thanks to Jabba! You know I have never had sex with Han, so stop calling me a slut!"

"There are ways for women to retain their virginity and engage in sexual behavior that is not vaginal, Princess." Boba said as he grabbed her chain again. "And I am not one to try and hypothesize about one's private life, but I don't doubt you have considered it about it."

He hooked the chain to the hook on the wall, bending it with his gloves enhancing his strength. Leia tried to tug at it, but could not budge her chain from the hook. Boba reached into a case under his bed and tossed a padded package at her.

"Put this on." He said, pointing to the package as Leia reached for it and picked it up.

As she unfolded it, she hoped it was at least something more than lingerie. She scowled at him when she realized what was inside the box, and shuddered at the thought of wearing it. The only thing in the box was an adult-sized diaper and a pair of plastic panties bearing Jabba's face surrounded by hearts, and fumed at the idea of what was going to happen with them.

"Never." Leia said, folding her arms across her bare chest as the cold air blew through and made her nipples harden. "I'm never going to bring myself that low."

She stood still as Boba walked away and fastened the door to the refresher, locking it tight so she couldn't use it. At that one action, Leia's heart sank as she looked down at the huge, padded diapers before her.

"It's this or relieve yourself on the floor for the rest of the night, Princess." He said, motioning to the diaper she was holding. "Your choice."

Leia reluctantly slid the gigantic diaper onto her crotch, hating the feeling of the plastic and padded tissue inside, hating that Boba knew she was wearing it, and especially hating the very idea of this humiliation being known to Han's kidnapper. She fastened the padded garment onto her crotch, slid on the humiliating panties, and stood before him, absolutely humiliated at her current predicament. Boba circled her and held his rifle up to her body, tracing her bare chest with its barrel.

"You really are just a frightened little girl." He said as Leia shivered from the cold metal rubbing against her nipples and slowly tracing her clavicles and continuing up to her neck. "You may have fooled some of the idiots in Jabba's court into thinking you have no shame, but I am not so easily tricked. I know your fear."

Leia carefully followed the gun with her eyes as it reached her mouth, the barrel pressing against her lips. As soon as this happened, she closed her eyes in a courage-gathering pause before she glared at him.

"Suck the barrel." Boba said as the diaper-clad Princess shivered.

Leia opened her mouth and took the barrel of the gun in her beautiful lips, suckling it gently. It tasted like burnt metal and blood, and she hated the taste in her mouth. She continued sucking as Boba slowly pushed the barrel into her mouth, making her wince at the leaden taste. She hated this humiliation, especially the sexual connotations that suckling the barrel of a rifle had for a female.

"Feel familiar to you?" Boba asked as Leia sucked harder. "I've heard about royal women. I don't doubt they have other ways besides that vibrator you owned to slake their lusts." He continued turning the barrel in her mouth, making her moan.

"Besides, the way you are with Solo, I wouldn't even call you a Princess." Boba said as he pulled the gun from Leia's mouth. "Princesses have respect for themselves and their chastity. You have none."

Suddenly, there was a swift movement of Leia's hands as she grabbed a fistful of dust from the ground and hurled it into Boba's visor, spitting on it and blocking his vision with mud for a moment as he brushed at the visor. She spat the gun out of her mouth and instantly wrestled it away from the Mandalorian bounty hunter as he finished brushing the mud out of his visor.

"Get out, now." Leia said, aiming the gun directly at his head as she unhooked her chain.

Boba Fett smirked behind his helmet. The idea of Leia in nothing more than a diaper, threatening him with a gun, seemed extremely comical at the moment, especially given what he knew that she didn't.

"That gun isn't even loaded." Boba said as he walked towards her. Leia pulled back the charging bolt on the rifle and aimed it right at his head.

"Try me." She said as she felt its weight, testing it to make certain. "I'm certainly desperate enough."

"I'm sure." Boba said as he advanced towards her.

Leia hesitated as Boba suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into him, grabbed at her with his gloved hands. Leia hit him with the shoulder stock and pointed the barrel at his head, pulling the trigger. Nothing happened. The gun really was uncharged. Boba grabbed it back from her and shoved her backwards, throwing her onto the dusty floor of the room as she scrabbled backwards, curling into the corner of the room.

"Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to leave you within reach of a loaded blaster rifle, Princess?" Boba said as he approached the half-naked Princess-tuned-slave girl. "You know interrogation techniques, I was just throwing you off to give you some false hope."

He turned towards Leia as she sat in nothing but her diaper and plastic panty, shivering as her exposed chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing. He re-attached the chain to the hook on the wall, leaving Leia to sit like an animal on a leash. The Princess shuddered at the realization he had brought her almost lower than Jabba had. He had given her false hopes and dashed them, reduced her to an infantile level of existence and then dominated her. This was torture, pure and simple.

"Get some sleep now, it's pretty late." Boba said as he sat down in the chair and leaned back, sleeping in his armor as usual. "And don't even try removing the diaper. There's an alarm attached to the plastic panties that will go off if you do."

Leia lay down on the bed in her huge, padded diaper and plastic panties, looking longingly at the locked door to the refresher. As she lay back and slept, she prayed her bladder and bowels would not have to be voided. Leia knew that she only had to hold out for another day until Luke got here, and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **"I will never break."**_ she promised herself as she lay in the diaper, her ladyparts feeling hot and sweaty due to the trapped heat in the infantile garments. _**"You think this diaper is going to break me? Think again, I'll see to it you and Jabba will deeply regret this as long as you live."**_

And yet somehow, at the back of her mind, deep in the part of her brain that held all her fears and insecurities, she had a very hard time believing it.

 **Sorry if this turned out a little extreme, but I wanted Leia to be humiliated by Fett. She may not have been raped, but she's been brought low. Cheer up, though, in 2 more chapters, Luke is here!**


	9. Chapter 9: How low can you go?

**Woman in gold chapter 9: how low can you go?**

 **The chapter after this takes place in the scene where Luke arrives to save the day, so get ready to fangirl over my interpretation of it. Don't worry about Leia, she may be broken down quite a bit in this story, but she'll come back strong. Luke is coming to save them next chapter, remember.**

 **Also, I have personally had to wear medical adult diapers once about 7 years ago when I had to have surgery to get a particularly large ovarian cyst removed and stay in the hospital for a few days (the cyst was almost the size of a frakking peach!). During the procedure, I had to stay in a hospital bed where I couldn't even lift my hips due to the fact it could rupture while it was still inside me.**

 **Therefore, I had to wear these humiliating, huge padded diapers and be checked and changed by doctors and nurses until they could finally operate and remove the damn cyst from my "inner plumbing" as I thought of my ladyparts. I felt like a toilet having a clog removed by a plumber.**

 **Luckily my lovely girlfriend was there for me and kept me company during that hard time, and the doctors even let her sleep in the room with me, which I greatly adored. I love you across the universe and back baby, can't wait until I see you again in December! In this part, some of Leia's disgust at wearing the diaper is loosely based off of my own feelings on the matter, but entirely without the comfort my precious baby gave me during my surgery, sorry for that. Anyway, enough ranting from the geeky lezzy. Enjoy!**

The next morning….

Leia awoke to the sound of metal on metal, rolling over on the cold bed to see Boba putting his armor back on. Her body felt absolutely disgusting, her stomach churning and roiling from her anxiety. She felt frigid and horribly itchy in her crotch region and remembered her current predicament as she sat up. Leia's crotch itched and she could see reddish discoloration of her skin, a side effect of wearing an unknowingly-full-to-the-brim diaper all night long and through to the morning. Diaper rash. Leia had slept in nothing more than a humiliating adult diaper and had forgotten to factor in the ingredients in the food Boba had allowed her to eat. They were the same kind of chemicals as stool softeners used, and as such allowed for her to relieve her bowels subconsciously during the night, seeing as her huge diaper was swollen with her waste.

"You're awake." Boba said, finishing fastening up his armor as Leia stood up, her nipples hard from the cold air. He pulled her up with her chains, detaching them from the hook on the wall and pulling her to her bare feet. "I assume that your diaper needs changing? You haven't been changed all night."

Leia folded her arms across her bare breasts, glaring at him defiantly in her swollen diaper as she itched. It felt like a beehive down there, and her skin was red and rubbed raw but still she refused to break.

"I don't need anything from you." She snapped, ignoring the disgusting feeling of the gigantic padded diaper holding all the waste she had expelled during the night, as well as the horribly scratchy feeling of the severe diaper rash she now sported underneath it. "I've never needed a man for much of anything in my entire life and I don't need you either."

"Suit yourself then, we're going to the throne room as you are." Boba said as he tugged the chain. "Well? Are you coming?"

Leia's heart sank at this notion, and she lay back on the bed. Her diaper was heavy and her skin itchy from diaper rash. Suddenly, all the pain and humiliation and controlling she had endured for the last few days came crashing down upon her like an out-of-control freighter, her heart hurting from despair.

"Please don't." she begged, her spirit feeling like it was finally breaking.

"What did you say?" Boba asked, glaring through his visor.

Leia knelt on the bed, feeling absolute humiliation at having to be checked and changed like an infant. The disgusting feeling of her own waste, solid and liquid alike, inside the diaper that smeared onto her skin in a humiliating act of soiling her flesh, was too much to bear. Even though her diaper felt similar to a menstrual pad, Leia felt humiliated at not being in control of her body. She felt horribly unclean and wished for something, anything, which could get her out of this predicament. Leia itched horribly and knew she only had one choice.

"Please change me….master." Leia begged, knowing her humiliation was inevitable.

"Lay down on the bed." Boba commanded.

Leia obeyed as he walked around to her and picked up a bag of medical materials. She shuddered at the cold bed as he lay the bag on her bare breasts, making her breath come choppier. A plastic mat was rolled out and placed under Leia's buttocks, leaving a clean area upon which her humiliation could occur. She felt his gloved hands removing her plastic panties and then unfastening her diaper, tossing it into a garbage chute and making her naked once again. Leia's bare bottom was red and raw from diaper rash, and it felt wonderful to have the horrible garment removed, if only for a moment.

"Now hold still, and don't wriggle." Leia heard the Mandalorian say as he then wiped her clean with medicinal rub and moist towelettes.

Leia wrinkled her nose at the foul smell of the medicinal cleanser and her own residual waste entered her nostrils, forcing her to breathe through her mouth. In no time at all, she was cleaned off and a fresh diaper was replaced around her crotch, much to the princess's despair. She was pulled off of the bed by a yank of her chain, and Fett opened the case containing her pasties and crotch plate, putting the tiny coverings into a bag over his shoulder.

"Follow me." He said, tugging the chain and pulling Leia with him as he handed the filthy used diaper to a slave girl. "My time with you is up and I have things to do."

The topless Princess walked through the halls, bearing the mocks and jeers of males and females alike as she passed them. She felt infantile, led along by an older male in nothing but a diaper and plastic panties, mocked and cooed at as if she couldn't speak. Leia felt more humiliated than ever and prayed to the force that this would end soon. She hated the feeling of the diaper fastened around her crotch, hated the ballooning pair of plastic panties crinkling loudly when she moved the slightest bit, hated the fact she had been deprived of the ability to use the refresher, hated feeling her own waste smearing against her skin, hated how now everyone in the palace would know she had been wearing it. To her, the diaper she wore was a garment of utter shame and humiliation, and she never wanted to see another diaper as long as she lived. They finally reached the throne room, walking into the middle of the court as males and females alike mocked and jeered at Leia, with Lando also looking at her in a concerned manner.

"Your eminence, the Princess Leia Organa." Boba said as he tugged the chain, pulling the diaper-clad Leia into the center of the room.

He handed the bag containing the pasties and crotch plate to a slave girl wearing a feathered dancing bikini, who then took it and walked away. The court roared in laughter, cooing and laughing at Leia in a manner one would behave towards an infant.

"Well, Fett. I can see that you have definitely improved her behavior." Jabba laughed as he clapped his fat hands, reaching out for the chain.

Leia was handed over to Jabba as the flabby crime lord pulled her into his bulk, licking her bare breasts before the crowd.

"You used the garments I provided for her very well." Jabba said with a grin. "How did she take to them?"

Leia's eyes widened at that statement. No wonder there had just happened to be a bag of adult diapers in the room! She shuddered but glared hard into his huge eyes, remaining outwardly defiant though her spirit felt fragile as glass in her infantile state of being.

"Like a natural. Since women are more familiar with...feminine incontinence, I figured she'd get used to them." Boba said, smiling under his helmet to give his voice a little pep since he was technically telling the truth. "Especially after she learned to submit to me last night. Once she learned to respect me, she was easy prey to tame."

"Did you enjoy your night with the bounty hunter, Princess?" Jabba asked, licking her bare upper body again as the crowd cheered on Boba, some of them slapping him on the back in congratulations. Jabba groped Leia's body and felt her through the diaper, fondling her so that she felt absolutely violated beyond measure. "Come now, your privacy should not be a concern for you at this point, my pet. Speak!"

"Y-Yes, I enjoyed it v-very much." Leia said in a quiet voice.

She had, but for different reasons than the crowd thought as they guffawed loudly. The topless Princess stood with her hands to her sides and walked towards a purple Twi'lek slave girl in a silver and blue bikini who beckoned her forwards, leaving her firm breasts unobscured as her enormous diaper crinkled with every step she took, every movement of her hips. Leia stood before the girl as she opened a box containing her golden slave bikini, her heart actually lifting at the sight of the skimpy outfit.

"Your costume, Princess. Courtesy of Boba Fett." The girl said with a bow as she handed over the bikini.

Leia picked it up and hugged it tightly, realizing just how much coverage the bikini gave her compared to her other forms of clothing. Suddenly, she realized this was likely the intention of her most recent forms of clothing, to expose her even more than the golden bikini and endear her to it. And she had felt it, just as Jabba intended to.

"Change into it, Princess." Bib Fortuna said as he pressed a hand upon her bare back. "Or would you prefer to remain in the diaper for us, and never worry about using your hole in the throne to relieve yourself?"

Leia sighed as she unfastened her fresh diaper and plastic panties, dropping both on the throne and putting her bikini back onto her body as the crowd cheered and two slave girls re-braided her hair behind her. She realized she was doing this without being forced to, and as such was being brought lower than before for it. Now the crowd would know how she had willingly stripped in public for them, had exposed herself like a common whore, and acted as Jabba's sex slave for days. She had no proof she was being forced to do it, or at least not any that would leave the palace.

"Now put the diaper on your head and crawl to the throne, whore." Bib Fortuna whispered as he reached under her skirts, fondling her bareness.

Leia sighed and strapped the **(thankfully-clean)** diaper and plastic panty over her head, earning another wave of mockery. The absorbent garment fit perfectly over her head and blocked out all vision, effectively blindfolding the humiliated slave Princess. She started to crawl like an infant towards Jabba's throne, the crowd mocking and jeering as a woman in a blue costume with red hair looked at her intently.

"This way, my little Princess Child." Mocked Jabba, tugging Leia's chains while acting like a parent guiding his child while teaching her to crawl.

Leia fumed at her humiliation as she slowly turned to the sound of his voice, her diaper blindfold making it impossible to tell one way from another. She felt male genitalia slapping against her as she crawled in her golden bikini, eventually reaching the throne as Jabba pulled her chain to tug her onto his throne.

"Good girl, my little Princess." He mocked as he undid the diaper and diaper cover from around her head, dangling it in front of her. "Now am I to understand you missed wearing panties with the costume I provided you. And as such, I have a proposition."

Leia glared, worried that she knew what he meant by that. She folded her arms over the exposed tops of her breasts, bowing her head and then wincing at the chafing of the collar around her neck as Jabba accepted a package from the slave girl in the feathered bikini.

"I am willing to allow you to cover your female parts with this garment I hold before you." Jabba said with a smile as he mockingly held up the package, which was revealed to be the full diaper Leia had been wearing, which was now folded up for easy disposal.

He rubbed it against Leia's beautiful face, making her close her eyes and turn away as he rubbed it against her cheeks. She got a nose full of the scent of sterile cloth and plastic and the scent of her own waste and female odor, retching in disgust as the crowd laughed. Although it had been fastened tight with no chance of her own waste touching her skin, Leia still felt humiliated at the filthy diaper being so close to her face, the stench of her own waste permeating her nostrils.

"Of course I will have to have you strip naked before you are changed, but you will be covered underneath your skirts and your feminine privacy shall be maintained." Jabba said with a grin as he threw the full diaper into the Rancor pit, the monster beneath the cage floor roaring in frustration at the meager meal it was receiving at the moment. "What do you say, Kun'chee?"

Leia shook her head and looked away in utter shame. No matter what he did to her, she would never, _could never,_ endure such humiliation for another night in public. It was bad enough in relative privacy with Boba Fett, and she couldn't endure such an act in front of the dregs of the galaxy where she would be given no privacy at all.

"I will never wear diapers for you, or anyone else….master." she said, her voice cracking as she stood defiantly, her arms still folded over her chest.

"Then you shall continue to wear my bikini I have so generously provided for you and be my slave for as long as you remain in my palace." Jabba said as he tugged her into his embrace, making Salacious Crumb laugh uproariously. "And if you hate my costume, remember there are far worse items of clothing you could be wearing right now."

The crowd cheered and bustled around Jabba's throne room as he continued molesting and groping Leia's nearly-bare body, waving the filthy full diaper in front of her face. This time however, Leia didn't attempt to stop his molestations and groping. She just feebly pushed and held herself at bay to at least stop his molestations from going any further. It was all she could do, and all she had convinced herself she could do.

"Now Princess, kiss my tail." Jabba commanded.

Leia glared at him, trying hard to persevere in the face of such humiliation and molestation.

"Never." She spat, her breasts growing numb from being pressed into both the cold golden bra and her master's frigid flesh. "I will never submit to you."

"Then why are you still in my arms, my pet?" Jabba said with a chuckle.

"Your chains, isn't it obvious?" Leia growled, struggling in her gold bikini.

"Are you certain, princess?" Jabba said with smile.

Leia turned around and realized he was not holding her as she originally surmised. His arms were both occupied by holding his disgusting goblet of wine and petting a Twi'lek slave girl she recognized as Lyn Me. Her chain lay slack on the ground, only attached to the throne and not held by anyone. Leia gasped when she realized she had been in Jabba's arms of her own volition, like a true slave girl.

"My pet is learning fast, it seems!" Jabba laughed as he suddenly tugged on her chain, pulling Leia into his flab.

She didn't have far to be pulled as she was already on his throne, but she fell face-first into his bulk, almost suffocating in slime. Bib Fortuna walked up to the throne as Jabba continued molesting Leia, touching her bare back and sticking a fat finger between her firm breasts to tease the flimsy bra that held them in place.

"Master Jabba, we have heard word Luke Skywalker is approaching the palace." Bib said as he pressed Leia into Jabba's sticky bulk, making her whimper and moan as she struggled to breathe. "Shall I prepare the guards?"

Jabba continued holding Leia into his sticky flab as he considered this for a time, holding the half-naked, struggling Princess tightly.

"Keep them on their regular duties, but tell them to be on guard. He is tricky." He said as Leia started to wheeze while stuck to his flesh. "I have plans for him when he arrives, if he makes it past them and you."

Jabba stroked Leia as her vision turned grey, her lungs deprived of life-giving air.

"You are not to admit him, understand?" Jabba said as his tail stroked Leia's bare vulva. "If he is to come here, he is to be killed immediately."

"Yes, my lord." Said Bib, walking away as Leia started choking. Jabba stroked her bare back and licked her.

"Pretty little Princess, with a body so pure…." He whispered as Leia stopped choking and turned blue in the face. "….you can't make any decisions on **your own**!"

He pulled Leia off of his sticky bulk, the half-naked Princess gulping in air as she almost collapsed from oxygen deprivation.

"Please….I can't….breathe…." she said as she gasped and coughed, sucking in life-giving air as Jabba molested her exposed body for all to see.

"I didn't say you could breathe now, did I, my pet?" Jabba said as he stroked her chin, planting a sticky kiss on her beautiful red lips.

Leia looked down at her own feet, her expression falling.

"No master, you did not." She said, speaking his title of her own free will.

Jabba reached underneath her skirts and grabbed her crotch, making her wince and scrunch her face into an expression of total disgust as his fingers wound into her vagina, making her moan in unwanted pleasure.

"Then do not speak thusly. In fact, do not speak unless I will it." Jabba said as he pulled Leia into his sticky flesh.

The rest of the day was spent by Jabba's side as Leia watched drug dealers, prostitutes and their pimps, slavers, bounty hunters, and many other dregs of society pass by, treating her as if she were little more than an object. She felt herself slowly feeling more and more humble and bored with her enslavement, even ignoring Salacious Crumb as he jumped onto her lap and molested her bareness beneath her skirts. As the hours passed, Leia tried to recite her mantra but found she couldn't remember some of it. This frightened her as she struggled to remember Mon Mothma's face, her voice, wishing she could give herself the courage she needed. Her fears were coming true, she was slowly submitting to Jabba's control, losing her mind as she sat half-naked in a den of crime and debauchery. Hours later, Jabba tugged her chain and forced her to dance before the crowd. Leia submitted without a second thought. She told herself as she twirled and exposed the bare genitals beneath her skirts that she was doing this for Han, but her subconscious mind wasn't certain. Her dance was short but humiliating, exposing more of her to the crowd and turning her into a whore in the galaxy's eyes. Her mouth, which had inspired millions across the galaxy, was silent, to be used only for a male's pleasure from now on. Her body seen as nothing more than a sexual toy to sate male lust upon. Leia no longer recited her mantra, instead breathing deeply and focusing on her heartbeat. Her dance ended after about several hours, the scantily-clad Princess feeling exhausted as she flopped down on the throne. Rystall Sant blew her kisses from the crowd as she walked away on Boba Fett's arm, unknowing of the disappointment she would receive tonight. Leia leaned back against Jabba's throne, wanting nothing more than to sleep. Salacious Crumb sat next to her, ogling her bare skin of her stomach and breasts.

"Good night, my lovely pet." Jabba said as he yawned, the court adjourning to their rooms as Lando walked over to Leia, waiting until the Hutt had fallen asleep to speak to her.

"How are you holding up?" Lando whispered to Leia as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Not good." She said as she adjusted her bra to cover her breasts. "That diaper, those babyish panties, being made to wear them over my head like the galaxy's biggest fool...that was the straw that broke the Bantha's back for me. I'm done. I can't take this anymore, I'm not going to last another day, I know it."

Leia tightened the bra, gasping as it pinched her lungs and slowly loosening the damned bra. The thing was more like a harness around her chest than a figure-supporting garment, and she prayed she didn't have to wear it for much longer.

"Luke needs to come now." She said as she shivered, sliding her hands into her skirts and placing both hands over her vulva for warmth. "I can't wait here another day. I'm done."

"He'll be here early tomorrow, just wait." Lando said, rubbing Leia's bare shoulders before walking away to the skiff hangar. "I know you can hold out, just wait until morning."

"Easier for you to say." Leia snapped as she leaned back, the sleeping form of the Hutt sticking fast as her bra fell from her chest again. "Now get back to the skiff hangar before someone sees you."

She leaned away as Lando left and lay down, leaning on the less-comfortable mock-thick-stone of the throne rather than lay upon Jabba's slimy tail all night. She closed her eyes in exhaustion, entering a trance-like state as Salacious Crumb continued watching Jabba and his human pet.

Leia meditated deeply, focusing all her attention inwards to her own body. She felt her slowing heartbeat, the pumping of her mighty lungs, the feeling of frigid gold bra cups and groin plate pressing against her vulva and nipples, and the collar bound to her lovely neck that held her close to the beast she was enslaved to. She remembered her next menstrual period was coming three days from now, and prayed she would not be in Jabba's possession when it happened, for fear of another public humiliation.

" _ **Please Luke, get here soon."**_ Leia thought as tears fell from her beautiful eyes, her horribly exposed body feeling numb and cold as Salacious kept watch over her scantily-clad form, making her feel uncomfortable. _**"I can't take it anymore."**_

Leia soon drifted off, her mind filled with fear and dreams of her lover, Han Solo. She prayed he was all right, that Luke would get them out. His lightsaber had been hidden inside Artoo, so he would arrive with no weapons. Leia prayed the new plan would work.

" _ **Please, may The Force be with us all."**_ She prayed as she leaned back and fell into a deep slumber, her bikini feeling like heavy ice blocks upon her most sensitive regions. Leia would need all her strength to get through this is this was to be her fate, and if Luke failed, she would be doomed to be a sex slave for the rest of her life. She wondered if he would actually be able to get them out, or if they would perish, leaving her all alone as a half-naked, or worse, fully naked, pet to a grossly flabby crime lord.

Leia was just going to have to wait until morning to find out. She rolled onto her side and splayed out asleep, posed like a beautiful work of art in her state of near-nakedness.

" _ **I swear I'll have my revenge."**_ She thought as her mind drifted off to sleep despite the icy feeling of her slave bikini. _**"You'll pay for all of this, you living garbage pile, one way or another, by Rebel strike force or crooks you cheated, you'll get what's coming to you."**_

Then she fell into a dreamless sleep, the clanking of her golden slave bikini echoing the sounds of her broken heart and breaking spirit. Her time would come soon, either she would escape Jabba's clutches with her friends and lover or commit suicide rather than endure this humiliation for the rest of her life. Either way, she would be free. And right now, as sad as it sounded, she couldn't care less which way it was. She was at the end of her rope and had nowhere else to go. Soon, her fate would be decided, and Leia would have to live with either fate for the rest of her life. One choice she would welcome, but the other...the other Leia would never be able to endure for all the strength she could muster in her spirit. A half-naked pet to a drug lord. And if it came to that...Leia would have no choice but to end her own life.

 **Coming up next, Luke finally arrives to rescue them!** **I'm going to adapt most of the movie's scene for this, so there maybe won't be very much new beside Leia's thoughts, sorry to say. But I hope you enjoy my take on Leia's perspective of that scene whenever I write it! Be lovely to each other and see you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Enter the Skywalker

**Woman in gold chapter 10: Enter the Skywalker**

 **Not much that wasn't in the movie here, at least not until the end, but I hope you still like it.**

Leia woke to the sound of familiar voices in the halls early in the morning as she lay in her golden bikini, leaned against the monster that she was bound to. She raised her beautiful face towards the source of the voice as her eyes fluttered open. What was going on?

"Yo macka chipowan Skywalker." The majordomo's words awakened Leia as the half-naked Princess slowly sat up on the throne, her eyes adjusting to the incredibly dim light.

She perked up at Fortuna's mention of 'Skywalker', had Luke finally arrived?

"You will take me to Jabba now." Luke's voice said in a slow, controlled speech pattern.

Leia listened carefully as there was a minor pause in the conversation.

"Ataka bu Jabba now." Bib Fortuna said in a trancelike voice.

Leia could now see him approaching the throne with Luke, who was wearing all black and a long cloak. Leia slowly sat up, wary in her movements. The humiliations she had endured over the last 4 days had left her so frightened and broken-down that she hesitated to even move while she slept for fear of awakening her monstrous master.

"You served your master well." Said Luke's voice as he slowly entered the throne room.

Leia slowly sat up as the vile gangsters and degenerates who inhabited the palace slowly awoke, gathering as Luke entered the throne room, his black cloak swirling ominously.

"Ay sota vanloca." Fortuna repeated as he walked with Luke to the middle of the throne room, his red eyes hollow as if in a trance.

Leia realized Luke must have used a mind trick on him and felt a glimmer of levity. The Hutt's employees were weak-minded, just as she thought.

"And you will be greatly rewarded." Luke said as he walked towards Jabba's throne, standing on the grate for the trapdoor.

Leia slowly sat up as the court started waking up, all eyes on the black-cloaked man in front of them. She kept her face a stoic, unreadable mask even as her humiliation at Luke witnessing her almost naked, submissive state while bound to a disgustingly flabby Hutt.

"At last! Master Luke's come to rescue me!" C-3PO cried out as Bib Fortuna walked behind the throne, still in his strange trance as he whispered in Jabba's ear.

"Master!" Bib whispered.

"Oooh!" Jabba said, startled at being awakened so abruptly.

He absent-mindedly tugged Leia's chain as he did so, pulling her into a sultry sitting position.

"Gabba nopez Luke skywalker, Jedi knight." Bib said.

The Twi'lek's trance was almost comical to Leia, and if she could do such things, she had several ideas of what she could make the major domo do that would make up for the humiliation he had helped heap upon her the last few days.

 **"I told you not to admit him."** Jabba growled to Fortuna, obviously annoyed at Fortuna for this.

"I must be allowed to speak." Luke said in the same controlled, commanding voice.

Leia listened as Bib Fortuna repeated Luke's words again, this time being met with anger from the Hutt. She took in a deep breath, her chest expanding as she tried to calm herself.

 **"You weak-minded fool!"** Jabba growled as he pulled Bib closer to intimidate the Major Domo. **"** **H** **e's using an old Jedi mind trick!"**

He shoved the Twi'lek aside in anger, making Bib fall off the throne with a yelp. Leia would have giggled at the abuse of the Twi'lek who had molested her and intimidated her for days, if she could, but she settled for smirking in his general direction as Luke continued his speech.

"You will bring captain Solo and the Wookie to me." He said in the same controlled voice, staring right at Jabba's huge reddish-orange eyes.

Jabba just laughed, the sound making Leia feel a chill down her spine. She remembered Luke was unarmed as per the plan, and felt a twinge of comfort knowing R2 had smuggled his lightsaber into the palace. Leia had been loath to come up with such an elaborate plan, but it had been necessary. With his lightsaber, the scanners in Jabba's Palace would have been alerted to him and he could have been blown up by booby traps outside the gates.

 **"Your mind tricks will not work on me, boy."** Jabba said as he pulled Leia's chain taught, making the half-naked Princess wince slightly.

Leia was certain that was true, Jabba had been murdering Jedi for centuries, if the rumors were true. She wanted to warn Luke about the trapdoor he was standing on, but knew that if she did, not only would Jabba use it, but she would likely be in for another humiliating punishment. So Leia kept quiet, watching the scene unfold before her eyes.

"Nevertheless…." Luke said, looking calmer and more collected than Leia had seen him act before. "….I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this, or be destroyed."

Leia felt a trill of pride at knowing how far Luke had come with his Jedi training, and wanted nothing more than to hug him right now in congratulations. She didn't care that she was wearing nothing but a bikini, she would run up and shake his hand if she could.

"It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers." Luke said, keeping his stoic expression as he flexed his fingers.

Jabba let out a low growl, his breath making Leia wince as C-3PO piped up, panicked.

"Master Luke, you're standing on a-!" the golden droid was interrupted by a growl as Jabba tugged Leia back against his skin, making her flinch in anticipation of touching his slimy skin again.

 **"There will be no bargain, young Jedi."** Jabba growled as he held Leia tightly by her chains. The Princess looked over and nodded to Lando, who was standing just off to the side. **"I** **shall enjoy watching you die."**

Suddenly, Luke waved his hand out and a gun from one of Jabba's guards' belts flew to his hand. One of the Gammorean guards, whom Leia recognized as Jubnuk, grabbed Luke's hand to try and keep him from shooting Jabba, making the shot hit the ceiling and showering sparks down into the throne room. Jabba growled and slammed his hand down on the armrest of his throne, making the trapdoor beneath their feet drop open. Luke fell out of sight into the shadows, with Jubnuk stumbling slightly before almost comically falling down into the dark pit. Jabba laughed as Leia nervously looked down as far her neck could stretch, concerned about Luke. Lando walked over from the crowd and put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, looking into the Princess's eyes.

"TibiJedi!" Jabba growled as Leia flinched hard from a sudden movement beneath her body, feeling like a faraway earthquake had just occurred. "TibiJedi….!"

The throne was moving, apparently from magnetic repulsorlifts installed on the bottom. Leia realized the Hutt's sadistic sense of humor meant he would deeply enjoy watching his enemies be killed by his favorite pet. She watched as the Jedi and Gammorean stumbled to their feet in the dusty pit full of bones, looking ready to fight each other. But at that moment, a horrible screech of metal interrupted them and the sound of a massive gate being opened sounded from inside the pit.

"Oh no, the Rancor!" C-3PO shouted as he shook with fear.

Leia's eyes filled with fear as she turned to see the scene, putting a hand between the collar and the skin of her neck to keep the horrible gold-plated durasteel from hurting her neck. Ever since she had heard Jabba kept a Rancor and used it to kill slave girls who disobeyed him, she had remembered stories she was told on Alderaan about Rancors who eat little girls who don't go to bed on time. Jabba had never had to threaten her with this punishment verbally, he knew the pit was right there where she could see and hear the beast within.

A horrible roar echoed from within the pit as Jubnuk squealed in fear, doubtlessly trying to escape the horrible beast. His fellow Gammoreans mocked and jeered at him with the crowd, laughing at their comrade's misfortune.

" _ **Looks like the old saying's true."**_ Leia thought to herself. _ **"There really is no honor among criminals."**_

Jubunk's squeals grew louder as Leia could just barely see the gigantic crustacean's claw grab him, holding him helpless. She strained to see what was going on and faintly saw the Rancor chomp down on Jubnuk's helpless form, slurping him down and chewing until the pig was swallowed. Leia felt a wave of satisfaction at the guard who had sexually abused her with his comrades meeting such a horrible end. He deserved it, the rapist. However, her elation was short-lived as the Rancor turned and spotted Luke with its beady black eyes.

"Beeaahd!" Jabba chuckled, encouraging the Rancor as his crowd roared their approval.

Leia squinted to see what was happening. Luke had grabbed a particularly large leg bone from the pit, and was holding it like a sword as the massive beast approached him. If nothing else, Leia could say he had courage, but she worried about what he was going to do with such a crude weapon against the monster before him. In no time, the Rancor had grabbed Luke and was lifting him up to its horrible jaws.

"Wah-hoo!" yelled one of the degenerates, waving his fist as the rest of the crowd went wild, chanting and jeering as they watched the beast prepare for its meal.

Leia grimaced in fear as the beast lifted Luke almost to its mouth and opened wide, its jagged teeth barely visible in the darkness. Suddenly, Luke jammed the long bone into the Rancor's mouth, forcing the beast to keep its jaws wide open. The crustacean roared and bellowed in frustration as it struggled to bite down, the bone keeping its mouth open like a dentist's tool. A sickening _**crunch**_ indicated the bone had been shattered, the beast's jaws no longer forced open. By now, Luke was forced back into a shallow alcove, and Leia knew he didn't have long before the beast grabbed him.

" ** _Force, please help him!"_** Leia mentally begged to anyone or anything would listen to her.

Her heart was pounding inside of her chest, and she was shivering from both the cold and her own fear. There was a scream from the pit as Luke smashed the Rancor's claw with a large rock, smashing its knuckles and making it withdraw its hand. Leia saw him run out of the alcove and disappear from sight, but she knew there was no escape from the Rancor pit. The crowd went wild as Jabba tugged her leash and held it taught, his tail twitching as she slipped her fingers between the collar and her flesh, trying to prevent herself from choking. There were a few more roars as the Rancor's footsteps sounded loud as a sandcrawler's treads, the sound of an electrical device shorting out and finally a massive CLANG that echoed through the palace, followed by silence. The Gammoreans stopped laughing and looked down as the rest of the palace looked into the pit in shock. Leia looked down as Jabba, obviously distracted, let her chains go slack.

" _ **Luke, you made it!"**_ Leia thought to herself as she smiled as the sight below her.

Luke had tricked the Rancor into following him towards the massive portcullis and used a rock to hit the controls keeping it open, impaling the horrible beast on the spiked points of the gate. She laughed out loud, feeling the levity that laughter brought her as her heart warmed with the thought that Luke was now safe. Suddenly, Leia felt Jabba yank her chains tighter, choking her in anger. Jabba roared his displeasure at the incident as the crowd went quiet, shocked and curious as to what the Hutt would do next. The massive Hutt was enraged, at Luke for murdering his favorite pet, at Leia, his sex slave, for laughing at his loss when she should not even speak without permission, and at Han for bringing this tragedy down on him. They would all pay for this.

 **"Bring me Solo and the Wookie!"** Jabba growled as he pulled Leia into his bulk, holding her chains tighter. **"** **They will all suffer for this outrage!"**

The half-naked Princess struggled to breathe as she was pulled against his flab. She pulled and tugged at her gold-plated collar as her skirts fell off to one side, exposing her bare vulva to the crowd yet again. Leia was finally allowed to sit upright, straightening her skirts as the guards ran off to the dungeons, with several others running into the Rancor pit through the gate Luke had tried to open before. She heard sobbing coming from the pit, curious as to who would be mourning either the Rancor or Jubnuk and why, but she had no time to reflect on that as Luke was brought forth, along with Han and Chewbacca, who had been roughly yanked forth from the dungeons. Leia's heart sank at the idea of seeing Han again, especially since he knew of her enslavement. She wondered if his eyesight had returned yet, she did not relish the idea of him witnessing her utter humiliation as a scantily-clad sex slave to a drug lord.

"Han!" Luke yelled as he was handcuffed and brought before Jabba's throne, the smuggler being pulled by two guards as Chewbacca was pushed along, yanked into the throne room by two Gammoreans.

"Luke!" Han said as he yanked at one of the guards who was pulling him along.

Leia noticed Lando was among the guards and looked into his eyes from across the room. Or at least, she tried to. Leia blinked and tried again, finding that she had to strain her beautiful brown eyes to look Lando, or any of her friends, in the eye.

" _ **What's happening to me?"**_ She thought, trying to look C-3PO in his optics and failing as she rubbed her eyes with her hands. _**"Why can't I look at their eyes?"**_

Leia realized with horror that Jabba's conditioning had been working on her, she was avoiding eye contact with 'free men' no matter what she tried. Leia's heart sank when she considered what was happening to her, the subconscious conditioning of the disgusting Hutt was turning her from a free woman into a submissive sex slave. She realized she might need a considerable amount of therapy after this and worried about Mon Mothma, knowing how upset the woman would be to know the woman she loved like a daughter had been so horribly abused in so many ways.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked, walking with the guards as they pulled him forward to the court and pushed him along with Han.

"Fine." Han said in his usual dry, sarcastic tone. "Together again, huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Luke said as he looked at Leia in her exposed state, smiling at her as if to tell her _**"Don't worry about us."**_

"How are we doing?" Han asked as he stumbled towards the throne.

"Same as always." Luke said, casual annoyance in his voice.

"That bad, huh?" Han said as he stumbled again. "Where's Leia?"

"I'm here!" Leia called out, sighing in relief that his vision hadn't returned yet.

At least he would not be able to see her as a Hutt's sex slave. That would have been almost too much humiliation for her to bear. She was instantly silenced by a yank of her chain, being pulled back farther as Jabba stroked her hair and the bare flesh of her back with his hand, stroking her as if she were a pet cat. Jabba growled something at C-3PO, who shuffled forward and started to translate his speech to the crowd.

"His high exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated….immediately." the droid said, his voice shaking with unease at what he was forced to say.

"Good, I hate long waits." Han said, his sarcasm evident in his tone but not enough to hide his fear.

"Therefore you will be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the almighty Sarlacc." C-3PO said, himself not knowing what exactly the Sarlacc was.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Han said, his comical attitude winning out over the situation with a touch of levity.

Leia realized how much she loved that about him, his ability to bring comedy to most any situation. She wished she had told him that sometime back.

"In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering…." Said C-3PO, worry in his robotic voice. "….as you are slowly….digested over a….thousand years."

"On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?" Han said, sarcasm evident as Chewbacca roared in agreement.

The guards pulled them away as Jabba's court laughed at the helpless Jedi and his friends being led off to their deaths.

"You should have bargained, Jabba." Luke said as he was pushed out of the throne room. "That's the last mistake you'll ever make."

Leia was pulled into Jabba's bulk as he laughed, watching the three prisoners being pulled out of the throne room and to a horrible fate. She wanted to shout out to them, to call out to Han and tell him she loved him, but for some reason, she wouldn't. Leia had submitted to Jabba's might and now she was almost fully enslaved by his resources, his power, and his mere presence. The Princess was becoming a sex slave and worst yet, it was of her own free will she had submitted to him.

"As for you, my Kahnkee…." Jabba growled in Basic, glaring down at Leia with his gigantic orange-red eyes. "….you dare laugh at your master's misfortune of losing a beloved pet?"

He yanked her chains again, choking Leia as she struggled to breathe.

"Please….master….!" Leia gasped as she felt herself being choked half to death by his chain. "Let….your pet….breathe….!"

Jabba glared into her brown eyes again, holding her as if she were being hung at a gallows by her chain. Leia's brown eyes were as wide as possible, staring into her master's gigantic eyes in absolute terror. There was silence except for Leia's breathing as he glared some more, licking her face and making her gasp as the last reserves of air left her lungs. Leia's vision went black as she passed out. She knew this was the end.

 **The end**

 **Just joking, I wouldn't be near that cruel! There's going to be punishment ahead for Leia next chapter, though. Just a head's-up. Hope you enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dressed for travel

**Woman in gold chapter 11: dressed for travel**

 **Just an in-between-scenes chapter here for Leia's punishment. It might be a little longer than I originally intended, but I hope you like it. Come on, you didn't think a Hutt would allow his slave girl to mock the loss of his pet and get away with it, did you? Besides, who's to say he didn't do at least** **something** **to her for laughing at his Rancor's death?**

 **Still no rape, don't worry. Leia will come out of this a virgin because the only male she is going to have any sex with in-canon is Han. She is going to be very, very,** **VERY** **humiliated, though. Keep in mind her punishment from a couple of chapters back. Can you say 'foreshadowing'?**

 **On the topic, writing about such a thing has greatly helped me deal with the shame I felt (and still feel whenever I pass the diaper aisle in the supermarkets I shop at) back in the time before I had my ovarian cyst removed.**

 **Writing this is so cathartic for me, as it makes that time I spent laying on a hospital bed feeling helpless with only my precious baby to help keep me company and keep me clean and sane during surgery feel at least partly worthwhile so I can hopefully entertain you readers with my silly stories using at least some of my own experience.** **Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

Jabba was furious, Leia could tell that as his guards led Han, Chewbacca and Luke away to the skiff hangar holding his massive barge, the Khetanna. She felt absolutely tiny compared to his massive bulk, staring into his gigantic orange eyes as he grabbed her.

"WHORE!" The Hutt screamed as he quickly pulled off Leia's golden bra, leaving her topless as she struggled to cover herself with her small, pliable hands.

"YOU DARE MOCK YOUR LORD AND MASTER'S MISFORTUNE AFTER I HAVE SHOWN YOU THE CONSEQUENCES FOR DISOBEYING ME?" He grabbed the clips to Leia's skirt plates, undoing them with ease and throwing them to Bib Fortuna as the now-naked Princess shook in fear.

Jabba pushed her into the crowd as the degenerates went wild, fondling and molesting her as she screamed in fear.

"Get off of me!" Leia screamed, sobbing in humiliation as she was grabbed by all four of her limbs, four Gammorean guards holding her spread-eagled as several of them started fondling her female parts and rubbing their genitals on her naked body.

"Melina!" Jabba yelled. "Melina Carniss, come here immediately!"

A woman in a red bodysuit strutted up from the crowd, bowing low before Jabba.

"How can I help you, Great One?" she said, looking over at Leia and clicking her tongue in mock annoyance. "Is this one becoming too much trouble for you? I really should have just locked her in the dungeons and let your men have their way with her."

"Melina, retrieve the Princess's new garments from the compartment there." Jabba said with a smirk as Melina looked confused at his order.

She was pointed towards a large hidden closet in the side of the palace walls, which she opened with a magnetic key. Leia struggled as the four Gammoreans held her tighter, one of them even touching her inner thighs with his filthy fingers. Melina opened the closet and withdrew a box, flashing a smirk of satisfaction as she shuffled through its contents.

"Wow, she must have really been bitchy with you." She said, looking over at Leia and licking her lips in arousal. "You almost never bring these out, last time I remember was when you gave them to Fett to use on her. How much of a cunt has she been?"

"Exceptionally so." Jabba said as he pulled Leia's chains, forcing the naked Princess to run towards him for fear of being pulled over. "You missed the first time, so I thought she should be taught a lesson for all to see."

Leia turned back to Melina, who was following her to the throne holding the box. She smirked at Leia and grabbed the naked girl's collar tightly, pulling her to her knees. Leia took notice of how muscular the woman in the red bodysuit actually was, outweighing her by a fair amount. Her breasts were a sizable 33-DD, dwarfing her own by a few sizes. In fact, Leia could say she and Rystall Sant wore the same Bra size, if Rystall wore bras.

"Put this on, you ungrateful little cunt." Melina said as she pushed Leia to her knees.

She threw the box in front of Leia as the naked Princess gasped again, gulping in air as her vision blurred slightly. Leia looked into the box and let out a gasp of fear as she saw what was inside.

"Remember these, my pretty little baby Princess?" Jabba rumbled as Leia withdrew the contents of the box, her hands shaking in terror when she touched the familiar cloth and plastic.

The container was filled with gigantic adult diapers and plastic panties with Jabba's face surrounded by hearts upon the front. The exact same kind of diapers and plastic panties Leia had worn yesterday before she was finally allowed to wear her bikini again.

"Your master thinks of everything, my pet." Jabba said as he petted Leia's hair braid. "Even how to best punish his little slaves when they embarrass him in front of his friends."

Leia's heart sank lower than it ever had as she sat totally naked on Jabba's throne. She didn't care if she had to beg on her knees and placate Jabba's tail with her mouth, she would not wear diapers on his sail barge for the trip to Carkoon.

"Please, master." Leia said as she knelt before him. "Let your pet wear her costume on your magnificent barge."

Jabba looked at his slave girl, smiling at her as he heard he words escape her lovely lips. He stroked her chin and looked into her brown eyes, feeling her smooth mammalian flesh. She was so beautiful when she was on her knees, he realized. His slimy hands touched her naked body as her bikini was held before her eyes by Bib Fortuna, who was standing in front of a mannequin in a hover-coffin.

"No." Jabba said as Bib strapped the bra and skirts onto the mannequin and proceeded to do so with the rest of the costume. "You disobeyed me, you deny me, and you speak without permission, such as right now when you try and ask your master for an undue privilege. And worst of all, you laughed at your master's beloved pet being killed."

He shoved the box at Leia, who stared at it in utter dread as she slowly reached inside, picking up one of the diapers. She remembered the shame, the exhibition, the feeling of regression coming from being treated like an infant that needing to be checked and changed with no independence….Leia shuddered.

"Not those, please not those!" Leia begged, her mantra completely leaving her mind as Mon Mothma's kind face faded from her memories at the moment. "I don't want to wear….diapers!"

"Put your diaper on right now or you shall wear nothing at all for the rest of the year, Princess." Jabba said as he slithered off of his throne, pleased to see how fearful she was of the diapers.

He considered his punishment for a moment, wondering how best to put it so that his pet would feel indebted to him. He enjoyed the look of humiliation upon his sex slave's face, and wished to see it again soon. Oh, this would be glorious...

"But if you do wear this diaper, Princess…." Jabba said, smiling as his slave's ears perked up. "….I will allow you to wear your bikini once my throne is secured in its proper place on the Khetanna."

Leia considered this. She hated both forms of clothing, obviously, but she felt better wearing her bikini in public. At least then, her breasts would be covered.

"Well, Princess?" Jabba asked, a mocking smile on his lips. "Will you obey my requests?"

Leia sighed and took a deep breath. It appeared she had no choice at all in the manner, not anymore.

"Yes, my master." She said as she slowly strapped the diaper onto her bare crotch, hating how it felt on her body, hating that she would not be allowed to relieve herself any other way but knowing she had no choice in the matter.

Leia was then tossed a familiar plastic panty, which she then slid over her crotch. At least now there would be no chance of leaks, but wearing Jabba's face surrounded by hearts over her intimate parts was not something she relished.

"About time, you slut." Melina said as she grabbed Leia's chains and pulled her downwards, forcing her to sit. "Now stay down and shut that fucking hole in your mouth!"

The crowds around her went wild as Leia sat down, absolutely loathing the padded feeling of cloth and plastic on her bottom, hating that everyone around her could see her wearing it, and especially hating that she would have to wear it while topless on the barge, with everyone around her watching. She dreaded voiding her bladder and bowels in it since she hadn't used the refresher yet today, and prayed to the Force that she wouldn't have to.

"Very good, my pet!" Jabba yelled as he pulled Leia into his bulk, clapping his huge hands together. "Klaatu, Barada, Nikto! Get the _Khetanna_ ready!"

Leia's heart felt like it had sunk to her ovaries as she lay submissively at Jabba's side, her infantile clothing a complete contrast to her adult age of 23 years. She hated the diaper and plastic panty more than anything she had ever worn in her entire life, since it deprived her of her female privacy and her ability to use the refresher as an adult would. She already hated wearing menstrual pads, and these...these were even worse.

"Feeling bad, you bitch?" snapped Melina Carniss, stroking Leia's bare back with her long fingernails. "Good. You deserve it, you little Rebel whore."

She grabbed Leia's face, checking her eyes as Leia looked down, refusing to make eye contact with the harem keeper.

"Good, you've learned your place, you ungrateful bitch." Melina said as she walked away, spanking Leia through the gigantic padded diaper. "Now don't be such a cunt on the barge, or you'll stay in the diaper for the entire trip there **and** back!"

Leia couldn't help it, she cried just like an infant. She cried and sobbed and gasped in absolute humiliation as even a member of her own sex mocking her in her broken-down humiliated state, using such sexist and hurtful language to her. She leaned back on the throne as men and women alike laughed at the infantile Princess turned slave girl in her babyish state, with prostitutes and slave girls exposing their breasts to her in a mockery of breast-feeding her. Leia was going to have to hold on for dear life to keep her sanity, and she didn't like that.

Not one bit.

 **25 minutes later….**

"Start up the engines, I want to get there soon!" Jabba roared, patting Leia's bare back as his throne slowly hovered through a large gate. "We have fresh meat for the Sarlacc, and you know it's always hungry!"

Leia's mind was racing now, fearful and humiliated beyond measure as she sat in nothing but her huge diaper and ballooning plastic panty bearing Jabba's face surrounded by hearts. It was like she was wearing a bubble of plastic around her crotch. The ceiling of the boathouse was wide open, with Jabba's men running to and fro as they shouted orders and untied moorings Leia squinted against the bright light of the twin Tattooine suns, staring at the magnificent sight before her.

"Impressive, isn't it, my pet?" Jabba said as he motioned towards a humungous hangar with a gangplank leading out towards his throne.

Leia looked out from the wall of the boathouse, her eyes adjusting to the light as she sat on the throne topless.

"Behold, my sail barge, _The Khetanna_!" Jabba said as Leia sat in her diaper, mouth open in awe.

The barge was enormous. She had heard of such luxury hoverboats, but never actually been on one before. Leia had usually lived a conservative lifestyle, never indulging too much in her wealth, but she doubted even she could have afforded such a craft. Even her father, Bail Organa, would not have been able to afford such a luxury hovercraft, if there had been any use for one on Alderaan. However, to Jabba this was merely a small drop in the very, very vast ocean of his wealth, apparently. A miniature palace on repulsorlifts, used as a mobile castle of debauchery, gluttony and various other sins.

"Incredible, is it not?" Jabba asked as he stroked Leia's chin, kissing her and leaving slime all over her lovely face. "I can see you are definitely impressed, my little Princess."

Leia closed her mouth, taking a deep breath as Jabba's throne hovered into the barge gangplank. Several guards brought Han, Chewie and Luke onto a skiff, taking off and hovering just ahead of the barge to lead the way to Carkoon. She felt his hands squeezing her belly and winced, suddenly crossing her legs. She felt her bladder and bowels calling out to her. Leia then realized she had not voided either since last night. Although she had not been fed much, her waste still needed to be expelled.

" _ **Oh, force no."**_ she thought, begging her body not to do such a thing and humiliate her for all to see. They were entering the barge as Jabba's entourage followed behind. _**"Please, body, hold on…"**_

It was to no avail. Leia felt her waste leaving her bladder and bowels in a humiliating display as her huge, padded diaper grew soggy and felt extremely heavy, filling up with all the waste in her body. She sank down in shame, feeling it smearing all over her rear and praying to the goddess of Alderaan that her humiliation would end soon. The throne continued hovering into the main quarters, which was a dark and dingy as the palace. Salacious Crumb jumped off of the throne where he was perched and jumped onto a perch in the main throne room on the top level.

"A little more to the right, a little more…." Said one of Jabba's guards as he saw the throne hovering into place, obviously distracted by the topless Leia in front of him. "….hold on!"

The throne hovered into place, locking into the floor with a loud BLAM and making Leia fall forwards, rolling off the throne and landing on her bottom at the foot of the throne. The solid waste she had produced squelched inside the diaper, humiliating her as it smeared all over her nether regions.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Jabba said with a smirk as Leia's bikini was brought back into the barge. "My pretty little Princess needs to be changed!"

The crowd roared in laughter as R2-D2 wheeled past, a strange golden tray attached to him. Leia realized it was a drink tray, and fumed at Jabba for objectifying not only her body but R2's. As someone who treated droids as the sentient beings they were, Leia would never modify one so that it was little more than a piece of furniture, to be ignored as if it could not speak! She hated Jabba even more than before, and shook with her hatred of him, her heart pounding.

"Girls, change the Princess's diaper." Jabba said as he ate a wriggling frog from his aquarium by his throne. "And do it right here, in front of my guests if you please."

"Oh dear…." C-3PO said, turning away in a vain attempt to give Leia some privacy.

It didn't work. A large changing table was wheeled out and Leia was forced to lay down on it and be stripped of her plastic panties and diaper again, cleaned with the same foul-smelling medicinal rub and powdered up by several slave girls as the filthy used diaper was folded and thrown into a waste chute. This time, however, Leia was left naked, sitting on the throne and shivering as the crowd laughed and jeered at her nude form. Jabba's men held out the case containing her golden bikini, Jabba clearing his throat.

"Now if I give you your clothing back, there are certain rules you absolutely must follow, Kahnkee." He said, stroking Leia's chin with his fat fingers. "My first rule is this, do not speak unless I authorize it, and only to whom I allow you to. Am I understood?"

Leia nodded, shivering in the cool air of the barge as the Max Rebo band rolled their instruments into the barge's throne room. She inwardly fumed, but looked the part of a submissive sex slave. She swore by all that she believed in that he would pay for treating her like this. Her and every slave girl he had ever kept.

"Good, my pet." Jabba said as he licked her face, making her moan in disgust. "Now second, you are to only move from my throne with my permission. Third, you shall only refer to me as 'master', 'exalted one', 'lord', or…."

He kissed Leia's bare breasts, making her tremble in unwanted pleasure.

"… _ **.lover."**_ he whispered in Leia's ears. She sighed in despair, thinking hard how to get out of here. Her heart pounded in anticipation of her impending humiliation.

"Fourth, if I tell you that you are to be naked, no matter where it is, when it is or who would witness it, you shall strip and obey every command I give you in nothing but your skin suit as long as I wish." Jabba said, opening the hover-coffin and exposing Leia's bikini as it sat upon the mannequin. "If you do not obey, I shall keep you naked for life. Do you understand these rules, my pet?"

"Yes, my master." Leia said with a crack in her voice. She seethed with rage inside, deep down in her subconscious, vowing that he would pay for his violation of her body, her mind and her spirit.

"Stand up." Jabba commanded.

Leia did so, her nipples hardening in the cold air as her clitoris receded into her vagina for warmth.

"Walk to the box and put your costume back on in front of my friends here, and face us while you do so." Jabba said.

Leia obeyed and eagerly strapped the bra and skirts back on, stepping into the boots and replacing her golden bracelet and armband as the crowd mocked and jeered at her. She was glad to have her costume back on her body once more, rather than that damned diaper. The crowd roared with laughter as she stood before them in her golden bikini once more, relishing the feeling of the costume on her body.

"Return to me, my pet." Jabba said, pulling her chain and tugging her back to the throne. "And crawl when you do so, like the lower life form you are."

Leia crawled on her hands and knees, with the crowd guffawing as she climbed onto the throne like the infant she had been treated as, sitting next to Jabba.

"Very good, Kahnkee." Jabba said, stroking Leia's chin in mocking approval as he clapped his fact hands and picked up a large curved microphone from his throne.

"Engine room!" he called into the mic as crackly feedback echoed in the room. "Are we ready?"

"Engines ready to go, you eminence!" a crackly voice said over the speakers. "Cast off!"

The barge shook violently, making Leia stumble as her skirts fluttered wildly and exposed her female parts to the crowd. The Khetanna floated out of the boathouse and flew out through Jundland and towards the Dune Sea, the Max Rebo Band playing their obnoxious music as the party started up almost immediately. Leia sat on the throne and prayed that Han, Luke and Chewbacca were all right on that skiff. She wondered how she could ever get them out of their predicament, feeling herself growing more and more submissive by the moment.

" _ **Come on, Leia, think!"**_ she berated herself, thinking hard as her mind raced. _**"What do I do?"**_

Leia suddenly looked down at her chains, realizing their length was just long enough for her to grab a very long amount of semi-sharp chain links. Just enough to fit around….oh yes. She thought hard and calculated, her sharp mind coming up with plans on the fly. Oh yes, this was going to be satisfying. Pretty soon, she was going to be free.

"What are you thinking about, Kahnkee?" Jabba asked as he tugged Leia back onto his throne, reaching beneath her skirts and molesting her bare vulva with his slimy right hand as she winced and gasped. "You may speak now, my Kun'chee."

"Nothing, master." Leia said as she settled into his slimy embrace in her skimpy golden bikini, hating being referred to as a vagina. "Your pet is thinking of nothing at all but you."

Jabba laughed as he continued molesting her, kissing the tops of her bare breasts and stroking her back with one hand and her chin with the other.

"Just as I like you to, my Kahnkee." He said, cooing at her and planting beastly, slimy kisses on her face. Leia fumed inwardly, but relaxed. She finally had a plan to escape. Hopefully, R2 would be able to eject Luke's lightsaber when it was time. For such on-the-fly planning, it seemed to be coming together fairly well.

" _ **Oh this is going to be good, 'master'…"**_ Leia thought as she reluctantly snuggled into Jabba's embrace, her uncomfortable rear plate making her buttocks go cold. _**"…you have no idea what's coming."**_

She stood still in his horrible embrace as the sail barge soared across the Dune Sea, its destination the Sarlacc pit. Leia was certain Jabba would pay for what he did to her and he would never own another slave girl again, this she swore.

Soon, Jabba would be the one on a chain.

Soon, Leia would be free, and she was ready for it.

To be continued….

 **Thanks to my wonderful girlfriend for her ideas on this story and her support to me during the aforementioned ovarian cyst surgery. Love you, baby! Thank you so, so soooo much for all your help when I was in Leia's predicament with her diaper!**

 **Coming up next (possibly in the next 2 parts, but I'll see how it comes out), my interpretation of the skiff battle scene and my favorite part of ROTJ, Leia's revenge. She's mad as all hell and she's not going to take it anymore, so it's going to be really epic in her mind! I hope you enjoy it.**


	12. Chapter 12: Pit stop

**Woman in gold chapter 12: Pit stop**

 **Not much to say here, just my interpretation of the skiff battle. Enjoy!**

Jabba's sail barge soared over the shifting sands of the Dune Sea, music and the sounds of debauchery echoing through the desert as Leia sat on Jabba's throne in her golden slave outfit. The two skiffs following alongside drifted closer, Han, Luke and Chewbacca visible on them. Leia struggled to look out the window, but couldn't quite see them from her position on the throne. She struggled against the sharp links of her chain and tugged at the barbaric leash, trying hard to see what was happening.

"Does my Kun'chee need something?" Jabba rumbled as he molested the tops of Leia's breasts, licking her face with his disgusting tongue. "You may speak now, my pet."

Leia seethed at having to be given permission to speak while on Jabba's leash, but didn't show it. She submissively looked at Jabba, not making eye contact while she did so.

"Please, may your pet look out the window, master?" Leia said, hating the words that now automatically came out of her mouth for fear of being forced to wear that disgusting diaper again, or worse, nothing at all.

Jabba smiled at the fact Leia had not said 'I' and used 'your pet', referring to herself in third-person. He stroked her smooth chin and touched her cheeks, which had been done up in blush to make her look young and virginal. Leia shuddered as her golden bikini glimmered in the sunlight filtering in through the windows of the barge.

"You may, my pet." Jabba said as he rubbed her bare stomach. "But first, you must grant your lord a kiss."

Leia balked at the thought, but quickly overcame her disgust and slowly moved forwards, quickly kissing Jabba's lips in an emotionless peck.

"That was terrible." Jabba said as he pulled Leia closer, his horrible stench entering the slave girl's nostrils. "Kiss me with passion, my pet, or you will not see your friends at all."

Leia shuddered and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and pressing her own small red lips against Jabba's massive slimy ones. The crowd around her laughed at the half-naked woman and jeered, some of them exposing themselves to her. Leia felt absolute disgust as she tasted her lord's horrible saliva, feeling her tongue entering her mouth as she gagged on the tip. Jabba's horrible hands groped her body through her bikini, reaching underneath her skirts and touching the exposed skin of her inner thighs and the small of her back. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but it finally ended with Leia pulling back and spitting out the Hutt's saliva.

"You enjoyed that, my pet." Jabba said, smirking at her. "I could tell."

Leia stood still in front of her master, feeling an unwelcome throbbing sensation and dampness between her legs. Her nipples were hard, not from the cool air, for the air in the barge was actually quite warm, but from her own arousal. She hated to admit it, but her body had, on some subconscious level, _**deeply**_ enjoyed being kissed and groped by the Hutt.

"She had learned fast, my lord." Bib Fortuna said as he leered at Leia. "She is well suited to be your whore."

Leia folded her arms over the exposed tops of her breasts as Jabba loosened her chains. She didn't like to think about it, but she was slowly submitting to him. She prayed her idea would work, or she wouldn't last a week.

"All right, Kahnkee." Jabba said as he slackened her chains. "You may watch the execution for a time."

Leia walked over to the window, passing by crowds of degenerates who exposed themselves to her and groped her bare skin as she passed. The obnoxious music of the Max Rebo Band played on as Rystall reached out to her and put a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Rystall asked Leia as she walked.

Leia nodded, not speaking a word as her frightened expression gave away her emotions to her friend. Rystall hugged her tightly, looking into her eyes and pressing her lips against Leia's ears.

"Don't worry. If I can, I'll buy a night with you from Jabba someday." Rystall whispered, kissing Leia's cheeks in-between words as the gold-clad girl blushed brighter red than her makeup.

"Whenever…. _ **smeck**_ …I can… _ **smeck**_ …afford to… _ **smeck**_...pay..." Rystall said as she kept peppering the half-naked princess with kisses. "…I will **… _smeck_ …**pay **...smeck...** to… ** _smeck_** …keep you… ** _smeck_** …company."

Leia felt a little embarrassed at being kissed by another woman in public, but for some reason, it felt good to kissed by a female friend in a hostile environment. She smiled at Rystall and hugged her tightly, the Theelin's ample breasts feeling as firm as a pillow. Rystall then pulled back and turned to watch Fett as he passed by, licking her lips.

"You know, I don't think you'd be able to have him." Leia said, holding an arm around Rystall. "He told me himself, he won't have sex with anyone he isn't married to."

Rystall giggled and hugged Leia tightly, feeling her warm, nearly-nude body against hers. As she did so, Leia could feel her heartbeat, feeling more comfortable around the lovely woman she could call a friend.

"Damn, are you sure?" she said.

Rystall squished her lips together in an adorable pout, her eyes falling slightly. Leia nodded, looking up at her beautiful friend as she looked sad and disappointed.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty certain of it." She said, patting the bare skin of Rystall's back. "I'm pretty sure Lando's single, though. So, if you can find him, you can have him."

"Ooh, now there's an idea." Rystall said, licking her red lips. "I like bad guys. And girls, if they're of that inclination."

Leia felt relaxed in the presence of another female, but knew she was running out of time. She looked towards one of the windows and then back to Rystall.

"I have to go." She said, pulling out of Rystall's embrace and starting to turn around.

Rystall cleared her throat and pointed to Leia's chest, making the Princess look downwards. She gasped when she noticed her bra had slipped from her breasts and now hung limply from her body, drawing the attention of several males who laughed at her predicament. Leia quickly pulled the gold cups back over her chest and struggled with the flimsy straps, trying hard to tighten it.

"Here, I'll help." Rystall said as she grasped the straps and re-fastened Leia's bra in no time at all, restoring her bra to its former position.

She then patted Leia on the shoulder and pointed to the window, kissing her gently on the neck as she backed into the crowd, Leia watching her friend disappear behind a large alien with a big snout.

"Go and see your friends now, Princess." Rystall said as she kissed Leia's shoulder blades.

Leia quickly walked towards the window, her split-skirts fluttering as she moved. She didn't care that her female parts were now visible as she walked, she just wanted to see her friends. She stood still on the end of her leash as she looked out the window. Her heart jumped when she saw Han, Luke and Chewbacca on the skiff, hoping their new plan was all in motion. Leia squinted against the light of the two suns, trying to lip-read what Han and Luke were talking about. Unfortunately, lip-reading had never been Leia's strongest suit. She stood there for about 10 minutes before she felt a familiar tug at her chains, turning around and glaring at Jabba defiantly.

" _ **Please allow me a moment more…"**_ Leia thought as she continued to attempt to find out what her friends were saying.

But it was no use. Jabba yanked her chain so hard the collar tightened around her throat and Leia had to run to avoid being choked, her skirts flaring up to reveal her shaved vulva and bare buttocks as she ran into Jabba's arms. Leia grimaced as she struggled to move, instead being pushed into Jabba's sticky mass by Bib Fortuna.

 **"Don't stray too far, my lovely."** Jabba said as he held out his disgusting tongue. **"** **Once the entertainment outside ends, you will soon learn to appreciate me."**

He reached out and grasped Leia's bare body with his sticky hands, Bib Fortuna holding her into his stinky, slimy skin. Leia gagged at the horrible stench as he held his goblet out to the enslaved Princess.

"Drink." He said in Basic, holding it up to Leia's lips.

Leia kept her mouth closed, not wanting to consume whatever vile brew was inside of the goblet. Jabba kept pressing it against her lips as Bib Fortuna kept holding her in place.

"If you do not drink the beverage your master provides for you, slave, you shall drink the master's skin secretions and urine instead." Bib said with a smirk as he molested Leia's flesh with his hands. "It's your choice."

Leia closed her eyes and parted her beautiful lips, drinking the brew that looked like sewage water. She gagged at the taste of it as she was forced to swallow, realizing that its appearance dictated its flavor quite well. The drink was tipped forward and spilled over her front, the slimy brew pouring between her breasts.

"Remove your top." Jabba said, licking Leia's lips. "Let me see those lovely globes of milk you mammals possess."

Leia slowly unstrapped her top and exposed her bare breasts to Jabba as he licked the sticky liquid off of them, making her nipples harden involuntarily. He fondled his topless slave girl as she struggled against his grasp, trying hard to move away from his molestations. It was to no avail as his fingers felt beneath her skirts and fingered her bare-shaved vulva and buttocks. Leia's body screamed in fear as he continued touching and fondling her almost-nude form, her fear of sexual assault coming to the forefront of her mind.

" _ **Oh force, I can't do this anymore!"**_ Leia's mind was racing now, her fear and frustration and vulnerability finally winning out as she fought her master's fat fingers that groped her bare breasts however he wished.

The assault on her body was making her feel aroused, much to her shame and disgust, making her blush as she felt stickiness growing between her legs and struggled hard to halt the assault on her private regions.

"What's this, you enjoy my touch?" Jabba said as he rubbed between Leia's legs, his fingers coming out sticky.

He rubbed the stickiness on Leia's mouth, forcing her to taste her own juices as he continued fondling her.

"Good little slave girl." Jabba said as he licked her bare breasts. "Good Kahnkee, you will learn quickly..."

" _ **Please…make it stop…"**_ suddenly Jabba halted his assault on her body, withdrawing his hands as his microphone crackled and C-3PO walked up to the window.

Leia quickly put her bra back over her sticky breasts and straightened her skirts, standing as far from Jabba as she could while still being in his view. She realized the skiff had stopped and looked out the window. She saw Luke, Chewie and Han were out on the skiff, with Lando in disguise hidden behind a Weequay guard. They were all hovering next to a disgusting-looking pit filled with teeth with tentacles and an oddly-placed beak in the middle of it.

" _ **Disgusting."**_ Leia thought as she saw the monster waving its tentacles around, the horrid beak opening and closing in its lust for food.

For some reason, probably due to the fact her sexuality was especially forefront as a slave girl, Leia found herself noticing the fact that minus the beak, the Sarlacc looked like a woman's vulva with teeth in the middle of it. It reminded her of an old myth of vagina dentata, which she had heard was prevalent on many planets to discourage sexual assault on women, although some misogynists thought of it as a ways of making women look violent.

" _ **If only I had such teeth."**_ Leia thought as she stood stark still, breathing slowly and making sure her chains were slack and long, long enough for her to grab when the time came to execute her plans.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc!" called out C-3PO, speaking through a microphone as Leia stood next to the throne as far as possible from Jabba. "His Excellency hopes that you would die honorably, but should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

"Threepio!" Han yelled, obviously still blind from the way he moved. "You tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden…filth, he'll get not such pleasure from us!"

He turned uncertainly to Chewie, his blind eyes missing his by a few inches.

"Right?"

Chewbacca growled a reply.

"Jabba!" Luke yelled. "This is your last chance. Free us, or die!"

Jabba's courtiers laughed and mocked, finding the idea of a supposedly helpless Jedi threatening Jabba. Leia took a deep breath and prepared herself, remembering the plan she had come up with on the fly.

 **"Move him into position!"** Jabba yelled into the microphone as one the weequay guards jabbed Luke with his vibroaxe, pushing him onto the gangplank.

Leia licked her lips in anticipation, holding her chains to perform the plan she had come up with. Luke looked towards Lando and nodded, looking up at the skiff railing where R2 had jettisoned his serving tray and now stood in wait, and then saluted the little droid.

 **"Put him in!"** Jabba shouted, almost laughing as he did so.

The weequay shoved Luke forwards and the Jedi slid off the gangplank before grabbing onto the end of it and using it to propel himself up into the air. At that moment, R2 launched Luke's lightsaber into the air with a CHUFF of air, allowing Luke to grab it and activate it immediately, its green blade standing out against the blue Tattooine sky.

 ** _"Yes!"_** Leia thought as she smiled and silently cheered in her slave bikini.

Now, the real fight would begin, and Leia smiled in anticipation of her part in it. Soon, her would-be rapist would get what he deserved.

 **Ooh, this is going to be good! Stay tuned for more!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fury of a woman scorned

**Woman in gold chapter 13: fury of a woman scorned**

 **Not much to say here except Jabba gets what's coming to him! Bit of a long chapter, but enjoy!**

Leia felt a ray of hope as Luke's green lightsaber slashed down the skiff guards, with Lando pulling off his helmet and using it to club down another Weequay. One of the guards fell into the Sarlacc pit and was immediately consumed, disappearing from sight. Jabba roared his displeasure as Leia smiled in triumph, ignoring the sounds of C-3PO being knocked to the ground by a Gammorean guard. Leia looked to the side, noticing exactly how heavy the microphone he was using seemed. She suddenly got an idea for a distraction.

" _ **Now if only he would just let go…"**_ Leia thought as she stood in her skimpy gold bikini, her lovely eyes laser-locked onto the heavy, gaudy microphone Jabba was holding.

As the battle went on, Jabba's attention was directed less towards his newest sex slave and more towards the commotion going on outside.

 _ **"Stop them!"**_ Jabba shouted. _**"Kill them all!"**_

Leia kept her vision focused on the microphone as his fat fingers slipped slightly, dropping it.

" _ **Yes!"**_ Leia almost screamed out loud as she grabbed the heavy mic and slammed it into the control panels surrounding him, making sparks fly like mad.

Jabba was so shocked he let go of Leia's chains, letting the long leash fall to the floor. Leia slammed the microphone down one last time, making Jabba's courtiers ran like mad. As the lights went out and the shutters slid closed, more and more of his criminal scum ran from the sounds of battle going on outside.

 **"Get back here, you cowards!"** Jabba screamed as he flailed around for Leia's leash, struggling to hold his slave in his hands once more.

" _ **Oh no you don't…"**_ Leia thought to herself as she grabbed the chain in her bare hands, looping the chain around Jabba's fat neck like a noose and pulling tight. _**"….now let's see how**_ _ **you**_ _ **like being on a chain, you greedy, perverted son of a fucking bitch!"**_

Her rage was palpable as her strong arms pulled her sharp chains around her master's neck like a garrote wire, using the loose end of her chain to pull the noose tighter and tighter. Jabba struggled and cried for help, but none of his criminal scum were around to help him. They were all gone like rats deserting a sinking ship, and Leia let him know that as she tugged tighter and tighter, her rage making it simple to pull the heavy chain across her master's windpipe.

" _ **This is for all of the humiliations you heaped upon me, 'master'!"**_ Leia mentally roared at him as she held the chains tighter and tighter. _**"Forcing me to strip naked in public, keeping me on this fucking leash, in this horrible, sexist costume, humiliating me in public with those**_ _ **fucking**_ _ **diapers, violating me in almost every sense of the word but one…!"**_

Leia pulled with all of her might as Jabba struggled to grasp the chain in his fat fingers, his tail wiggling uncontrollably as his mighty lungs failed to take in oxygen. She pulled and strained, using every single muscle in her body. Leia strained and pulled back, throwing her head back with the strain as she pulled the chain as taught as it would ever go. For some reason, this felt so easy for her now, as if her mind was accompanying her muscles as they forced air from Jabba's lungs.

" _ **I told you that you'd regret this you living garbage pile, and now you've got what's coming to you!"**_ Leia practically screamed with her mind, tugging the chains and using her entire body weight to cut off her master's windpipe. _**"This…is what…you deserve…so that you…will never…do this…to another…female as…long as you…live…!"**_

Suddenly, Jabba's body went limp and his breath bubbled out of him in a satisfying belch, the tongue that had violated Leia with his disgusting saliva lolling out of his mouth as his enormous eyes closed and his head hung forwards. Jabba's massive tail stopped twitching, instead falling limp and impotent. He was entirely lifeless, not moving an inch. Leia waited to see if this was some kind of trick, maybe some clever backup distraction he used to fool his enemies into thinking he was dead.

" _ **Force, please let him be dead…"**_ Leia prayed, waiting to hear or feel something to indicate otherwise as she stood, half-naked and cold on the throne.

There was nothing. She soon realized he wasn't moving an inch, not even breathing. The mighty Jabba the Hutt, abuser of women, killer of millions, runner of drugs and all-around criminal, was dead. Leia heaved a sigh of relief and jumped off of the throne, landing on the dusty floor of the throne room as her breasts fell out of her bra. The room was entirely empty, and startlingly quiet. She quickly stuffed her breasts back into her top and reached out for a blaster on the table next to her to cut through her chains. Suddenly, she stopped inches away from her salvation, stuck by her leash.

"No…!" Leia said as she pulled desperately at the chain. "Please goddess, let me loose…"

She yanked and struggled, but to no avail. Her leash was held tight by the weight of Jabba's massive corpse, which she would never be able to move. Leia panicked, tugging and yanking as her flimsy costume felt ice-cold on her skin. Suddenly, a sound was heard from the darkness, and the Princess jumped with a start. Leia turned around, realizing she was almost naked and defenseless against an attacker. She stood up, holding her chains to use as a feeble weapon since most of it was now wrapped around her former master.

"All right, you worthless scum, who's next?!" Leia roared, her rage belying her exposed, vulnerable state. "If you think you can get me, just look at what your master got!"

She stood ready with her chains, looking towards the darkness as the sounds of metal on metal was heard. Somewhere behind her, C-3PO was struggling as Salacious Crumb had bitten his right photoreceptor out, but Leia couldn't help him now.

"All right, I'm ready for any-!"

The sound of metal came closer, revealed to be treads as R2-D2 rolled out of the darkness, whistling in delight as Leia's heart soared in glee.

"Artoo!" she shouted, ready to hug the little droid as he wheeled closer. "Thank the force it's you!"

R2-D2 whistled and extended an electric prod, motioning to Leia's chain. He shot an electromagnetic pulse directly at the chain, cutting it with the intense heat and severing the leash, leaving only 12 links attached to the Princess's collar.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Leia said as she jumped up, running through the darkened throne room of the skiff and spitting on Jabba's corpse as she did so.

R2 also blasted Salacious Crumb with his cattle prod, making the horrid beast jump up into the rafters and scuttle away.

"Serves you right, you little pervert!" Leia yelled, throwing a heavy chunk of metal at Salacious and knocking him to the ground as she ran up the steps to the upper deck, her skirts fluttering as she did so.

She ran up onto the main deck, feeling the heat of the twin suns beat down on her as she ran in her golden bikini. It was horribly hot and she could already feel the heat conducting through the gold and brass her bikini was made out of. Luke was battling down the last of Jabba's men, and Leia knew they were almost all dead. She grabbed a vibroaxe to defend herself and ran forwards, her heart almost stopping when she noticed one of the guards on the mounted guns turning around, ready to shoot Luke.

" _ **Not so fast!"**_ she thought as she whipped around in one of the dancing moves Jabba had taught her, slashing the guard with the vibroaxe and then hitting him several times, knocking him into the Sarlacc pit.

"Get the gun!" Luke yelled as he tried to hold off two of Jabba's remaining guards. "Point it at the deck!"

Leia ran without hesitation, not caring that her skirts flared up to reveal her bare vulva and buttocks beneath the silky material. She jumped onto the platform and quickly messed with the controls, rotating the massive gun towards the main deck where the engine room was located.

"Point it at the deck!" Luke repeated just before a blaster shot was heard and he yelped in pain. Leia turned to see he had been shot in his mechanical hand, and had already cut down the man that caused it. She locked the cannon in place as it was aimed at the deck, turning around as Luke grabbed one of the many long ropes hanging from the barge's sails.

"Come on!" Luke yelled, waving to Leia as she ran towards him, feeling elated at the idea of freedom and glad that Luke did not mention her costume.

She wrapped her arms around her friend as he grabbed her tightly and kicked a huge lever on the gun, activating the auto-fire function and blasting the engines in a flash of sparks. Luke squeezed Leia tightly into his embrace, jumping off and swinging on the ropes to the skiff. Leia felt more alive than she had ever felt in the days since she had been captured, feeling the exhilaration, remembering when she had swung with him on a wire on the Death Star several years ago. They swung onto the stolen skiff Lando was commandeered, jumping off as Lando worked the controls. The barge exploded in a series of flashes and sparks, blasting into a pile of scrap as the skiff flew away into the Dune Sea.

"Let's go!" Luke yelled as Leia jumped onto the deck, struggling not to slip in her leather boots. "And don't forget those two droids!"

Lando piloted the skiff as Leia ran to Han, hugging him close and turning to watch the last explosion of the barge, the fuel tanks catching fire as the burnt-out shell of the Khetanna was blown to bits, taking her former master's dried-up corpse with it.

" _ **Good riddance."**_ She thought, hugging Han tightly.

Han held her, recoiling when he remembered the time in the dungeon, when he felt nothing but flesh beneath his fingers…he quickly pulled Leia into his embrace, squinting slightly to make out what he could see. He could see Leia's blurry form, her hair looked short from where he was standing and he could see glints of gold around her neck, chest and groin, but the rest of her body was left bare.

"Leia, are you okay?" Han asked in concern as he held her close, feeling nothing but skin. "Leia, What did he do to you?"

"Nothing permanent, or even...intimately damaging, that's for sure." Leia said as she hugged him back. "He never had the chance."

"What are you wearing-?" Han said, jumping when he realized the answer.

Han quickly pulled off his shirt, handing it to Leia, who then looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Leia, put this on." He said as Leia accepted the shirt. "I'm pretty sure you could use the cover, especially if what I'm thinking is right."

Leia accepted Han's shirt and wrapped a tarp tightly around her body, hiding her golden bikini and feeling warm and protected for the first time in days. The shirt was damp and cold, stank of carbonite and felt frigid against Leia's nearly-nude body, but she didn't care about herself. She knew Han needed sun protection due to carbonite containment, and so she wrapped another tarp around his body, hiding his bare chest from the rays. Leia hugged Han close as the skiff flew across the Dune Sea and towards the Millennium Falcon's docking place, hugging his bare chest and wrapping the tarp around it. His skin was prone to sun damage after being in carbonite for a year, and Leia wanted him to remain healthy.

"I never thought I'd be able to touch you again." she said as she held Han close, kissing him repeatedly.

His face tasted of the leaden taste of carbonite, but Leia didn't care. She wanted nothing more than to hold the man she loved, the man she had been kept from for more than a year…she hoped this moment would never end.

"Feel me here." Leia said, directing his hands to her bare back as Han hugged her close. "You're back. And you have many friends waiting for you."

 **To be concluded, hope you like the end!**


	14. Chapter 14: the escape

**Woman in gold chapter 14: The escape**

Several hours later, the skiff stopped at its destination as the winds had blown into a full-on sandstorm, blowing sand in cyclones. Han, Chewie, Lando, Leia, Luke and the 2 droids had exited the skiff and now walked through the storm towards the Millennium Falcon. Leia led the still-partially blind Han to the Falcon as Lando opened the loading ramp and started towards the Falcon. They all wore large cloaks and goggles to protect themselves from the sand and wind scar, which made Leia happy she didn't have to go to The Falcon wearing only her slave bikini. She was glad for her boots if no other part of her costume, since they provided excellent thermal protection.

"How is it?" Leia yelled over the scream of the wind, referring to his blindness.

"I don't know!" Han yelled as he held her hand for guidance. "All I see is blowing sand!"

"That's all any of us can see!" Leia said, still guiding her blind lover to the Falcon.

"I guess I'm getting better, then!" Han said, his dry humor making Leia laugh as she led him towards the loading dock.

She hadn't felt this light-hearted in over a year, and she loved feeling his hands, touching him, hearing him, knowing he was okay. Lando, C-3PO and R2-D2 all entered the Falcon, disappearing from sight. Luke pulled off his hood and smiled, staring at them with a look of concern.

"I'll see you back at the fleet." He said, looking nervous.

"Why don't you leave that crate and come with us?" Han asked, motioning to Luke as he turned towards his X-wing, which had been hidden under a camo-tarp. "We're faster!"

Luke shook his head as the wind blew his hair over and blew grits into his ears. Being from Tattooine himself, he didn't much mind the sandstorms.

"I have a promise to keep…to an old friend." He said, looking somber.

Leia hugged him close and started up the ramp to the Falcon, eager to get clean from her entire ordeal. She cast off the cloak and Han's shirt immediately and stretched out, her exposure no longer a concern no that she was among friends and her blind lover.

"Chewie, is the medbay set up?" she asked as Han stumbled into the main deck, still almost completely blind.

 **"Yes, it's all ready."** Chewbacca said as he helped Han forwards to the door marked with a red cross. **"Do you need anything?"**

Leia thought about this as Han stumbled towards the door. Did she? She smiled when she had the answer, hugging Han close and kissing him again.

"I've got all I need right here." She said, standing on her toes and kissing him again and again. "But while we're on the topic, I could use a bath and some clean clothes."

"Speaking of which, Leia, did Jabba hurt you?" Han asked, holding her close. "He didn't do anything-?"

"No, I already to told you he never had the chance to inflict any...permanent damage." Leia said as Lando passed by, walking towards the cockpit.

"In fact, she apparently got him but good!" Lando said as Han moved towards his voice.

"Lando, you son of a bitch!" he said, annoyance in his voice as he clenched his fists.

"Take it easy, Han. He's helped us out a lot since you last saw." Leia said as she held Han back, helping him into the medbay with Chewie.

Han still looked suspicious as Lando backed away, his expression softening slightly.

"Well, I'll give you a pass this time, old buddy." He said as Lando sighed. "But any funny business and you're going out the airlock."

"Fair enough." Lando said, slapping Han on the back. "Good to have you back, you old pirate!"

"Likewise!" Han said as he winced slightly.

 _ **"Men!"**_ Leia thought with a grin as she shook her head.

She never could understand how males could communicate with so little words. With members of her own sex, she mostly had to fill a novel to tell how she felt. But from what she could tell, most males could make their point between each other with almost no words. She figured it must be evolutionary, with the males having the more primitive of the two types.

"Just lay down here." Leia said as she gently set Han down on the medbay bed, with Chewie rolling out some sheets and getting some eye drops and other types of medication. "We'll get you to an Alliance hospital as soon as we're back with the fleet."

"Are you…going to be here when I wake up?" Han asked, touching her soft face with his hands.

Leia's heart felt like it was soaring into the atmosphere. She had been so lonely for a year, her heart, body and soul craving him. He still needed help though, and an Alliance hospital could give him the help he really needed.

"Of course I am." She said as she kissed his hands, gently placing the covers over his tired form. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Han rolled over and mumbled something that sounded like "Olive roo", making Leia blush as she walked down the hall, looking back at him in concern.

 **"He'll be fine, Leia."** Chewbacca said, motioning towards the Falcon's refresher. **"** **Don't worry. Take care of yourself, you need it."**

Leia hugged him and walked into the refresher, where she heaved a sigh of relief and leaning against the wall as the Falcon started to take off, exiting Tattooine's atmosphere with a shudder.

"Thanks, you old walking carpet." She said as Chewbacca chuckled. "I'm taking a shower. I hope there's hot water, because I feel disgusting."

She sealed the door and threw off the robe, intending to strip off the rest of her slave bikini with it. To take off that horrid outfit, to finally have some privacy after a little over half a week of being molested, forced to be naked in public, that horrific experience in the Gammorean barracks and finally those horrible diapers and plastic panties…Leia shuddered, glad she had remained a virgin in such a hostile sexual environment. She shuddered to think what her first time having sex would have been like if she had remained a slave to Jabba. The thought of her virginity made her wonder, was there any chance of a future with Han where she would gift her sacred virginity to him? Mon Mothma had certainly supported her, and even gave her blessing on their relationship. Leia realized she didn't care what others thought, just as long as she was happy. She thought of herself, taking Mon Mothma's advice as she worked on her self-care.

"Artoo?" Leia called into the hall as she tugged at the collar around her neck. "Artoo, can you come here?"

There was a whistle and beep as R2-D2 wheeled into the doorway of the refresher, beeping curiously at the bikini-clad Princess in front of him.

"Can you help me with this collar?" Leia asked, lifting her chin to expose her neck and the 15 chain links that remained hanging from the gold loop that served as its attachment to the chain. "I'm afraid Jabba might have put some kind of tamper-proof device in it. I don't want to try and take it off myself."

R2 beeped a reply, slowly extending a small laser torch. Leia shuddered as the laser came close to her neck, the metal heating up and feeling very hot on her bare skin. There were a few sparks as the gold-plated collar was cut through, slumping slightly as Leia grabbed it and twisted with all her might. The collar slowly bent just enough for her to remove it from her neck, throwing it down the garbage chute like it was a poisonous snake.

"Thanks, I needed that." Leia said, hugging the little blue droid and pressing her face into his domed head.

She kissed his photoreceptor and stood up, walking back into the refresher as R2-D2 let out what sounded like a sigh and whistled at her.

"I'm fine now, thanks." Leia said with a smile. "Just make sure Han is taken care of."

She closed the door to the refresher and slowly unstrapped her brasserie, unclipped the skirts, kicked off her boots, pulled off the armband and bracelet, and unclipped her hair clip and microcosm, letting her long brown hair flow freely. She felt so relaxed and free now, to be naked of her own volition and in total privacy.

"And by the way, R2?" Leia called as she opened the door, her filthy skin feeling cool in the air of the _Falcon's_ refresher. "Thanks for letting me free."

R2 beeped his response and wheeled away, allowing Leia to close and lock the door to the refresher and draw herself a hot bath.

"All right, I will try to be a little selfish for now." Leia said with a giggle as she stood there in the refresher. "Now, roll along. I want to take a bath in privacy for the first time in days."

She turned to look at herself in the mirror, contemplating her naked form in privacy for the first time since her enslavement.

" _ **Damn, I look like hell."**_ She thought, finally worrying about her body after days of worrying about Han.

The naked Princess sighed as she massaged her sore skin, twirling in front of the mirror as the tub filled with steaming water. She realized she had never really worried about her body much, at least not in the way other wealthy women thought about their bodies, until now. Leia's skin was slightly sunburned, with heat marks on her arms, breasts, neck and groin from the sun conducted through the metal bikini and it's various humiliating accoutrements. Her feet were sweaty from the boots and her toes had wrinkled slightly from being pressed into the jerba leather, and her breasts and waist were chafed from the parts of her metal bikini that pressed into them. Sand coated almost every inch of her flesh, including inside some very intimate crevices. Leia's crotch still bore signs of diaper rash she had suffered yesterday, aggravated from being forced into the diaper and plastic panties a second time with minimal care in-between times.

" _ **Looks like I really**_ _ **do**_ _ **need this bath."**_ Leia thought as she rubbed her sore hips. _**"God, I'm filthy!"**_

Her rear was sore from having to sit on the rounded rear of her golden skirt plates and felt very sensitive to touch. Her vulva was frigid due to the cold plate with the uterus and ovaries on it being pressed onto it for so many days. Her nipples were sore and erect from the cold metal bra cups they had been forced against for days, and they felt painful to touch. Leia felt the slime from Jabba's flesh that had solidified into a flaking film over her flesh, peeling it off like the skin of a fruit. She looked at her golden bikini, contemplating it for a long moment as she held it over the garbage chute. Now that she was alone with her friends, it didn't seem nearly as humiliating to undress as it had been when she was in public, surrounded by criminals and rapists.

" _ **On the other hand…"**_ Leia thought, licking her lips in a mischievous manner as she walked into the adjoining room with the golden bikini and its accessories and pulled out some fresh clothing. _**"…maybe it could come in handy some night in the near future."**_

Her new clothes consisted of a white athletic bra and panties, an undershirt, some thick military pants and a heavy jacket, folding them and putting them on the counter. She held up the golden bikini and folded it up, placing it, along with its accoutrements, inside a drawer reserved for lingerie in her portable dresser she had used for the last few months aboard the _Falcon_.

"There, all better." Leia said to the bikini with a slight giggle, loving the idea of having a sexy little secret of her very own. "Away you go until I want to see you again."

She intended for Han to see her in the bikini someday, maybe when they finally consummated their relationship. Leia was positive it would happen and when it did she would wear this outfit as a symbol of pride, power, passion and the willing gift of her virginity to Han, not as the brutal symbol of lust, oppression and violation it had been. Leia turned back to the bathtub and turned off the water as it was almost all the way full. She had not enjoyed a bath since Rystall cared for her after her sexual humiliation and loved the idea of climbing into a hot tub and cleaning her skin of the sunburn, diaper rash, bruises and more that she had collected over the days as a sex slave. Thinking of Rystall made her wonder if her new friend made it out of there okay, until she remembered that the Max Rebo band had made it off very early on, undoubtedly with Rystall in tow.

" _ **I hope Han can meet her someday."**_ Leia thought as she climbed into the steaming bath. _**"Maybe I can thank her for being a friend when I needed it the most."**_

She looked towards the dresser, giggling at the thought of her slave bikini inside of it. From now on, Leia would never think of herself as a degraded, violated slave girl when she saw that outfit. She would think of a strong, sexy warrior who took down a crime lord with her bare hands. She scrubbed herself clean and leaned back to soak in the steaming water, the tub feeling like a womb in which she would be reborn from her trials as a sex slave. Reborn from the ashes into a powerful, sexy woman who felt like she could take on the galaxy again.

"Aaah…" Leia sighed as she sank into the steaming-hot water. "...Mon Mothma, thank you for your advice and strength. I needed it."

She would never again be known as a slave, but Leia would always think of the outfit as a sign of her triumph over an oppressor and would-be rapist. She would keep it and put it in a place of honor for her to remember. She would think of herself as a warrior, a symbol of raw sexuality, but also the power that came with it. A symbol for all oppressed slave girls everywhere that the Rebellion would save. Having been in their position, Leia felt stronger than ever that slavery should be stamped out forever in the New Republic they were dedicated to forming especially to women such as those in the captivity of Hutts. Her bikini would be symbolic armor she had worn for her cause, and she would be known as the Princess who escaped a horrible fate while kept as a slave.

She would be a hero, a savior of oppressed women.

She would be the woman in gold.

 **The end.**

 **Dedicated to my powerful girlfriend, Sarah. *kisses* Stay strong baby, and hold on tight through the hard times, because you are my Valkyrie and you protect me and keep me safe.**

 **Please review and check for my future stories!**


End file.
